Everything We Ever Wanted
by samilylover
Summary: When destiny really wants to accomplish something, it can't do it alone. You still have to build a bridge... to the one you love.  Sequel to Careless Whisper
1. Prisoner

Everything We Ever Wanted

Title: Everything We Ever Wanted

Pairing: Faye/Diana (Fayana)

Rating: NC-17

Written by: Nanda_SC & ari_dushku

Disclaimer: The characters Faye Chamberlain and Diana Meade are not ours. We do not own, nor have any official association with The Secret Circle, The CW or any other profit making entity. No infringement is intended.

Summary: "When destiny really wants to accomplish something, it can't do it alone. You still have to build a bridge... to the one you love."

A/N: AU. Sequel to Careless Whisper. Follow the story of Faye and Diana after the events that changed their lives forever.

A/N: In this AU, Faye and Diana have been friends since kindergarten. Only Faye, Diana, Melissa and Cassie are witches. Adam, Nick and Jake are not part of the circle. Still set in the present days, the girls are around 16. Diana and Adam were together for some time, but it was over once she realized she wanted more. Faye and Jake have had a thing in the past, but it's also over now.

A/N: There will be lots of angst, lots of fluff and lots of smut. Don't like, don't read it.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

_—_

**{Chapter 1 - Prisoner}**

_—  
><em> 

It had been over a week - nearly two - since Faye's life had been turned upside down. From hooking up with her best friend, to ending up in hell – literally - and to get back to this word without remembering who she was, it was good to have her life finally falling back into its place, at least partially.

It had been almost a week since Faye finally left the hospital. Her health seemed to be as good as it could get and when medical care was no longer necessary she was more than glad to leave that place, wishing she didn't have to go back there in no time in the near future.

She felt completely recovered, mostly due to a few spells performed by Diana – which were incredibly difficult to explain to the doctors how Faye's condition seemed to improve so quickly. In her medical reports they would explain it as a 'fast metabolism', although she knew they wanted to find out what was really going on, another reason to try to get out of there as soon as possible.

One would think that leaving the hospital would be the end of Faye's torment. Except it wasn't. Since she came back home her mother asked for a school leave so she could take care of Faye - much to the girl's despair. Faye enjoyed her freedom and independency way too much to be spoiled like a little child.

She knew her mom had been worried and had every reason to be, but she was okay now and she just wanted her life back. She wanted to go back to school, wear her tiniest skirt and most revealing shirt, turn all eyes to her again, just like before, when everything was somehow 'normal'.

Instead, she had to settle now with Diana's daily visits bringing her homework and the notes of every class she has been missing. She appreciated the girl's effort, but for Faye, that was not the important thing about school - at all. She wanted to see people, their faces, even though she hated them all, even if it was just to despise them all.

The girl was lying on her bed - like she had done every day, all day long, during the whole damn week – trying to survive this house arrest while listening to one of her favorite album of The Donnas on her iPod, back to her old self and all. As the music filled her ears - songs that talked about partying, dancing, getting wasted and having fun flirting with everybody in the party, all things that she has been missing, - Faye barely missed her mother calling out for her from the hall heading to her room. 

"Faye, do you want some tea?" Dawn asked from the hall. 

"For the millionth time, no…!" Faye muffled against her pillow, covering her head with it.

"Do you?" Dawn stood by the door with a hopeful smile on her face.

None of her offers seemed to please her daughter today. Or the previous days. She was trying her best, but Faye had already made very clear she just wanted to go back to school, get her life back. Except Dawn didn't feel she was prepared to do so just yet, which caused a few disagreements in the past couple days.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" Faye changed the subject while taking her headphones off "I'm feeling so much better, really. And spending all this time in bed is making my back hurt." She complained stretching.

"You certainly can't. Remember I told you your grandfather is coming to see you tomorrow?"

"Ah, great" Faye rolled her eyes "Can you ask him not to come? That I'll give him a call or something? I'm missing important subjects at school, you should know."

"Faye" Dawn said in a firm tone "I appreciate your recent concern with school, but you're not going until I say so. And no, I'm not telling your grandfather he can't come visit his granddaughter. You know how much he cares about you." Dawn was clearly irritated by Faye's behavior in the past couple days, when she was just trying her best to provide Faye everything she needed to get better as soon as possible.

"Oh, yeah. I really feel loved, being treated like a prisoner!" Faye raised her voice and crossed her arms against her chest, her mouth forming a frown.

"Prisoner? Need I remind you that you were in a coma 2 weeks ago? Excuse me for being a responsible parent and not letting you risk your health by leaving home!" Dawn's speech was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"That would be Diana" Faye said, not sounding so excited.

"I know. I'll go open the door for her, but this discussion is not finished." Dawn pointed out and left the room after that. 

"Great" Faye faked a smile.

A few seconds later she overheard Diana downstairs talking to her mother. The same conversation they had every single day. If Faye was okay, if she was eating well, if she was sleeping well, if she was staying in bed like she should.

Faye felt more irritated than moments ago. She didn't need a second mother right now, so she decided she would pretend to be sleeping so she wouldn't have to talk to Diana. When she heard Diana's steps on the corridor, she closed her eyes and turned her back to the door. 

"Hi, Faye" Diana knocked lightly twice on the already opened door, making her presence be known by the girl on the bed. "I know you're awake, sleepy head. I just talked to your mom."

Faye didn't make a move. She tried to lightly breathe like she was really in deep sleep. She was willing fake for as long as it took. But suddenly Diana was already by the side of her bed, and even with her eyes closed, Faye could feel the girl's warm smile.

Just like she did every day, Diana leaned in caressing Faye's shoulder and kissed her cheek, and that was the end of faking sleep as she winced with the light brush of the girl's lips against her skin.

Faye tried her best to ignore the fluttering feeling all over her stomach and not show how Diana's presences always made her feel better, since she should be pissed right now.

"Yeah, I forgot you two are BFF's now. Maybe you should take turns on watching your prisoner here." She said with her back still turned to Diana.

"Prisoner?" Diana frowned "What are you talking about?" She could tell by Faye's attitude the girl was angry at something, and knowing Faye all too well, she had years of experience to prove that nothing good would come out of this conversation, but Diana was always one to try to sort problems out.

"Nothing, whatever…" Faye sighed as she turned around to face Diana. She didn't intend to let her anger out on Diana - or even her mother for that matter - but she was so easily irritated these days she could not control her nerves. 

"No, Faye, I can see something is bothering you… You know you can trust me, talk to me. What is going on?" Diana sat beside her on the bed, leaving her books and notes by the nightstand.

"You see, that's the problem!" Faye angrily got up "All of sudden everyone wants to know what is going on with me, how I'm feeling, if I need something. Mom, you, Cassie, Melissa, my grandfather. Even people from school who I was not friends with! I'm not used to that and I don't like it! I'm fine now, I just want my life back and put this all behind me!" 

Diana looked like someone had just stabbed her puppy. She was used to Faye's explosive behavior, but she didn't expect it coming so soon. Especially not now after they had started walking on a more romantic direction. She wasn't delusional to think Faye would turn into a princess for her, but she did want to be treated with a little more care now.

"Well I'm sorry if you have people in your life who worry about you, Faye" She fixed her gaze at Faye before continuing "I know how you love being independent, but you being in a coma… It was hard on all of us too. Every day we would walk into that hospital only to find you in a worse condition. Now that we have you back, we worry. 'Cause we… I know what is like not having you in my life. And it's the worst feeling ever." Diana held back tears. 

Seeing Diana's hurt face made Faye feel bad for lashing out on her like that "Well you won't lose me again." She decided to answer, trying to control her bitchy mood but failing miserably "So why can't I just go back to my routine, go to school, have my so loved personal space?" She asked looking away.

Diana started to get up with that "Okay, I got the hint. I'll give you your so loved personal space." She picked her own books but left a folder full of notes to Faye "Those are for you, you know, just like the other days…" Diana wanted to scream right now, but she managed to keep her cool and started to walk towards the door, stopping and turning around when she reached the door knob "You know, I spend all day counting down the minutes to see you. Eventually even the seconds." Diana confessed, taking a deep breath "'Cause coming in here and seeing you, makes every day worth it. Sorry if the things you need to be happy right now are not in this room." she said and walked away, the tears she was holding now falling down her cheeks, yet she quickly wiped them away, in case she ran into Dawn on her way out.

- 

Dawn was just finishing doing the dishes when she overheard sniffing and fast pacing through the corridor. _Was Diana already leaving?_ She asked herself.

She turned around just in time to see Diana closing the door behind her, but Dawn was able to get a glimpse of the girl's flushed cheeks and reddened eyes.

She opened her mouth to call for Diana, but closed it the second after. Those two had been closer than ever lately. Diana seemed happier than she'd ever been with Faye finally out of that hospital.

Knowing her daughter, Dawn was sure Faye had managed to say something really mean to poor Diana in a matter of few minutes, like she had eventually done a few times before, - the few times they got into a silly fight - but Diana never got this upset before. Then she wondered: _What could have possibly happened with those two to upset Diana this much?_

Faye immediately regretted acting so stupidly. Diana was always so nice to her and she just acted like a perfect jerk. She was about to protest, but Diana walked out so quickly she did not get a chance, kicking herself mentally for letting her go away. The thought of calling her right away, apologizing and asking Diana to come back crossed her mind, but being as stubborn as she was, she decided to go back to her original plan and get some sleep to see if her bitchiness would wear off.

The last image she saw before drifting away to sleep was of the notes Diana left her, a few small red hearts drawn on the front of the white folder, highlighting 'Faye's notes' in the middle.

Dawn came in minutes later to check on her daughter, so they could finish their previous talk and to also ask why Diana seemed to be crying on her way out, but once she saw Faye peacefully sleeping, she changed her mind, putting the folded clothes she had brought inside Faye's closet.

She acknowledged the girl had a point and it wasn't right keeping her at home when she was already feeling well, but she just needed some more bounding time after everything that had happened in the past few weeks. It's what every mother would do in a situation like this.

Not wanting to disturb her daughter's rest, Dawn quietly left her room, waiting for her to awake so they could finally have a decent conversation.

Faye woke up startled as the sound of a strong thunder filled her room. It was pouring down outside. She didn't even notice that the weather had started to change before she fell asleep hours ago.

After rubbing her eyes, she checked her clock, showing it was past 9pm. For one second she thought that her arguing with Diana was nothing but a bad dream. But she was wrong. That had happened, and while sleep took place, her regret grew stronger.

She was just a train wreck, sabotaging her own relationship with Diana. She shouldn't be pissed about being treated like a little girl, when she was actually acting like one. She wished she could once and for all grow the hell up already. Finally realizing how stupid she had been acting, Faye decided to make things right with her mom first, and then planning an escape to go apologize to Diana.

Faye was about to get up when Dawn opened the door. "Oh, you are awake already. I was coming to check on you, I thought you would be hungry."

"Yep, starving." Faye said, nodding.

"Great. I'll be back with your meal in a bit." Dawn said half way out of Faye's room.

"Mom, please. I can have dinner with you downstairs. It's not like I can't walk, you know." Faye stated, already leaving her bed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about our argument earlier. I understand you, I do. I just hope you can understand me too when I say I almost lost my only daughter and it's hard for me to separate from you again, even if it's just for a few hours." Dawn sincerely explained.

"Mom, you're the school principal. You could check on me whenever you want to, just like you did so many times before." Faye laughed inside, her mom's excuse was the worst, but definitely showed how much she cared about her. 

"I know, but here you're my only concern. There I'd have to be working and dealing with other kids, other problems… It's been so long since I got to take care of you like this, you grew up so fast, Faye…"

"Oh no, not the 'you grew up so fast' talk! Food's getting cold, shall we?" Faye said playfully, pushing her mom out of her room.

When they were half way down the hall when Faye broke the silence between them "I'm sorry about what I said before. Thank you for caring." she looked down, as she always did when not too comfortable with displaying her feelings.

"I'm sorry too. I know you're going through a lot and I don't mean to make it any harder on you. I just worry, that's all. Now more than ever." Dawn said, caressing her daughter's hand in a protective gesture.

The evening remained uneventful at the Chamberlain's, as mother and daughter had dinner together and decided to watch a movie afterwards, continuing with Dawn's bounding plans. Dawn had decided to watch 'The Iron Lady', and although Faye stated, more than once, it was not her kind of movie, she agreed to watch it with her mother in the end. 

Already in the first minutes, Faye sighed, realizing she was already lost in the confusing scenes going back and forth between Margaret Thatcher's life. Perhaps she should even have paid more attention to History classes so she would know who Margaret Thatcher was. 

Dawn looked at her daughter's bored expression and broke the silence "So, did something happened with you and Diana today?" she questioned.

"Uh, today? No, why?" Faye answered hurriedly, afraid Diana had said something to her mother.

"Nothing, she just stormed out of the house so quickly. I thought she could be crying even." Dawn shrugged. She was sure Diana was crying, but if something was happening she hoped Faye would tell her. Or she would figure out a way to find out. 

"Ah, no. She wanted to have some boy talk and I was not in the mood, so…" Faye said sharply, trying to kill the conversation right that instant before her mother got into further questions.

Besides that small conversation, with Dawn trying to find out what had happened, they remained silent almost till the end of the movie. Faye actually had a good time with her mother, and kind of regretted that it took such extreme events to make her realize just how spending time with her mother could be fun.

As the scene of a government meeting went on, Faye realized how much Margareth Thatcher resembled her own mother. 

Her firm speech, how gracefully she could silence all the men in the room, making her opinions known and accepted, how she affirmed that things would be done her way and no other way, not even leaving room for discussion. Yet, when her speech was done, she would gracefully offer tea like nothing had happened, leaving nothing but dropped mouths in the room. 

"This Thatcher chick is a lot like you, mom" Faye said, impressed. 

"I hope you mean that as a compliment, and in that case, thank you" Dawn said, her eyes not leaving the TV screen. Faye could tell she was loving the movie so she decided not to talk to her till the end of it. The last thing she wanted was to piss her mother off once again.

With the movie ending and after taking her night medicines, Faye started to feel tired again, even though she had woke up from a long nap just a few hours ago. She excused herself and went back to her room, throwing herself onto her bed and resting her head on her pillow afterwards. She felt really tired, but she was just actually tired of doing nothing. She was beyond bored. Her mind was filled by thoughts of Diana and how badly she had treated the girl.

Seating straighter on her bed, she collected the closer object that reminded her of Diana - the white folder on her nightstand. Of course she wasn't gathering the notes to study or see what she had been missing at school. She went through the pages smiling at how adorable Diana could be, even in just writing notes, with her colored pens schematic and her perfectly shaped letters.

While going through several pages, one in particular caught Faye's attention. She puzzled looked at a page that was totally out of school topic, full with random words that didn't make sense scribbled down together and some deformed doodles. It seemed like a kid's first learning to write piece of art. _This definitely must be what Diana did during Mr. Cummings' boring History____class_, Faye thought chuckling a little. The only thing funny about that class was making dirty jokes about the teacher's surname. Obviously Diana always tried her best to pay attention to the old man's class – like the perfect student she was – but seemed like she had been getting bored without Faye by her side lately.

Giving another look at the page in hand, what first seemed like just senseless scribbled things, suddenly started gaining another form. Words magically rearranged themselves, and within few seconds Faye could clearly distinguish that that whole page was about Diana's notes about spells and rituals. _What a tricky girl!_ Faye thought, impressed with Diana's new trick to hide witchcraft from non-witches.

It was yet to be born a person who was more dedicated to magic than Diana was. She wasn't the coven's leader by chance. From their coven, Diana was the one who had the larger knowledge on witchcraft, since one of her favorite pastime was spending an amount of time lost between bookshelves at the town's library searching through hidden books, rereading her family's Book of Shadows and conjuring new spells.

Faye read the whole page with Diana's notes about some kind of Thanking Ritual for the Goddesses. Giving thanks for having her back, she supposed. Diana probably was coming that afternoon to discuss about that with her.

When her eyes hit the left bottom of that page, Faye could see very small notes, but so meaningful at the same time. In red small letters she read 'Faye + Diana = 3' and their scribbled down names together 'Daye' and 'Fayana' - it looked like that Diana was trying to see how their 'ship name would be like.  
><em><br>_"'Fayana', huh?" She said reading out loud the name Diana had chosen by scratching the first name and underlining that one. "I like it." She added with a smiling tugging at her lips. And Faye thought Diana couldn't get any cuter. Her heart melted right that second and she shook her head at how stupid she had been with her earlier that day.

Swiftly in bed, she opened her drawer on the nightstand, searching for a paper she left there three nights after she dreamt about fire. Bored beyond words like she had been lately, she simply wrote down the verses that seemed to have come from that dream. Now as she read it again, she noticed how dark it had turned out to be, but it was still pretty lame. She had considered burning it then, but now she was thankful she didn't.

After taking a final read to it, she laughed to herself. _Diana Meade, what are you doing to me? _After all, Faye Chamberlain was not one to write poems. Especially not one to admit her love to someone, or even talk about her feelings so openly in such a lame way. But after seeing Diana's lame affect demonstration, she changed her mind. Yes, she would play the lame type too. And yes, she had to apologize for being a jerk. Tonight.

She quickly hopped off her bed and changed her pajamas into a skin tight black jeans, purple blouse and her favorite black leather jacket - loving the feel of her cool leather back on against her bare arms. She stood in front of her mirror, adjusting her blouse to reveal some more of her boobs and fixing her hair a little. Her final touch was to apply her black eyeliner, also to mask her sleepy face, and her cherry flavor lip gloss. _Oh it feels so good to be back, _she thought with a wicked smile spread across her face.

The adrenaline of what she was about to do soon rushed into Faye's veins. It was certainly not the first time she would sneak out of her house to Diana's, more like the billionth time. But this time was different. She knew her mother would be beyond pissed off if she realized Faye was gone, so she lit a candle and chanted a spell she had learned from Diana's family Book of Shadows.

"_To represent me_

_Let my body be_

_Be safe and be free_

_A clone shall appear"_

Faye smiled as a perfect replica of herself appeared, lying on her bed covered in her soft sheets, looking like it was having the most peaceful of sleeps. _Piece of cake._ It wasn't like she hadn't done that spell before.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone." She whispered to her clone self who was heavily sleeping, taking the poem, folding it and put it inside her jacket's pocket. As she did so, Faye could hear someone at the door downstairs. _Who would show up this late?_

She paused her sneaking out to hear if it was Diana, but instead she heard a male voice, that at that moment, she couldn't quite discern whom it belonged to. _"How is she?"_

"_Thanks god she's all better, and actually back to her normal self." _She could even hear her mother replying.  
><em><br>"Is she sleeping?"_

_"She said she was tired when she went upstairs about half an hour ago. She's probably sleeping by now, so she won't come downstairs. Don't worry about it."_ Her mother said and then there was silence.

Whoever that was, Faye couldn't bother to try discovering his identity now. She had her own love life to take care of now, but she certainly wouldn't let that go. If her mom was dating someone, considering the promise of privacy to the guy, she would find out, soon.

So she got back into her sneaking out plan, and tiptoed to her window and got out gently in the drizzling rain, crawling carefully till the ladder resting by the end of the slippery roof on the back of the house. When she finally got to the ground safely, she went straight to the street, tuning left to go to Diana's house, located only a few blocks from her place.

Diana spent the rest of that day moping about what happened earlier at Faye's. All she wanted was to make things easier for the other girl, help her adjust faster. Help her so she wouldn't get behind with school, keep her company, but most importantly, she wanted to be around Faye. She nearly lost her forever, so the last thing she wanted right now was leave the girl's side.

Things were okay the first few days Faye stayed at home. Diana went to Faye's every day after school. They kept talking for hours and caught up on their favorite TV shows during the rest of the afternoon. Eventually Diana tried to make Faye study a little as they snuggled in bed when they knew Dawn wouldn't show up all of the sudden, but every time they ended up kissing and there went their concentration. She stayed with Faye until pretty late on those days and Dawn would call Charles to let him know that she invited his daughter to stay over. If it were Diana calling, she was sure her dad wouldn't let her stay. But somehow Dawn could make that happen, and Diana was more than happy to sleep next to Faye, loving how they would warm each other up in those chilly nights.

Things were going great, but like everything in their lives, that didn't last for long. Not when Faye gets bored. She was used to Faye's bitchiness, but she was being worse than her bitchy self lately. She thought Faye was happy with her spending all her spare time with her. They were always inseparable when they were just friends, now more than ever, Diana thought that that was what Faye wanted. But apparently she was wrong.

When her crying finally faded, Diana tried to get her mind away from Faye by studying more about the Thanking Ritual she intended to do. She went through her books and bag looking for her witchcraft notes, only to realize that she didn't had it with her – it was inside the folder she left at Faye's.

Diana thought about going back there to collect it, since that page contained more than just her random notes. She couldn't help herself if all she thought about lately was Faye, which ended up reflecting in some silly doodles and hearts she would do involving the girl. She felt a slight shred of embarrassment with the thought of Faye finding that paper, reading all the way down to find how childish she was. Faye would find her so lame now.

_There you go, Diana. I thought you were trying to not think about Faye for a change. _She thought to herself sighing in response. Not think of Faye was like fighting a losing battle.

So she decided then that it was better to get change to go to bed, since it was the only thing she could do by that time.

- 

Walking through the silent streets of their neighborhood in the chilly weather, Faye quickly found herself in front of Diana's house, her legs feeling tired like she had just run a marathon even though she walked just a 5 minutes' walk. She was definitely not used to walking anymore due to all the time she had been spending lying on a bed.

She climbed gently the ladder on the back of the Meade's house that went straight to Diana's room, minding the slippery steps from the recent rain. After taking a few steps, she was facing Diana's bedroom window, the curtains closed but her room still illuminated by the light of Diana's bedside lamp. She gave their secret knock on the window, hoping that Diana would still be up and not fell asleep while reading a book, like she'd seen the girl doing several times before.

Their secret knock on the window startled Diana who was just about to fall asleep. She hm'ed annoyed, and thought about ignoring Faye's call, since she was still not pleased with what happened earlier, but then she thought about that Faye would probably be freeze outside if she didn't let her in.

Sighing heavily, Diana crawled out of layers of sheets and blankets, almost falling in the process of getting up, and closed the distance between her bed and window in a few seconds. Her heart skipped a beat when she opened the curtains to find Faye with her black hair slightly wet, rain droplets gathering over her leather jacket and nose and cheeks reddened from the cold.

"Is it still drizzling outside? Faye, what are you thinking? You could get a cold! Get in here!" She whispered in an anger tone.

"Nah, I'm okay. My badass leather jacket wouldn't let me get sick." Faye proudly stated, getting inside Diana's room, fixing her hair and shaking her sleeves to let some of the collected water fall from her jacket.

On her way inside the room, Faye's eyes just now scanned Diana's outfit. The girl wore nothing but a comfortable white t-shirt and white panties, her mouth watering at the sight as Diana turned around to close the window, her perfectly round butt so in display. Faye wanted to tease Diana about her choice of sleeping clothing, being that it was such a chilly night, but she had so many dirty thoughts racing through her mind at that moment, that if she tried to speak, probably nothing good would come out of it, so she decided to just silently enjoy the beautiful sight in front of her.

"I came baring gifts, which may ruin my badass look, but…" Faye finally broke the silent, reaching out for her back pocket, holding a red rose she had picked up on the Robertson's yard on her way there, and searched her jacket pockets for a folded paper, giving both to Diana once she found it "It's a peace offer. I'm sorry for acting like a douche today…" she looked down, not sure how to act when giving a woman flowers, considering she had never done it before.

Diana stood there speechless after been handed over a rose and folded paper. If Faye thought she would be bought by just a romantic gesture… she was right. Never in her life had she thought she would receive flowers from Faye. Much less what seemed like a love letter. _Faye Chamberlain, being all romantic? Who'd have thought? _

But she wasn't going to let the other girl know that her plan had succeeded already. No. Diana got her seriously mad face on, crossing her arms above her chest to finally reply "You think that's what it's gonna take? A rose and a letter? After treating me like that?" She said in a serious tone taking a pause, searching for Faye's eyes, as she dropped her hopeful gaze to the floor.

It pained Diana to see that look on Faye's eyes faintly fade away. The girl really hoped to make things right with her. Deciding stop with the other girl's misery, Diana added in a much calmer tone "I love it."

She watched as Faye's head snapped up with her eyebrows rising in surprise with her sudden change of heart. Diana closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around Faye's neck and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Well, it's a poem actually." Faye scratched her neck and looked away when the kiss ended.

"_You_ wrote _me_ a poem? A _poem_?" Diana asked stunned to say the least, instantly leaning away so she could read the poem inside the folded paper in her hands.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it, it's silly." Faye said, placing her hand above Diana's and closing the paper again "Could you read it when I'm gone? 'Cause I'm gonna feel stupid if you read it now…" the girl asked.

"Nah-uh! I wanna know what it says!" Diana said while slipping away from Faye's embrace so she could read her poem with Faye standing right there. "Oh, wait… On a second thought… You should be the one to read it out loud to me." She added turning around to face Faye.

"What? No way!" Faye looked offended even. She felt like she had done her part - first writing it and now even giving it to Diana. Her work as being romantic and shit was done!

"If you want to apologize, you should do it right." Diana teased narrowing her eyes to the other girl.

"I won't do it, Diana." Faye shook her head, putting on her resolved face.

"If you don't read it now, I will then!" she took a deep breath and started "_I dream about the fire…"  
><em>  
>Rushing to Diana's side, Faye pulled the paper rapidly off Diana's hand, crumpling it in the process "Please don't mock me! I know I deserve it, I was a jerk. But you know it's not usual for me to write poems, or give someone flowers. I don't even know what I'm doing, I'm just hoping it wor-…" Faye's words were cut by an intense kiss.<p>

"You make me go insane, Faye." Diana breathed out against the other girl's lips "One minute you're treating me like trash the other you're acting like the perfect gentleme-... _woman_? And yes, I know this isn't like you, but I know you're trying your best to please me. And you reading it would _reeeeally_ really please me! I could forget this afternoon ever happened…" Diana said almost in a baby voice, her pouted lip teasing Faye. 

"Gosh, just give this shit to me already!" Faye rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before reading it out loud. "If it's really shitty, you promise you won't laugh? Just ask me to stop and I will, I don't wanna torture you with some lame poetry."

"I promise." Diana said, doubting she would laugh, even if it really sucked. She was too infatuated with Faye right now to make fun of her.

"Ugh, here goes nothing. Literally." Faye said and cleared her throat, before reading lazily the words written in the paper in her hands.

_"I dream about the fire.  
>Tongues of flame licking me.<br>My hair burns like a torch; my body burns for you.  
>Touch my skin and your fingers will stick.<br>You'll blacken like cinder.  
>But you'll die smiling; then you'll be part of my fire too."<em>

_Wow… That is so Faye... _Diana thought trying to suppress a giggle from escaping her lips.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Faye protested, smacking Diana lightly on the arm.

"Aw, brute!" Diana laughed, rubbing her hand where Faye smacked, although it didn't hurt at all "I'm not! Really!" Diana replied still chuckling a little.

"That sounded like a laugh to me!" Faye crossed her arms against her chest and bit her lower lip, looking away.

"Hey, hey, baby", Diana closed the distance between them once again, holding Faye's face in her hands, "Look at me… I'm not laughing at you or your poem. I mean it. I just found it so like you. Intense, passionate." Diana stated, shifting her gaze from the girl's green eyes to her full lips. "You just earned yourself a hot make out session." Diana said biting her lips in return, a devilish smile spread across her face, one Faye would not see very often.

"You think _that_ is what it's gonna take? A promise of a hot make out session? After mocking my poetry?" Faye said, echoing Diana's words from a few minutes ago "You know me pretty well." Faye laid Diana on the bed, getting on top of her and kissing her while running her soft hands all over Diana's sides.

Diana pulled Faye closer by tangling her arms behind the girl's neck, deepening their kiss. The feeling of the other girl's hand running up and down over her, as for their bodies pressed together, sent chills down her spine. It wasn't their first make out session, but this one felt a lot hotter than any of the previous ones. Maybe the tension was accumulating every time things would get hot like this, which would soon become unbearable, like a time bomb ready to explode.

Faye was certain that things hadn't got this heated before between her and Diana, not without the influence of that fatidic spell anyways. And as much she wanted to enjoy this loosy Diana, one thing bothered her, though "where's your dad?" Faye asked, interrupting the kiss, but still massaging Diana's scalp with her long fingers, trailing kisses on the girl's neck and torso.

Diana sighed reveling in the sensation of Faye's lips spreading kisses along her skin, before she replied "I don't know… Out? He has been doing that a lot lately. He has also been coming home pretty late after work. I feel like he is dating... Dating your mom, actually. I know, sounds weird, right?" She added with a chocked laugh.

Since they lost one of their parents when both girls were still pretty young, they always wished that their living parents would end up getting married. They always wanted to be as closer as they could, and with their parents dating and then marrying, they would become sisters – just as close as they always wanted to be once ago. But now… Now things had changed. Now it felt more than weird to even think about the possibility of their parents dating, since their daughters were somehow hooking up.

"Our parents? Ew!" Faye made a disgusted face, stopping her kisses for a while and thinking about the possibility presented by Diana. But then realization hit her. _That man talking to my mom moments ago…_ "Oh shit, your dad was at my house right before I sneak out…! Ugh, EW, gross! We gotta go there, now, imagine the things they could be doing!" Faye said already getting up, but then she thought about the possibility for a moment "No, don't imagine! Oh, hell, do not imagine no matter what you do. No, no, no, get the image out of my heeead!"

"Yeah, 'cause that's smart! 'Hi Ms. Chamberlain, dad, Faye heard you two when she was sneaking out to my place and we came here to tell you that you two can't date 'cause we're doing that already…'" Diana teased pulling Faye down on top of her. As if she was sharing her thoughts with Faye, Diana couldn't help her own mind from picturing something about their parents doing... Yeah, it wasn't pleasant. "Oh, Faye…! Why would you make me imagine something like that?" She said hiding her face under Faye's neck. "And why does this feels so weird? It's not such a taboo, is it?" Diana asked slightly confused.

"No, it's not a taboo, since we don't share blood or anything, but… I don't want us to become sisters! At least not anymore." Faye resumed her kissing, her right hand full on Diana's bare thigh "'Cause let's just say all of the thoughts racing through my mind right now would be illegal in case we end up sisters." She said, kissing Diana hard on the lips.

As their tongues danced against each other, Faye's hand began to move from over Diana's thigh, going under her t-shirt, stopping at her belly, her fingers teasing around her navel, and the edge of her panties, causing Diana to freeze."Faaaye, stop…" Diana breathed out against the girl's lips, stopping the girl's hand from going any further. "I can't. I mean, we shouldn't..."

Faye opened her eyes and took a deep breath as soon as Diana's words hit her "I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't…" her words trailed, she was not known for herself control, but she respected Diana too much to push things with her, especially when she didn't want to screw everything up again "it's just hard, when we're together…" Faye couldn't even finish her sentences, almost as if she was slowly getting down from whichever cloud she was just in.

"I know… I feel the same." Diana replied, her eyes darting to Faye's inviting lips, trying too hard to not start kissing the other girl again "It's just that...There's still too much going on. You, our parents, how to deal with them, how to act in school… I think we should take things slow with… I mean, I don't even know what we have." Diana avoided eye contact with Faye now, not wanting to seem like she was intimating her, because she definitely wasn't. She just wanted to know if they were already on the 'calling each other girlfriend' stage.

"Hmm, something special?" Faye replied in her playful tone and chuckled, still not sure herself what they really had.

"I'm serious, Faye. We've been doing this for some time now, don't you think it's time we talk about what it actually means?" Diana hopefully asked. She knew it wasn't Faye's favorite kind of talk, but especially after today, she needed to know on what ground she was standing on.

"Yeah, I guess" Faye said, getting off Diana's lap and sitting beside her, leaving a strange space between them.

Diana analyzed Faye's uncomfortable movements, but decided to move on "Do you want to be with other people, beside me?"

"What? No!" Faye answered immediately, looking somewhat offended Diana would even ask that. "Why, do you?"

"Of course I don't! I'm just asking 'cause… If we're gonna be together, we're together, and that's it. I don't want to share you with no one else." Diana said, lowering her voice, almost ashamed of how jealous she could be when it came to Faye.

"What makes you think you're gonna have to?" Faye caressed the other girl's hand, now realizing what this was really about "Hey… Something you wanna tell me?"

"Not reall…" Diana shook her head but was interrupted by Faye's word.

"Diana, I know you. Spill."

Diana rolled her eyes. It was true, Faye knew her too well "Well, it's just, I saw today how anxious you are to getting back to school and 'getting your life back'" she air quoted, almost mocking Faye's words, showing how much they hurt her "And I know what school really means to you. Dressing provocatively and teasing boys and…" Diana paused and looked down "If you did that now, it would hurt me."

"Oh, so that what this is about…" Faye got up, walking in circles in Diana's room. This was not the kind of talk she used to have, not ever. "First of all, that's not why I want to get back. I just can't stand being in my room lying all day long. Second, of course I would not 'tease boys'" Faye air quoted in return "all day, get back home and make out with you all night. I'm not that insensitive, you know?" Faye saw Diana's mouth opening but continued anyway "So no, I don't want to be with anybody else, I don't wanna tease anybody else, and yes, I wanna be with you. Whatever that means and no matter what we have to deal with afterwards. All I know is that being with you makes me happier than I've ever thought I could be, and… I don't want it to go away…" Faye said honestly, her gaze fixed in Diana's lovely face. "So, if you want to, I want to…"

"Be my girlfriend?" Diana jumped off her bed and stood in front of Faye, her hopeful smile spread across her face, her dimples showing.

"Yes, I do. But the real question is, do YOU want to be my girlfriend, Miss Meade?" Faye held Diana's hips and brought them closer together.

"Yes, of course I do, baby" Diana kissed Faye passionately on the lips, hearing Faye chuckle lightly, probably by being called 'baby'.

Faye smiled into the kiss thinking how on earth could she get so damn lucky. She'd finally got herself someone who loved her, who cared for her, who wouldn't hurt her feelings. For once in life Faye wouldn't have to always keep her guard so up. She knew Diana, she loved Diana, since ever. So she made a silent promise to herself to make this relationship work and to make Diana the happiest girl alive.

"I just have one question…" Faye said when the kiss ended, her face still close to Diana's.

"What is it?" Diana asked, worried Faye was having second thoughts.

"I can still wear the slutty outfits though, right?" Faye asked, pushing her shirt down, revealing some more of her cleavage. "I do have a hot girlfriend I want to impress now."

"I'm already impressed…" Diana said, looking at Faye's boobs, unconsciously licking her lips "We can discuss that later, but… Please try keeping the slutiness to a minimum, I'm not sure I can beat up every guy that looks at you. Or maybe I should just stamp 'Diana Meade's property' on your ass" Diana said playfully, kissing Faye again while her hands softly caressed Faye's back, teasing her ass by the end.

Diana closed her eyes and simply enjoyed how overwhelmed she was with all these feelings, her heart still beating fast, her skin warm from being this close to Faye, every cell of her body telling her that's where she belonged - with Faye. Silence fell between them for a few minutes, as they just stood there, holding each other, when Faye spoke up "Being like this with you, makes me feel…"

"Whole?" Diana completed her sentence.

"Yes…" Faye whispered, holding Diana tighter.

"There's so many things I'm still afraid of. Like how we're going to deal with our parents. I mean, we can't keep sneaking around forever… But I feel so strong when I'm with you, like Wonder Woman, like we can accomplish anything." Diana said, resting her head on Faye's neck and taking in her sweet scent.

"Wonder Woman? I like it. Do we get to fly an invisible jet and have badass whips?" Faye raised her eyebrow when Diana's body flinched at the simple mention of the word 'whip'. "I'm just kidding. So, girlfriend… From now on, I'm walking blind here. What's our next step?" Faye asked, trying to make her whip joke go unnoticed.

"Well, you still own me a date, don't you think I'd forget about that…" Diana said, narrowing her eyes to the girl in front of her.

"Okaay, a date. Got that. Anything else, madam?" Faye kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, you could always spend the night… I sleep better when I'm with you…" Diana said trying to make it sound the least dirty possible, as she headed to her bed, her cheeks burning at her confession.

"Hmm, tempting…" Faye licked her lips when Diana already started pulling her towards the bed "But I shouldn't. Quite honestly, I'm having a hard time controlling myself just standing here next to you, especially when you're wearing…" Faye thought it wasn't necessary finishing her sentence, Diana's panties and t-shirt were self-explanatory.

"What? You know I don't like wearing pants to sleep." Diana said in an innocent tone, kneeling down her bed.

"Oh yes, I so do. And for that I'll forever be grateful for the rest of my life. But not right now, 'cause…" She found herself already taking steps towards Diana on the bed "Ugh, no-no-no! I wanna do this right! I promised that, remember? So, I'm gonna head home. I made that clone spell and well, we never know. Besides your dad could get back home and if my mom awakes that clone, things could get **really** messed up…" Faye started babbling, trying to get her mind off Diana thighs, but it was clear she was struggling with Diana's rule to take things slow.

Diana, in return, found Faye's attitude nothing but adorable, how she stumbled in words and tried to remove her eyes from her thighs but simply couldn't. In a gentle movement, she got out of bed and cupped her girlfriend's face, leaving a sweet kiss on her lips "I understand. Thank you." Diana simply said, letting Faye know how grateful she was that she was trying to resist her urges, but not saying she also had a devilish little voice inside her telling her to simply push Faye into her bed and make love to her already.

"Yeah, yeah." Faye shrugged and smiled "C'mon, I'll tuck you into bed so I can give you a proper goodnight kiss." she said, leading Diana back into her bed and pulling the covers so the girl was warm and comfy in bed. "Goodnight, girlfriend." Faye leaned and kissed Diana passionately on the lips, her heart racing. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Faye. I love you too." Diana lingered in the moment, loving the treatment she was receiving and knowing she would be missing Faye as soon as she left the room.

"Since your dad's not home, I'll go out through the kitchen's door. The last thing I want is fall on the slippery roof and get myself some extra hospital time." Faye said, already listening to the rain pouring once again outside.

"Okay. Please take the umbrella in the kitchen, I don't want you getting sick." Diana said, shifting in bed and making herself more comfortable.

"Alright, I will. See you tomorrow?" Faye asked, heading to the door.

"As always" Diana nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Faye smiled and turned the lights off, looking in Diana's direction just one more time "Oh, and by the way, I like 'Fayana' better." Faye chuckled, remembering the girl's notes.

"Hey! That was private, you know! How rude to go on reading a girl's notes like that…!" Diana blushed trying to sound offended, but finding Faye's comment adorably cute "But that's good. I like 'Fayana' better too."

"So, 'Fayana' it is. Sleep tight, Diana bear." Faye smiled and closed the door behind her, taking the umbrella like Diana requested and heading back to her house, loving the smell of rain on her way home.

-

After climbing her roof, when she step foot in her room again, her clone was still there sleeping sound. Taping her clone self on the shoulder, she sat on the bed, removing her boots.

"Good evening, hotty." her clone self said, getting up and already caressing Faye's abdomen, her chest touching Faye's back.

"Uh, I forgot I did that to the spell...!" she rolled her eyes, remembering about a tedious night she decided to play with herself. Literally.

"What? Don't you wanna play again?" clone Faye asked, pouting and sounding disappointed "You know I can…"

"No! Thanks, but no. Not tonight, anyways. I got someone in mind…" her eyes wondered, the taste of Diana still fresh on her lips, and she was not going to waste that with another one of her foolish jokes. "Thanks for the offer, though. You're still smoking hot." Faye laughed, looking at the perfect replica of herself. "Now, scram." she touched her replica's forehead and it immediately disappeared in a white light.

Quickly changing back into her PJ's and feeling exhausted from her night walk, she threw herself in bed. She was about to drift into sleep when she noticed her cellphone by the nightstand. She was such in a hurry while leaving to apologize to Diana she left home without the device. She then reached for the cellphone to give a check on it, only to find that she received a text message a few minutes ago. Who else would have texted her_ this_ late at night other than Diana herself.

_"Listening to the rain & can't stop thinking abt U. But then, I already do that all day.  
>Hope U got home ok. Missing my GF already...<br>Sweet dreams bb. I 3 U  
>Di."<em>

Faye thought about replying, but she didn't want to wake her girlfriend in case she had already fallen asleep. So she decided to text her first thing in the morning, and went to sleep with a wide smile across her lips at the thought she could finally call Diana her girlfriend.

-

**A/N:** I wanna thank kwynterx95 for suggesting that Faye's poem from the books to be used on a Fayana fic. It was really what was missing to make Faye _that_ lovesick for Diana in this first chapter! So thank you, bb! xx 3


	2. Thankful

**{Chapter 2 - Thankful}**

_—_

The first week of Faye and Diana's relationship was going great. More than great, perfect even, just like they both knew it would be. So far there had been no fights, no arguments. They were simply enjoying the wonderful feeling of belonging to each other, wondering why they had never surrendered to these feelings before and regretting it took such extreme manners so they'd realized all they needed in the world to be happy was each other.

Faye was finally allowed by her mother to go back in school, and of course, she was already hating being back to school routine. Waking up early, attending boring classes, dealing with lame classmates, stupid teachers talking about subjects she couldn't care less…

When she walked through the corridors, she could hear whispers and rambling, she was the school's sensation. For the first couple of days, she would tell people off, tell them to mind their business. But yesterday she got so pissed off with all the talking and stares that she was getting, that she yelled out in the middle of the cafeteria during lunch "YES! COMA GIRL IS BACK! NOW FUCK OFF ALL OF YOU!"

In return she got Diana kindly asking her to calm down - which she did so, in exchange of an evening of practicing spells together - and an invitation to spend some time at the Principal's office. When her mom told her it would probably be best if she stayed at home for a little longer, she definitely calmed down. It was better to be walking among these boring people than locked up inside her room.

Still, every day she would forcefully drag herself out of bed to walk past the Chance Harbor High School front door, wondering why she was so eager to be back to that place to begin with. But then every morning she would see Diana coming over to her. Her luscious brown hair – some days pushed back in a ponytail, other falling in flawless locks over her shoulders -, her chocolate eyes shining bright, as well as her perfect dimpled smile, and it was always a breath taking sight that was well worth the sacrifice. _How can she always look her best in such a lame, intellectual environment? Figures..._

"Hey you." Diana greeted her girlfriend with her big grin as she stopped right beside Faye in front of their lockers – which has always been right next to each other, of course.

"'Hey you' back." Faye replied, her eyes darting to Diana's lips instantly. She wanted to kiss her girlfriend so badly. If only they were on a less public place…

The hallway was full of teenagers opening and closing lockers, running to all kinds of directions, talking to themselves... They all seemed really distracted, but not that much. If something out of the ordinary happened - like two girls kissing - they would all stop everything they were doing to stare and gossip about that for sure.

So Faye restrained herself from the urge to lean in Diana's direction and steal a kiss, but she couldn't stop herself from intensely staring at the other girl.

Diana paused for a moment, trying to understand why Faye was staring at her like that "What? Is there something on my face?" Diana puzzled asked, already opening her lockers to check on her mirror.

"Wha-? No, no!" Faye hurriedly answered and added in a dreamy tone "There's nothing wrong with you, baby…"

"Then why are you looking at me like this?" The girl curiously wondered.

"It's just that…" Faye gritted her teeth hissing "Fuck… I really wish I could kiss you right now. I miss your lips on mine since last night…"she said in a lower tone that only Diana that was really close to her could hear it.

Feeling butterflies fluttering her stomach with the girl's statement, Diana got a bit closer to Faye to whisper back "I really wish you could… And I miss you too." she added blushing those perfect round cheeks.

She was so close to her girlfriend in that instant, that her intoxicating sweet perfume almost made Faye dizzy. "Ugh! Not being able to kiss you whenever I want to? Sucks!"

"I know, it really does, but you know we can't. At least not for now. We are ready for coming out just yet. I'm sure this town isn't – or will ever be - ready for this."

"Then let's skip school, go somewhere_ less_public. Like the Abandoned House. We could stay the whole day there, doing nothing but kissing…" Faye suggested getting dangerously closer to Diana, who instantly took a step back.

"You know how I feel about skipping school, Faye." Diana shook her head, gathering her books for the next period. "Besides, we can't hide on the Abandoned House. The girls can show up there."

"And what if they did? We won't be doing anything embarrassing. Come on, we could snuggle all day long then… I know that you _love_to snuggle with me." Faye said in her best seductive tone. She definitely knew how to push Diana's buttons.

"Now that's not fair…! But you won't convince me with just that." The girl replied trying hard to not give in to Faye's tricks. Convincing Diana was a hard task, almost impossible. 'Almost' being the key word_._

Faye could be quite persuasive whenever she wanted to - especially with those intense green eyes, inviting lips and seductive talk. Not even uptight Diana could ever resist to that.

"Well, then maybe I can convince you with some kissing, perhaps a massage too…" Faye shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"Faye… we can't…" Diana tried to go against the idea, even though the devil on her left shoulder screamed way louder than the little angel on her other shoulder.

"Yes, we can. Meet me in the Janitor's closet in 15?" Faye knew Diana wouldn't say no. She had worked her seduction moves just right and by the look on Diana's face, she was successful on her task.

The bell rang before Diana could answer properly, being literally saved by the bell "Ugh, we have class now." She finished gathering her books, holding them tightly against her chest, and closed her locker.

"Yes, but not together today. No one will ever suspect of anything. Come on, Di… This is our chance." Faye teased, her head motioning towards the end of the corridor, where the Janitor's closet was.

"Faye…" Diana tried to speak, but Faye looked so gorgeous she had lost the ability of speech.

"Don't make me beg for it, Diana Meade. '_You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiiiiss me…_ _You want to looove me..._" she kept her voice down as she started giving her best 'Miss Congeniality' impression.

"Okay, fine!" Diana gave in, shaking her head and softly giggling. "But only the first period! And you better ask for someone's notes later!" She firmly added. "See you in 10."

"I'll be there in 5." Faye smiled wide.

After actually succeeding to persuade her girlfriend into skipping the first period, Faye had to listen to Diana babbling about how dangerous that was, specially her somehow 'mother in law' being the School Principal.

"Calm down, would you? I'll just tell her I was feeling dizzy after Gym class and you skipped Physics class to take care of me…" Faye shrugged.

"First of all, lamest excuse ever, since you're not going to attend Gym class this month, and second, she would be mad at _me_for not taking you to see the school nurse." Diana frowned.

"You know what, if she even asks something, I'll deal with her, so just stop worrying, okay? It was worth it, wasn't it?" a wicked smile formed in Faye's swollen lips from all the kissing.

Diana got lost in those full lips for a few seconds before answering "I guess…" she trailed off "But you know you're being a bad girlfriend, corrupting me like this."

"I can't see how releasing you from a lame ass class to come to make out with a hottie like me would classify as bad…" Faye replied already pressing Diana against the door of the janitor's closet, "Which, by the way, we are wasting time in not doing so…" she added giving the other girl no chance to protest, as she crushed her lips against Diana's, silencing the girl for another make out session.

Giving up since her arguments were nothing compared to Faye's, Diana threw her arms around the girl's neck, letting Faye pull her even closer.

"I think I'm starting to like school for the first time in my life." Faye breathed out between kisses.

"I wonder why…" Diana teased back, her fingers tangling in Faye's hair.

As both girls kept their lips occupied, Faye's hands that were tugging Diana's hips, started to move upward inside the girl's jacket, caressing her sides, her thumbs brushing slightly at the curves of Diana's breasts. She couldn't help herself but to cub her hands around them on the next second.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked slowly opening her eyes, her lips barely apart from Faye's.

"Just resting my hands in somewhere soft…" Faye replied with a shrug locking gaze with the other girl, peppering kisses on her lips.

"Oh, is that so…?" Diana asked between light kisses, letting her hands move downward Faye's back, stopping at small of her back, only to tease her girlfriend by hiding both of her hands in the back pocket of the girl's jeans.

"What do _you_think you're doing?" Faye playfully asked rising on eyebrow.

"Just hiding my hands in somewhere safe…" Diana answered mimicking her girlfriend, slightly cupping the girl's round buttocks.

Faye had to laugh at how naturally adorable and sexy Diana could be. "I think I'm in love with this corrupted version of you…"she remarked.

"I'm just fighting fire with fire…" She teased with a wink. "Don't get too attached to her, though… She won't be skipping classes to make out with you that often…"

"I doubt that. Soon she'll be begging me to skip classes for our make out sessions. I know she can't resist this…" Faye leaned forward to take her girlfriend's lips in her own in a passionate kiss, her tongue exploring Diana's soft tongue, when the bell rang once again "Fuck sakes! This bell has GOT to be a world champion in worst timing ever!"

Chuckling, Diana gently pushed Faye away "We have English now. Come on, we have to be quick." she said giving one last smack on Faye's lips and hurriedly got out of the Janitor's closet pulling Faye by the hand, right in time before everyone was already wandering through the corridors.

After two make out sessions during that day – one in the janitor's closet, and another at the girl's bathroom a few minutes ago -, it was finally lunch break.

Faye and Diana walked in the cafeteria like they weren't all over each other 2 minutes ago. Diana scolded Faye for messing up her hair, but managed to fix her perfect curls back on, as for Faye, she enjoyed kissing Diana's neck from behind while she did so.

As soon as they got their lunch, they walked to their usual spot back in the cafeteria. Of course Cassie and Melissa were already there, since their classes had ended 10 minutes ago.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Cassie asked as Diana and Faye sat down in front of her Melissa.

"Busy fixing our hair and makeup…" Faye vaguely replied giving a knowing stare at Diana, who's cheek turned red instantly.

"Diana, are you okay? You seem a little flushed." Cassie carefully inspected the girls face.

"Ahem… Yeah, I'm fine." Diana replied as she pushed her hair back, letting a purple mark on her neck on display.

Melissa was distractedly eating her salad, but gasped once she saw the mark on 'Miss Goody Two-Shoes' "Is tha- Is that a hickey?" Melissa asked, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Diana frowned and quickly used the back of her iPhone as a mirror to look to her neck "Oh, my god, Faye…!" Diana silently yelled and kicked Faye under the table "I asked you to not leave a mark!" she mouthed.

"Ouch! I'm sorry about that, I got a little carried away…" Faye shrugged, but not losing her proud smile.

The girls looked incredulous, impressed by how fast Faye had managed to make Diana loosen up a little, with school make out sessions and everything.

Diana not pleased, picked up her purse, excused herself and got ready to leave, not even looking at Faye, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Di, where are you going?" Faye spoke softly when she got up and stopping the girl by the arm.

"Fix up your mess. Where else?" Diana tried to keep her chin down and cover the hickey with her hair as much as possible.

"Want my special help?" Faye raised her eyebrow in a seductive tone "I wasn't hungry anyway." She lowered her tone so only Diana would hear "Not for food I mean…" she added biting a smile on her lips.

"No, Faye. You stay." Diana simply said, hurrying to the nearest bathroom. She knew just what spell to use to make the hickey go away, but she would never risk doing magic in public.

"Uhh, busted!" Melissa mocked when Faye sat back down pouty, crossing her arms against her chest, and asked "So what, you two have been sneaking around school? I gotta say, they don't make many make out places in this hell hole…"

"You know, you two should be more careful… You're not the only horny teenagers around here" Cassie completed Melissa's phrase and advised "That's exactly the kind of thing that would piss Diana off, getting caught."

"Oh and you would know that because of your various make out sessions with Diana, Cassie?" Faye rolled her eyes "We just got together. It's natural we wanna be around in a more… Intimate manner, what can I do. I don't care about what people would say, but Diana cares, so…"

"How sweet. One week of dating, and you're already whipped…" Cassie put on her bitchy tone and took a sip of her soda.

With that, she definitely hit Faye's nerves. She wasn't whipped. Maybe a little, but it was for Diana to be the only person to know, not for some blondie to make fun of her for that "No I'm not, but enough about me,... I heard you got sick of dreamboat Adam - who wouldn't? - and moved on with Jake. How is he doing, by the way? Did he try to rape you yet?"

"Faye…!" Melissa reprehended. "Can't we have a lunch off of you two bickering over stupid things?" she gave her bad look between Cassie and Faye and the girls surprisingly calmed down.

"Fine…" Cassie mumbled and went back to her soda, avoiding eye contact with Faye.

Faye rolled her eyes "You're right. I'm just on the edge…" she stopped when she heard Cassie clear her throat, mocking her once again, but admitted "More than usual. It's just frustrated not having a decent amount of time with my…" she paused, the word still sounding strange when she used it with someone who wasn't Diana "…girlfriend. You know Diana, she's always worries a lot. Now all she worries about is that our parents will catch us, or someone at school... It sucks." Faye vented her frustrations. Lately it was rare she would get to spend some alone time with Melissa, or even Cassie for that matter. She was always around Diana, and she wasn't one to complain about that, but as small relationship problems, such as this one, started to appear, she missed talking to someone about them.

"Well, you have the Abandoned House." Melissa suggested.

"I thought about that, but Diana shut down my proposal immediately. She feared one of you could walk on us there." Faye rolled her eyes. Why did Diana even have to be so uptight and so paranoid about 'getting caught'? They weren't even having sex or anything. So what if their friends walked on them doing something so dangerous and –woah-pause-shock-alarm- kissing?

Melissa listened carefully, and all of the sudden she had an idea. "Well, I'm sure you guys can figure out something. I'm gonna get more desert. Cassie, help me out." She got up and led the girl by the hand.

"But, you still haven't eaten that one..." Cassie protested, but Melissa pulled harder.

"I'm gonna get another one then. Come on!" in a second they were at the distance, whispering and eventually looking back at Faye.

"What the hell are these witches up to?" Faye whispered to herself as she narrowed her eyes back at them, but forgot about that the second she saw Diana gracefully walking back to their table.

During that week, the girls had had three circle meetings to finish the final details for the Thanking Ritual that Diana had been studying so long for. She taught them all the details they needed to know and they practiced the chanting, so no word would be forgotten when the time came.

They were going to perform it on that Saturday. Diana had learned that Saturday was a day for communications, new beginnings, protection and bindings, according to some writings on her mother's Book of Shadow about daily correspondences for magical workings.

Besides giving thanks for having Faye back, nothing better than have the blessing from the Goddesses themselves in this new beginning - not only for Faye - but for them both, since now they were walking a joined path. Luckily enough, the Ritual was going to be performed on the exact same day they bound their circle, four years ago. What started as just a Thanking Ritual, turned into a huge celebration for them all.

When the day finally came, Faye helped Diana out on collecting all their supplies over the Abandoned House, considering it was of their best interest. At night, Cassie drove by Diana's to pick them up. She had picked up Melissa first, leaving Diana and Faye for last, because Diana was obviously freaking out over the last details and making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

They all went in Cassie's car, since their excuse to their parents was that they were having a sleepover at her place. Packing Cassie's car with the supplies for the ritual inside their bags, they headed to the nearest beach, in a spot they used to do some rituals in the past and knew was almost deserted.

They arrived to the desert beach a quarter to midnight, the moon already shining high above the dark sky, moonlight reflecting over the vast ocean ahead. Cassie pulled over by the improvised parking lot, and they all got at of the car with the supplies for the ritual inside their bags.

Cassie got their ceremonial dresses out of the trunk, and handled to each girl. As she and Melissa took separated paths to change into their dresses, Faye walked after Diana, following close behind.

"Faye, some privacy, please." The girl asked over her shoulder as she stopped behind a heap of rocks.

"Oh, come on! We have changed in front of each other since ever!" Faye protested, but was met with Diana's serious stare. No way she was going to win that battle. "Ugh, okay. Fine! I won't look or anything… I'll be just changing behind your back."

Diana scuffed, "Yeah right, 'cause I can trust you with that." Turning her back to her girlfriend, she quickly took her jacket and shirt off, the freezing night breeze breaking chills all over her skin.

"I mean it!" Faye replied taking her leather jacket and shirt off, turning her head immediately afterwards to sneak a peek at her girlfriend changing.

"Uh huh…" was all Diana replied as she took off her boots and jeans.

They took off their bras and panties as well, and stood completely bare naked under the moonlight, which gave Faye some wicked idea. They would have to wait for the summer to do that, but it wouldn't hurt to suggest it now...

"You know what? We should totally come over here to go skinny dipping together on summer..."she suggested, giving another look into Diana's direction, just in time to see the girl bending over to collect the ceremonial dress. _That ass, though…_

Diana's eyes grew wide at the suggestion "What? No! Even in the summer, the water would be freezing…" she tried reasoning, as if this was the only problem she found in Faye's idea.

"You are such a pussy…What if we heated the water a little? Would you least consider?" Faye used her sweet tone to try to convince Diana.

"Maybe…" the girl vaguely answered, not wanting to give Faye any hopes but also not wanting to sound too uptight.

"Well, that's a progress." Faye honestly said, glad she still had time to work that idea on Diana's mind.

Both girls finished putting their dresses at the same time, as Diana turned around to look at Faye doing the last buttons. Their dresses were all the same and Diana had to almost beg that Faye would do the buttons till the end, not leaving any cleavage behind. This was a sacred ceremonial after all, not a party.

The white thin lace was almost transparent and combined with the silk lining. It revealed every curve of Diana's body as Faye's eyes wandered, and even though the long sleeves and straight neckline didn't leave much skin left, she could still contemplate her girlfriend's beautiful body.

As they headed back to Cassie's car to drop their clothes and meet with the girls, Diana broke the silence "By the way, you're such a liar. I know you looked."

Faye looked at her, offended "Well unless you have proof I'll deny it. Shame on you, Diana, for making accusations on such a sacred day!" Faye held her chin up, a playful grin escaping her lips.

When the other two girls emerged, they all put their clothes there on the truck, taking their bags with them through the path to their secretive spot on the beach. They were all shaking, as they walked in the cold breeze of the beginning of winter, the wind touching their skins through the thin lining of their dresses. As soon as the ritual began, the rush of power running inside of each would keep them warm through the whole ceremony.

As they arrived there, Faye breathed deeply, taking in the salty smell of the sea, while the other girls prepared the ritual. Cassie took the sacred gems out of her bag, Melissa gathered the herbs and Diana made a circle on the sand with a stick while Faye took the candles, placing them in the spot where each one of them would stand.

When the moon was right above them, the girls entered the circle, each stood up positioning on each quarter (cardinal point) – Diana on North, Melissa, East; Faye, South; and Cassie, West.

Then Cassie positioned the sacred gemstones that were the offering to each Goddesses on the center of the circle, one at each cardinal point, starting from north, going clockwise, Melissa did the same with the herbs as well.

Diana then handled each girl their candles. It was time to call the quarters to cast the circle and begin with the Ceremonial. She lit her green one, the scent of pine mixing with the ocean breeze. She then held it high in front of her, facing up to the sky and chanted:

"Hail to the guardians of the North, mighty Earth who feeds us, our home and mother, welcome to the circle."

Diana passed the lighter to Melissa on her left afterwards. The girl took it and lit her yellow candle, the lemony scent spreading across the circle. She held her candle high, faced up the sky and chanted:

"Hail to the guardians of East, blessed Air who cools us, the breath of life in all, welcome to the circle."

It was then Faye's turn. Melissa offered her the lighter, but Faye didn't take it. She held her red candle upright and cupped a hand swiftly around the wick. Within seconds a flame appeared out of air inside her hand, the spicy scent of cinnamon invading their nostrils.

"Show off..." Melissa whispered giving the lighter back to Diana, receiving a wicked smile from Faye in return, right before the girl looked away, faced the sky and started chanting:

"Hail to the guardians of the South, sacred Fire that sparks life in all, our protection and father, welcome to the circle."

Lastly, it was Cassie's turn. She took the lighter that had gone back to Diana and lit her blue bayberry scented candle. She held it high in front of her, looked up to the sky, and chanted:

"Hail to the guardians of the West, Water of life, where all are cleansed and reborn, welcome to the circle."

With the circle now casted, all girls put their candles to the ground right in front of them, and joined hands.

Being the circle leader, it was Diana's task to start the ceremony. They all lifted their joined hands towards the sky right before Diana started saying out loud "Hail to Thee, spirits of our ancestors and Goddesses. We come here today to be thankful for Thy blessing in returning our sister to us and to celebrate life."

"Blessed be." Diana and the other girls greeted in unison.

With their last words, the flames on their candles shone ten times brighter, giving them to signal to say their prayers. Each one of them would get to name one thing they were grateful for and make each Goddess a request. It could not be a selfish request, like wealth or eternal life. They were proving in front of the Goddesses they were pure at heart witches. Being North, Diana was first and the prayers would go clockwise on the circle.

She took her candle from the floor and held it with both hands. Then closed her eyes and let the words come from her heart "Hail to Thee, Goddess Diana! Goddess of Witches, Goddess of the Moon, Protector of Women! In this sacred night I am thankful for Thy protection, and may we never leave this dimension again." Diana opened her eyes, looking at Faye, clearly making the request because of the recent events. Diana's candle flickered before blowing out, confirming her Goddess had accepted her request.

Next was Melissa's turn, she did exactly as Diana, holding her candle high, her voice getting stronger as she said her prayers "Hail to Thee, Goddess Persephone! Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld! In this sacred night I am thankful for our friendship, and may we always rely on each other with Thy blessings." Melissa's yellow candle also flickered and blew out. A rush of energy flowing through the girl's body, making her close her eyes and smile.

Faye was next, holding her candle up to the sky, the sea breeze waving her hair as the words started leaving her mouth, in tune with the waves crashing against the rocks "Hail to Thee, Goddess Hera! Goddess of Love, Goddess of Women, Queen of Heaven! In this sacred night I am thankful for getting a second chance to spend the rest of my days with the ones I love" as she spoke those words, her eyes flew open for a second, locking on Diana's "And may our powers grow to protect us as long as we are deserving of Thy blessing." Faye's candle flames started fading in star shapes before blowing away. She asked for power and was already being given as requested.

Cassie's candle illuminated the circle along with the moon as the girl started "Hail to Thee, Goddess Athena! Goddess of Wisdom,Goddess of Warfare, Protector of Truth! In this sacred night I am thankful for our circle, and may we always stay true to our hearts." Before Cassie's candle faded away, all their candles illuminated again and blew out at the same time, confirming the end of the ceremonial.

All girls lifted their joined hands to the skies once again, and intoned in unison "We bow to Thee, Diana, Persephone, Hera, Athena, and thank Thee for Thy blessings — the Cauldron of Night full of life, and death, and life again; Thy magic give us wings. Blessed Be."

As the ritual was about to end, they had to cast out the quarters by thanking the guardians for coming. They started counterclockwise with Cassie, ending with Diana as she said:  
>"Hail to the guardians of the North, thank you for attending this circle. Go in peace and know you are always welcome here."<p>

With that, Faye broke the circle in the sand using her foot, and the ceremonial was over. The girls walked to the sea, soaking their feet in the cold salty water and leaving their candles next to the rocks touched by the waves.

With the ritual completed, they headed back to Cassie's car. As they got to where the sand ended, they could no longer feel so connected to the earth, but they could still feel their bodies humming with such a powerful energy flowing through them.

Faye finally spoke then "Well, that was quite a rush." She commented already by Diana's side.

"That was something else. Oh, by the way…" Melissa added, spinning around to face the three girls "Happy anniversary, girls! I love you all." She said cheerfully, getting closer and opening her arms to group hug them.

"Aw, I love you too!" Cassie and Diana said at the same time, bringing them closer.

"Yeah, yeah, I like you all a little…" Faye rolled her eyes but also joined the group hug.

They separated after few seconds, taking a few steps forward when Diana asked "We're changing our clothes back, right? It's not like we can get to your house dressing like this." she said to Cassie.

"Yeah, we are." Cassie answer and decided to enjoy all the extra magic she felt she had right now, snapping her fingers together, as the girls instantly changed back into their previous clothes.

"Well, look who's the 'show off' now…" Faye teased and held Diana's hand, walking her to the car.

Cassie "Shall we go? We still have to go back to the Abandoned House and pick the rest of our stuff." Cassie simply said, exchanging a devilish look with Melissa.

The girls nodded, and they soon got on their way back.

Cassie pulled her car next to what they made the Abandoned House parking lot, not shutting off the engine when they stopped.

"So, this is your stop." Cassie said, looking at Faye and Diana in the backseat.

"What? Aren't we just getting our stuff and heading back to your house to..." Diana started question, certain they would still follow their evening plans and have a sleepover at Cassie's.

"Well, change of plans." Cassie simply said, sharing a grin with Melissa who sat beside her in the passenger seat.

"What do you mean change of…" Faye now questioned, but was interrupted by Melissa.

"You can thank us later. Now get your witch asses off this car and enjoy your night together. A little bird told us there might even be a surprise waiting for you in the attic." Melissa said, giggling and looking back at Cassie.

"Look, we appreciate the offer, but what if Mrs. Chamberlain calls, we could get in…" Diana pondered, this time interrupted by Cassie.

"No worries, Diana. We'll handle everything. We'll come around noon to pick you up for coffee at the Java Brew. I'm trying to get a part-time job there." Cassie added

"Oh imagine that! The queen bee serving me a latte… Yep, life is good." Faye teased receiving a fake smile from the blonde girl in return.

"Very funny… Now, scoot." Cassie said, opening the door locks, giving them both a threatening look, which Melissa quickly mimicked.

Diana and Faye looked at each other and then to both girls, not quite sure how to react to the sudden surprise "Alright, I guess a night to ourselves wouldn't be such a bad idea..." Diana looked at Faye, who was already smiling wide at the idea, but she still wasn't completely sure they should be doing this.

"It's a great idea!" Faye said not hiding her enthusiasm as she tried to push Diana out of the car already.

"Wait, wait! If anything happens, you call us and pick us up immediately, right?" Diana looked at Cassie and Melissa and ignored Faye's excitement for a second.

"Of course we will. Now go, enjoy." Melissa assured her and gave them a warm smile. "You two deserve it."

"Yes, we do." Faye said Faye finally pushed Diana out of the car.

"Thanks, guys" was what they both said at the same time, and Diana completed right after "You're the best."

"We know…" Cassie smiled and winked as they shut the door, then she started moving her car as she yelled "Have fun!" already heading back to the highway with Melissa, proudly leaving behind their two beaming - and very thankful - best friends in love, to a night they would never forget.

TBC


	3. Surrendering

**{Chapter 3 - Surrendering}**

_—_

__Walking hand in hand, Faye and Diana found their way through the bushes in front of the Abandoned House thanks to the moonlight, though they could found that well known path even in the complete darkness. Once they entered the place and crossed the hall that lead to the big room, all lights turned instantly on.

"I guess we are exhaling magic, thanks the Goddesses." Faye remarked as the girls quickly took of their jackets since the interior of the house was warmer than outside.

"What did Melissa say about the attic?" Faye asked a few moments later as she put her leather jacket over the couch.

"She said there might be a surprise waiting for us up there…" Diana replied looking up to the upper floor, her curiosity kicking in.

She looked over to Faye, who was a lot curious herself but shrugged instead of making any move, and let Diana go upstairs first, following her close behind.

Like before, when they reached the attic, all candles settled over the floor and furniture magically lit up revealing a beautiful Indian style tent with sheets set in the middle of the room.

The worn-out wooden floor that was normally just covered by an old rug in the middle surrounded by a set of old couches, was now covered by a tangle of silk sheets and cushions —of all shapes and sizes — in shades of red, orange and gold. Around the tent of red and burgundy sheets in beautiful oriental patterns, there were red rose petals encircling the candles inside lotus shaped vessels across the floor, and floral arrangements with orchid, gerbera, marigold and lotus. A couple steps in front of the tent's entering, there was a pretty set of four square tables fitted together, in which the center piece was a bowl of water with floating candles and little purple aster flowers.  
>It was the most romantic scenario both girl's had ever seen in their lives.<p>

"Whoa…! This is… amazing!" Diana smiled wide, covering her lips with her hand in shock, not quite believing the sight before her eyes.

The attic had never been so well decorated before, nor smelled so good. The girls could sense a woody scent in the air coming from the incenses burning nearby the tables. After a few seconds, they could finally identify the scent of sandalwood getting in and out their nostrils. From what Diana knew about incense's properties, sandalwood helps in the development and expansion of intuition, but most of all, it worked for sensuality and attraction. And that couldn't be a coincidence.

"Sandalwood… That's common incense for Hindu rituals, right?" Diana casually asked.

"Yeah… They really got the Indian vibe right. Very impressive!" Faye looked around the room – that somehow looked like a rustic version of her own bedroom — taking in every detail. _They really had everything perfectly settled…_ she thought.

Paying much attention to their surroundings, every single element in there had a proper meaning and energy, which all combined, made the whole room vibrate. The atmosphere around them felt thick with power, like it was tangible. They could sense that energy tingling their skins. Cassie and Melissa surely intend to create a perfect and magical love environment for their friends.

"I can't believe they went through all this trouble for us… Faye,… Were you involved in this too?" Diana suspected and turned her gaze back to Faye, who picked up a flower from a vase and walked in her direction.

"As much as I'd love to take credits for this… I wasn't." Faye sincerely replied as she put an arm around Diana's waist to pull her closer till their bodies lightly touched, and placed the flower behind Diana's ear, letting her thumb caress the girl's cheek after she did so "These are all the girls' doing. Apparently they are our number one supporters. We should get them both 'Team Fayana' shirts." Faye finished, lightly chuckling.

Even though she was still overwhelmed by this surprise, Diana chuckled and softened under Faye's touch, taking hold of her girlfriend's hand for a moment to plant a gentle kiss to her palm "Yes, we are definitely in debt with them after this. Still, I can't believe I didn't suspect of anything!"

"I knew they were up to something yesterday. They even asked me some random questions about Hindu gods that I liked… I didn't know what it was for. I figured it was something for the ritual. But now I know why they were being so inquiring and secretive…" Faye slowed her words till the end, admiring Diana's features, the little white lotus matching her pale skin, making a perfect contrast against her deep brown eyes. Faye kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and hugged her tight "Since they went through all this trouble, we should enjoy it…" she softly said against Diana's ear and smiled closing her eyes, taking in the girl's sweet scent. It felt so good to do these things without having to worry about being caught.

"Yes, we should…" Diana's words trailed off, her mouth still hanging open as her eyes took in the sight in front of her while hugging Faye and caressing her back. It looked so beautiful, that it felt surreal. Arranging all this surely must have taken an enormous amount of time and money, considering the immense amount of silk their friends used. On second thought, judging by all this energy hovering in the air, Diana was sure they just snapped their fingers and had all of these effortlessly done in no time. And that thought made her recall some bet their friends made god knows when. "Yet, they are still in trouble. Did you knew they made a bet about how long would it take us to get together?" Diana felt Faye pushing her to look her in the eye.

"What?" Faye frowned "They didn't."

"They did." Diana disapprovely shook her head.

"Those pretty little sluts, I'll kick their asses!" Faye playfully stated "Were we always that obvious?"

"Yeah, I guess we were…" Diana quirked one eyebrow with that thought. "I thought they could probably react badly about us, but they really surprised me when I told them. All they've done since then, was help us get together."

"Yeah, I know. Still, this doesn't change the facts! No one should make bets about my sex life!" Faye huffed crossing her arms above her chest.

Diana's cheeks flushed slightly at the mention of sex. Looking around this romantic scenario set up once again, she couldn't help but see herself making love to Faye all night, feeling the silk fabric touching her skin and the incense scent filling the room along with her pleasure moans. That mental image alone made her feel butterflies over her stomach, and turned her whole her face red. "Yeah, well" she nervously started, shaking those sensual thoughts away from her mind, and continued "Are you going to spend the whole night trying to come up with a plan to revenge on Cassie and Melissa, after they had planned us a perfect night together, or are you going to join me through dinner?"

"What dinner?" Faye puzzled asked, looking around once more. Maybe she had missed said dinner, though she doubted she'd have missed it due to her little starving situation.

"This dinner…" Diana answered, motioning her hand to the table in front of them. And as her hand pointed to the piece of furniture, a delicious set of meal appeared before their eyes.

The food matched the decoration and it was a true banquet. Faye could see all of her favorite Indian and Arab food around the table, all dishes in small portions made exactly for them, plus a tray with some fruits and a jar of red wine. Everything plate and bowl made of gold, was beautifully arranged around the center piece.

"Melissa and Cassie who?" Faye joked, leading Diana by the hand to their banquet, but soon paused when something caught her attention.

By the end of the table, Faye spotted a small statue she had recently studied about, shaking her head when she realized what Cassie and Melissa had done, even taking the time to research minimal things such as this.

"Something wrong?" Diana asked Faye, who was apparently lost in her thoughts but snapped her head up at hearing her girlfriend's voice.

"No, not at all! I just can't believe they would go through so many details for us, even putting a Shiva image there." Faye smiled pointing at the golden statue on the table.

"Hm, I'm gonna assume it's a good thing?" Diana frowned, clearly not knowing what that was all about.

"Yes, I guess it is. I read about it when I was still in the hospital, it was a book Doctor Miller gave me to pass the time…" Faye vaguely answered, still lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a Hindu mythology book over the nightstand… Now I'm curious as to what this God could have done to make Faye Chamberlain go into introspective mode." Diana hugged Faye from behind and laced their fingers, leaving their joined hands to rest above Faye's abdomen, placing her chin on the girl's shoulder, waiting to hear the story.

"Shiva did lots of things, it just that… There was one that especially caught my attention, 'cause it stands out from most the Hindu myths. There is an ancient Sanskrit epic, The Ramayana… In which Shiva plays an important role in this interesting narrative of two queens that conceived a child together…"

"Two queens that conceived a child? Really? I didn't know there was this type of thing in Hindu myth. What's the story behind it? Can you remember it?" Diana asked, eager to learn something new.

Faye paused, remembering the words in the book as if she was reading it again, almost if the statue was whispering its history to her "I actually can. It says that when a famous king of the Sun Dynasty died, the demigods become concerned that he didn't have a son to continue his line. Lord Shiva then appeared before the king's two widowed queens and commanded them to make love together, and by his blessings they would bear a beautiful son. The two wives, with great affection for each other, executed Shiva's order until one of them conceived a child. Unluckily the child was born boneless, but by the blessings of a sage, Astavakra — I think — the child was restored to full health and continued the dynasty. The sage then named the child "Bhagiratha" – he who was born from two vulvas – or some shit like that… He later became a king and is credited with bringing the Ganges River down to earth through his austerities." Faye blinked a few times, feeling a sudden dizziness, like she was getting out of some sort of trance.

Feeling her girlfriend's body becoming soft and heavy, Diana tightened her hold, keeping Faye still "Whoa, you okay there?" She was so focused in the story she didn't realize Faye had somehow zooned out.

"Yes, I just felt dizzy… Maybe it's 'cause I'm starving…" Faye said regaining herself "Or maybe it was just a power overdose. Can't you just feel the magic in this place filling your body? Everything is so powerful, so intense" Faye said, amazed at whatever had just used her body to tell its story, overwhelmed with the power running through her veins.

"I can…The girls made an excellent job here. I've never felt this house so energized before." Diana said, turning around to face Faye, "But come. Let's eat then." and added leading Faye by the hand, seating on soft cushions randomly placed next to the short tables.

"Oh, and just for the record, I didn't know you were so into the Hindu culture, researching and all. Smart Faye is quite a turn on…" Diana found herself saying, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"You couldn't have figured that out when we were in class yesterday, and all I wanted was to skip it so we could makeout?" Faye teased in return.

Diana placed herself on Faye's side and stared at the food, amazed with herself for this little magic trick. "Gosh, I can't even choose! I'll let you choose for both of us, since you are the expert in these exotic cultures."

"That's gonna be hard, since you happened to pick all my favorites dishes here. Murtabak, samosas, falafel, baklava…" Faye looked between the dishes, her mouth watering with the sight. "Okay, try the samosa first…" Faye said grabbing the fried snack, deepened it on the green chutney sauce, and offered it to Diana to take a bite. After the girl did so, Faye ate the other half, and waited for Diana's approval.

And it came first in a 'humm' as she savored the dish "Delicious… A bit too spicy for my taste, though…" she said coughing a little.

"You should like spicy, you're my girlfriend after all" Faye winked and reached for the wine across the table "But here, take a sip of wine." Faye poured them wine in two golden cups, sharing one of the cups with her girlfriend as they clicked it together for a toast "For our nights to be always full of magic just like this one" Faye stated, taking a long sip of the sweet wine.

"With you they always are…" Diana smiled after taking some of her wine herself and froze at the vision of her girlfriend licking her fingers clean after having another snack. That simple act somehow trigged something inside her, making her body temperature rise a little.

"Well, I try." Faye playfully put on her badass attitude for a moment and shrugged, adding lemon to her baklava and taking a generous bite "Hmm, spicy food is the best!" Faye talked with her mouth still kind of full "Seriously, try this" Faye dipped the food in the spicy sauce once again and gently placed it in front of Diana's lips, although the girl still looked hesitant. "It's good, I promise" Faye said in a sweeter tone.

Diana couldn't resist to that sweet tone, and took a bite, and it actually tasted really good, and not that spicy at all. "Hmm… I guess once you get used to it, it doesn't taste so spicy. Kinda like you…" Diana teased, covering her mouth with her hand, as she let a chuckle escape her lips.

"What is that supposed to mean, smarty pants? I'm not as hot as I used to be for you?" Faye felt offended, and scared that she could be losing her touch.

"No!" Diana replied, now laughing out loud "I can't see you ever stop being hot" she quickly added, her gaze running through Faye's whole frame for a fraction of a second, before she looked back into those green eyes that she adored, and continue "I'm saying that, you can be really sweet sometimes…"

"Yeah, I heard that sometimes this happens when you're in love…" Faye let her softer side show once again, just as she intended to do all night long. This place and especially Diana inspired her to be nothing but her sweetest. "Just don't tell anyone. This is between you and me" Faye frowned and used a threatening tone.

"No need to tell anybody. All that matters is that you can be your whole self with me." Diana said reaching out to grab hold of her girlfriend's hand, giving it a light squeeze before continue "You always showed a sweeter side for me as we grew up, but never this way… I'm glad that I can finally know this side of you." She finished with one of her large grin, her dimples showing up on both sides of her cheeks.

"I know, it's just…" Faye paused, it could be really difficult for her to talk about her own feelings sometimes, especially when the love she felt for Diana was so big she could never quite put it into words "Being your girlfriend brings out a softer side of me. It's different from…" she automatically stopped herself, not wanting to go into ex's talk "Anything I have ever felt. Sometimes I just wanna do such dork things I don't even feel like myself…" she lowered her head and rolled her eyes at how lame she just sounded. _What was this girl doing to you after all?_

Diana's smile didn't fade as Faye tried to explain her feelings to her. It was totally adorable. She was delighted to see the always tough and mean Faye Chamberlain growing soft for her. And seeing this brand new side of her girlfriend felt like she was getting to know the girl all over again. "I thought I had been in love before, but now I'm really getting to know what love feels like…" she paused, pushing a lock of hair behind Faye's ears, and sighed getting lost in those big green eyes "But please, tell me what dork things you've been wanting to do…" she teased eager to know.

"Oh, no, no, no! It takes a lot more than that sweet smile of yours to find out what goes on in here, Meade" Faye said , pointing her forefinger to her own head "Besides, how could I surprise you if you'd already know everything?"

Diana got closer to her girlfriend, sitting in a kneeled position, and pouted "You know I don't like to keep curious…! Tell me at least one thing. The least dorky, if you prefer. Please…"

"I'll tell you one if you tell me one of yours…" Faye bit her lip, she was not one to resist Diana's pleas, but she wouldn't also give in her silly secrets for free. She could be changing, but she was still Faye Chamberlain after all.

_That was easy…_ Diana thought to herself, and gladly replied "Deal! But you go first."

"Alright, fine" Faye shrugged, she thought it couldn't hurt to share something silly, as long as it would make Diana happy. In fact, she'd be willing to do anything at her reach so that Diana's gorgeous smile would never leave her face, but that was just another corny detail of her she had learned recently "Let's say… If I could — and I will, I just won't tell you when — I would love to spend a weekend with you on the mountains. Just the two of us, having hot cocoas in front of a fireplace, for two whole days." Faye sighed at the thought and quickly added "Now it's your turn. And it better be good."

"Faye! That's so romantic and not dorky at all!" Diana beamed as she pictured them both getting away for a romantic trip. "But you didn't play fair! I guess you really still are the same old Faye." She narrowed her eyes to the other girl "I should do just the same to you, but I won't. Well, I do have a lot of silly things — as you would say – in my mind but I tend to share the most of them with you, so I guess I'll share the newest one" she paused for a moment, looking away, not too sure if she should be already talking about these kind of things, but it was Faye that really brought that up to begin with, and ever since, she couldn't stop shaking the feeling of wonder if that would ever happen to them in the future "Seeing you talk about that Hindu story, of two women conceiving a child… It made me wonder if we'd ever have one…" she finally said, looking back to Faye, who was now wide eyed.

"Whoa, a child?" Faye spontaneously asked, somehow scared that Diana would already look into them so far ahead in the future "Maybe it's a bit soon for that…" she tried to put into words what really screamed inside her. That they were only sixteen. That she could screw up their relationship before that even happened. That she wasn't sure if anyone could ever love her for so long, especially if Diana realized in the process she deserved better. That if she ever constituted a family with Diana she would be the happiest woman on earth and that she would try her best to be a good mom, but right now only the sound of that word scared her so much she couldn't even change the terrified look on her face "Besides, it was just a story… Do you really think this is possible? It's not like I could just call Shiva and ask for a kid" Faye continued, hiding her feelings behind sarcasm, as usual.

Great, she had scared Faye off. Diana tried to correct her slight mistake, but she couldn't take it back now "I know it's soon! I mean, we have a whole life ahead of us, but I can't wait to live it all beside you. I don't even know why I said such thing… But you know when you have a feeling about something?" She sudden asked.

Ever since she had those conversations with her dead mother's spirit — after she summoned her to save Faye's life almost a month ago — about being destined to be with Faye, Diana couldn't stop thinking about their future together. And when she did, she always had a feeling like something was missing, as if she was supposed to remember something, but she didn't quite know what. It was like the feeling of almost remembering a word you're desperate to use, but then it slips away. Somehow after hearing that story Faye just told her moments ago, Diana had that feeling once again. And it took her back to when she got Faye's memories back. That sudden connection made her wonder if something happened on that moment which she wasn't being allowed to recall.

Finally Diana shrugged and answered Faye's question, giving an honest smile "We live in a world of magic. I think anything is possible…"

"Yeah, we do" Faye simply replied, wanting to avoid the topic more than anything right now, so she continued eating, trying to keep her mouth full so she wouldn't say anything stupid but still not wanting to ruin this night with an awkward silence "You do now that I love you, right?" Faye asked after taking a sip of her wine, Diana was also eating, but she looked sort of uncomfortable now.

Diana gave a faded smile, regretting actually saying anything at all, but turned her gaze to Faye's saying "I know you do. And it's always good to hear you say it." And before they got back in silence, she decided to put that thing past them and resume what still could be a great night "I'm sorry I even mentioned that. I didn't mean to make things weird, me and my big mouth… I just sometimes like to think about the future, and every time I look into it now, you're always there. You were always there…" she looked down before locking her gaze once again in Faye's, and asked "Don't you see us that far in the future too?"

"Diana, it's not that-" Faye tried to explain, but she really couldn't "I do see us. When I asked you to be my girlfriend, I didn't mean it for the week, or for this month… I asked you to be mine because I know you are the one for me. Because nobody else will ever make me feel like you do. But thinking about that just adds so much pressure. Can we just enjoy now? Starting with enjoying every second of tonight? I would say unfortunately we're not getting the chance to be alone in a nice dinner like this every day" Faye got closer to Diana, kissing her softly on the lips "What do you say?"

Putting not only the slightly issue aside, but also her insecurity, Diana kissed Faye back, letting herself linger on her girlfriend's lips a little longer before replying "You are right, let's just forget about this, enjoy tonight and this meal. I'm still hungry, by the way. What else is there to try?" she asked lost between the varieties of dishes in display in front of her.

"Many, many yummy things!" Faye clapped her hands like a kid not certain what toy she should chose to play with, when then a particular fruit called her attention and she looked back to Diana before reaching for the tray grabbing a perfect strawberry in her fingers. Giving Diana a mischievous smile, she bit half of it, feeding the other half to her girlfriend.

"Okay, if you keep feeding me like this, I'll get spoiled…" Diana said covering her mouth with her hand as before swollen the sweet fruit "But aren't we supposed to eat the dessert after? You are always the one against the natural order of things, aren't you?" She teased before having another sip of wine.

"Oh I'm sorry if those strawberries look delicious and I want to have them now. Please feel free to continue with your natural order of things while I enjoy them…" Faye shrugged and took a larger and juicier strawberry, giving it a slow teasingly bite, a red drip from its juice ruining free to her chin, but Faye just let it drop to her lap, before licking her full lips and cleaning the drip with her thumb, laughing at how paralyzed Diana looked.

Diana couldn't take her eyes off Faye's mouth, the way slowly puckered her lips around the fruit, and how she licked her lips and thumb clean afterwards. If Diana didn't know Faye well, she might think that the girl was doing nothing wrong, just having a strawberry. But it was obvious that her girlfriend was teasing her heavily right now. And even if she tried really hard to not give in into Faye's seduction, she wouldn't last long, not when that sight was making her feel funny things down her belly. She snapped out of her trance with the sound of the other girl's laugh and cleaned her throat before saying "Alright, give me another one…!"

"Oh, but wouldn't that be a terrible unbalance in the natural order of things?" Faye said in a serious tone, holding a strawberry between her teeth, getting closer to Diana's mouth. She gently placed herself on the girl's lap and slowly lowered her lips to meet Diana's, teasing the girl's lower lip, gently rubbing the strawberry against it.

"You are such a tease…" Diana whispered against the sweet fruit, its scent invading her nostrils, as her hands drift from Faye's thighs, to the small of her back.

When she tried to bite it, Faye stopped her, bringing her head back "Nuh uh…!" she raised an eyebrow, a playful smile across her face, while the strawberry kept firm in place between her teeth, and she started to move to Diana's neck, rubbing the bitten fruit ever so lightly in the area, taking a deep breath as the smell lingered in Diana's skin.

The feeling of the wet piece of fruit and Faye's hot breathe against her neck made Diana slightly tremble beneath the taller brunette. She clutched her hands on the girl's hips and let a hiss escape her lips as Faye was making her way up, drawing a line with fruit from her neck back to her mouth, and Diana leaned in, finally being allowed to have the bitten strawberry, their lips slightly touching in the process.

Diana couldn't stand the heat between them anymore. As she got lost in Faye's green eyes, in the yellow dimming candle light, she was overcome by an urge to kiss Faye intensely, feel her and nothing else, which she did so. Slowing, without taking her eyes off of the other girl, she closed the distance between them, her lips smoothly touching Faye's at first. Faye was just as much eager to kiss her girlfriend, and immediately responded to it, her tongue entering Diana's mouth after sliding through the girl's bottom lip.

She pressed herself against Faye as they deepened their kiss. The feeling of their bodies flushed against one another, sending shivers down her spine. She ran a hand through the girl's neck going to the back of her head, only to slightly tug her dark silky hair.

They broke the kiss after a moment for air. Faye was okay with just being sitting there kissing, but then without breaking eye contact, Diana was standing up, pulling her by the hands to stand up too. She barely noticed when Diana pulled her by the hem of her shirt to get inside the tent. All she could see was Diana's sweet brown eyes getting darker with desire, and she was enjoying being the cause of that.

Faye would never admit this to anyone else outside that house, but she was letting herself be led by Diana and she loved it. Sitting with Diana in a pile of soft cushions, her eyes burning into Diana's, she smiled wide as the girl pushed her shoulders slightly back and sat on top of her. In a second, her back was against the cushions and she had the girl she loved on top of her leaving feather kisses down her neck.

Faye smiled inside, glad that the night that she didn't exactly planned to happen was working well so far. With their bodies pressed tighter against each other, Faye marveled at the fact that their breasts fit perfectly together, that particular contact increasing her arousal. She tugged Diana's hair while kissing her, her fingers clasped around the hair next to the girl's neck. The sexual tension between them had been quite obvious and quite unbearable these past few days, so she had a feeling that that makeout was going to go further than the others. Finally.

Diana let a moan pass her lips at the feeling of Faye's fingers at the back of her neck. She tugged Faye's hair in return, pulling her head slightly back, breaking their kiss. They stared at each other's darkened eyes, full with love and passion. Faye leaned forward trying to kiss her again, but Diana pulled way, and since she had her grip on her girlfriend's hair, they keep parted by mere inches. Diana devilish smiled as she saw Faye frustrated expression, and leaned only an inch, to tease the other girl by grazing her lips ever so slightly above Faye's.

She was enjoying so much to be this close to her girlfriend, finally all alone, without any worries, that she was letting her control freak side get the best of her, and the feeling of – for once – have the control of their makeouts was somehow hotter than she expected to be.

After teasing Faye's lips some more, Diana finally let her girlfriend kiss her again. Faye felt almost completely won over by ecstasy, so she decided to reason things before it went too far "Di…" she softly said, interrupting the kiss "I know we want this, a lot. I honestly don't even know if I can stand another minute, but, I will wait if you want to. I don't wanna rush into things, I meant it when I said I wanna make things right from now on, and this would be our official first time, you know, after-" she looked away, only to have her chin grabbed by the other girl.

"Shhh… Faye. I know. And I want this just as bad as you do. Just, no more talking…" Diana whispered as she demanded, closing their distance with another slow paced kiss, teasing Faye's lips with her tongue, before the kiss turned into a passionate one, their tongues fighting for dominance until they parted in need of air once again.

"Hmm, okay, I just wanted to make sure. Feeling bossy tonight, are we? I like it…" Faye bit her lip, clearly not obeying the no more talking request, licking her lips temptatively, teasing Diana while softly running her red nails over Diana's arms and hands, intertwining their fingers when she got to the end.

With her fingers intertwined, Diana slowly lifted their joined hands above Faye's head, "You are disobeying me…I don't like it" Diana said playing along with the bossy part. Seeing Faye biting her own lips once again made Diana crave for them even harder, so she leaned in capturing the girl's bottom lip between her teeth. As they kissed, Faye barely noticed Diana pinning her hands above her head, making them stay out of her reach.

Diana's sudden bossy attitude made a hot wave of pleasure build through Faye's body, culminating in her center, as she felt herself getting wet. Being around Diana would naturally cause such a reaction, but having Diana controlling her, even though she would not admit that out loud, could easily become her new favorite thing.

The heat of the room – most precisely of the tent — was almost unbearable and suddenly Faye's clothes started feeling extremely uncomfortable and definitely unnecessary.

Given Diana's recent actions, she figured it would be okay if she removed at least some of it, still she was uncertain about what would happen between them in the following instants.

"Di, I'm so hot" she stated, holding Diana's back while lifting herself up, quickly removing her shirt, revealing her red lace bra which barely contained her voluptuous breasts.

"Yes, you are" Diana said, biting her bottom lip, admiring Faye's well defined and toned abdomen, the sight increasing the heat she was already feeling. When she felt Faye's warm hands touching her sides from underneath her shirt she decided to remove hers also, her soft locks falling over her breasts after it was off.

Faye found herself speechless in front of Diana, as she looked between their bodies so close together, their bellies inches apart. She was hypnotized, her eyes fixed on the girl's breasts, her hands wanting to wander all over that soft skin. Although, Diana's next action quickly snapped her out of her trance.

Looking between their bodies, Diana felt slightly ashamed of her own for a moment. While her skin was pale, Faye's was naturally tanned, while her belly was just flat, Faye's was well shaped. Somehow regretting having removed her own shirt, which she still held in her hand, she placed the blue blouse over of her stomach, as if trying to cover her insecurities with a piece of fabric.

Faye frowned when she saw Diana's attempt of covering her skin after having removing her shirt, instantly realizing what the girl was thinking "Diana" Faye stopped, considering if her move had been too sudden "I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, I don't want to do anything you don't want to." she softly said, caressing Diana's cheek after tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I-I want to! It's just that…" Letting her insecurity kick in, Diana looked down, as she placed a cushion in front of her chest. "You are at least 10 times prettier than me…" She said with her words trailing off. "I just don't feel pretty enough for you. Gosh, I sound so stupid right now…!" She stated, hiding her face in between her hands.

"What?" Faye asked, not believing her ears "You're kidding me, right?" she removed Diana's hands from her face and kissed each one of them at the time before kissing the girl softly on the lips "You sound at least 10 times sillier than you normally are" Faye teased, the tip of her nose brushing against Diana's, their foreheads touching "You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, Diana. Everywhere I look, I see nothing but perfection" Faye honestly said, her hand now resting on Diana's thigh "Not only on the outside, but also on the inside. I don't know what I did to deserve you…"

Faye's words were full with honesty, and Diana couldn't deny that. She could see for herself the truth behind Faye's green eyes. They were shining brighter than ever as Diana got lost inside of them. "I don't know what I did to deserve you either…" she replied as she rested a hand above Faye's, giving that hand a light squeeze. Letting her shyness aside, she closed the distance between their lips, taking Faye's between her own for a quick kiss.

"Let's just enjoy having each other then, alright? No more silly talk." Faye asked, laying back and pulling Diana on top of her, throwing the shirt Diana held in front of her across the tent. "And please bring back bossy Diana, I was starting to feel we had a real connection" Faye teased, mesmerized at how sudden Diana's mood could change from bossy to insecure and she only hoped she could finish the night with just being bossy.

Diana didn't have much time to agree with that, as she was pulled down to lie on top of Faye. The skin on skin contact made her whole body tremble, like a shockwave sensation had passed from one to another. She stared down to find Faye looking at her, her eyes suddenly growing darker once again. It stunned her how well their bodies fit together, and how such little things as the feeling of their skin touching could cause such sensation. She would have to be crazy to want to deny their chemistry. It was totally undeniable. It was like they were molded for each other. Two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

As that thought crossed her mind, she decided to let her shyness fully aside, and give herself into those feelings, just like moments ago, accepting Faye's request and sitting on her lap, her hands going to her back, causing Faye to buck her hips in anticipation. Without getting her eyes off of Faye's, Diana took gracefully her bra off, and the other girl couldn't help herself from reaching out to help removing the delicate piece of clothing away.

Faye's mouth watered at the sight, as she ran her fingers ghostly along Diana's back, feeling her smooth skin break in chills with the softest of touch. When she was dragging her fingers closer to Diana's breasts, she looked up, wondering if she had permission to follow her desires. What she got in return, was a soft moan from her girlfriend as her fingers grazed slightly under the girl's voluptuous breasts.

Without hesitating, Faye traced her fingers around the soft flesh, first watching her girlfriend's reaction, as she closed her eyes reveling in the feeling, and then her mouth was making contact with the girl's hot skin, as she kissed her way from Diana's neck to between her breasts.

Diana threw her head back, brushing her hair over her shoulders and gaining Faye access to her chest, the feeling of Faye's lips against her skin sending electric waves through her body. When Faye made her way up to capture Diana's lips, she reached for the other girl's bra. Faye kept her lips on Diana's as her long fingers slid the bra straps along her arms till it was finally off.

After parting slightly to toss the undergarment away, the feeling of their breasts squeezing against each other sent shivers down their spines and all they wanted to do next was to lose the rest of their clothes.

For Faye's surprise, it was Diana's that made the first move, as her fingers grazed the edge of her denim jeans. She opened her eyes to find Diana looking at her, slightly unsure if she should follow her instincts, so Faye helped her, by opening the button of her pants, and with that, Diana got off her lap to help her slide it down her legs.

Diana traced her hands up from Faye's thighs, her fingers softly caressing her abs. She leaned down and kissed around the girl's navel, as she moved her hands further up, teasing the sides of the other girl's breasts. She kissed her way up Faye's body, leaving pepper feather kisses between her breasts.

Faye was going insane. She couldn't hold her arousal much longer, and let a sharp moan escape her lips at the feeling of Diana's hot mouth against her nipple. When Diana reached her lips, Faye spun them around, pining Diana under her. She kissed her way down the girl's torso once again, this time to get rid of her jeans.

She looked up to her girlfriend as she slowly undid the button and zipper, and slid the fabric off the girl's legs. Enjoying the feeling of Diana's naked body underneath hers, Faye realized how natural it felt, almost as if this was how they were always supposed to be. She made her way up, kissing Diana's knees and thighs, and couldn't help but to linger next to the girl's hot center.

Finally facing her girlfriend once again, Faye tightly embraced Diana's hot body, leaving small kisses in the girl's shoulders and caressing her back, trailing the kisses to Diana's arms, bringing the girl's hand with her own next to her lips, kissing it in a loving gesture.

Faye opened her eyes to look at Diana, who looked away in return. She couldn't help her hands from shaking slightly and she knew Faye had noticed. She tried to let go of Faye's hands, only to have the girl hold her a little tighter "Diana, is something wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable or something?" Faye asked, already distancing herself from Diana a little.

"N-No, of course you're not. I was actually thinking how well we fit together, I just…" Diana stopped in her words, surrendering to the feelings of Faye's gentle fingers caressing her hand, tracing circles around her palm.

"What?" Faye questioned "You can tell me anything, you know that. I'm still the same Faye you've always known. Or is that what's making you nervous?" Faye frowned.

"No, it's not like…" Diana tried to explain but Faye continued.

Faye felt nervous at the hesitation in Diana's voice "Well, we won't do anything you don't want to." Faye thought she had figured out what was really going on, grabbing one of the many sheets around them, using it to cover Diana's upper and lower body "'Cause I'd be just as happy just laying here cuddling with you, feeling you near. But we can still kiss, right?" Faye asked, certain she knew what was really going on.

"No, Faye, it's not like that" Diana said determined, removing the fabric from her body and scooping back closer to Faye, their bodies touching once again "You're just really natural at all this. And I feel silly, like I won't know what to do next – after all, I wasn't in my conscious mind that other time… What if now I'm not good at this…" she motioned between them "What if I suck?" Diana's insecurities dripped from her words.

"Well, if you suck I'll definitely like it, baby" Faye playfully stated and chuckled, making sure the double meaning she put into the sentence was well noticed.

Diana felt her cheeks burning at Faye's statement, and retorted "You're terrible" although she couldn't help but laugh herself with that.

"And you're so silly. How could you even think I would not enjoy anything involving naked you and me together in a romantic set up?" Faye said kissing Diana's hand again, her green eyes darkened with passion, never leaving her girlfriend's.

Diana's heart calmed down a little, but her insecurities were still getting the best of her, blocking her from fully enjoying this moment "Will you still love me in the morning? Even if it's not what you expected?" she asked almost in a whisper.

Faye's mouth dropped, almost if Diana had just asked if she could kill her puppy, but she knew how insecure Diana could be and over the years she had learned to deal with it being as gentle as possible "I'll love you forever, no matter what. And I expect nothing more than loving you and having you loving me in return. The rest will follow. I'm not even sure what I'm doing myself, I'm just following my instincts…" Faye said, letting her hands wonder along Diana's side "and enjoying how good it feels to be with you." The girl added as she softly smiled. It was that special smile Faye never used for anyone else but Diana, and Diana knew that all too well. "So, can you promise me? No more silly insecurities? 'Cause I might have to slap you and that would kill the whole romantic vibe we have going on here" Faye smiled and kissed Diana's cheek.

"Yes, I promise" Diana smiled back, kissing Faye gently and mentally thanking every Goddess for having such a special girl in her life "How do you do that? You know, sometimes you can be hardheaded, but you always treat me like a princess. Melissa and Cassie wouldn't believe me if I told them that you got such a soft side… But I'm glad I'm the only person you'll share this side with. It means the world. It makes me feel special. How do you always make me feel this special?"

"Magic" Faye simply replied and waved her right hand, slightly lifting herself off of Diana to see if her little spell had worked. She looked around and the tent now was surrounded by a thick, heart shaped layer of roses petals, their hot bodies settled in the middle on top of the soft fabric and pillows "Let's do magic together" Faye closed eyes and kissed Diana again, lowering her hand as the light in the tent got much dimmer, just so their only source of illumination were their scented candles.

After Faye's last words and their lips locking once again, every little worry Diana felt faded away, and she was finally surrendering to her love for Faye. As the other girl moved to settle on top of her, their bare breasts touched, sending shockwave down her spine. It amazed her how just a simple touch of bare skin could arouse such sensation.

As their kisses deepened, Diana lifted her hands to the other girl's neck and back, and while her fingers traced the flawless skin, she could feel her firm muscles moving under her fingertips. Faye might be thin but she was the toughest girl Diana had ever met, and she was glad to have such a strong girlfriend to always look after her.

Diana kept caressing Faye's back until she find the only piece clothing she was still wearing, and she got slightly disappointed with that, since every inch of her body wanted more and more contact with Faye's. She pushed her fingers through the waistband of Faye's pants, her nails digging ever so slightly against the soft flesh, and what she got in return was chuckle from the other girl. "What?" she asked chuckling herself.

"Nothing. It's just that even though you look insanely, incredibly hot right now, for a second there you managed to look like a happy kid finding the hidden cookie jar once you touched my 'unmentionables'." Faye joked but didn't help Diana remove her final piece of clothing. She wanted a final confirmation Diana wanted this as much as she did, and that was it.

"For someone who was just a few moments ago asking me to not kill the romantic vibe, you shouldn't be making jokes right now." Diana teased back, her fingernails scratching slightly the flesh right above the small of Faye's back. "You could help me here, you know." She suggested, looking deeply in the other girl's eyes, trying to forget about her shyness once and for all, and focus on what was about happen.

"I'm not making jokes!" Faye looked offended "Although that is hard to believe, I'm not. I really think it's adorable that you can go from hot to adorable to hot again… Reminds me I can fall in love with you a million times…" Faye stared intensely at Diana, before kissing her cheek and moving to her ear, whispering softly "And yes, I could help you, but first…" Faye lowered her lips to Diana's neck, trailing wet kisses till her torso, randomly moving to her abdomen.

Diana lightly blushed with Faye's words, and before she even noticed, her girlfriend was trailing her body with her hot lips, making her feel her arousal grow even stronger, in a way like she had never felt before. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Faye mapping her skin with her kisses.

Faye's hands helping her explore the way as her mouth got to the waistband of Diana's lace panties and she firmly grasped on it with her full lips, giving a final look at Diana before slowly removing it, letting her chin gently rest on top of Diana's center, feeling her girlfriend's wetness and her exhilarant smell.

Diana's skin felt incredibly soft and Faye kissed the area as her heart rate sped up, kissing the inside of Diana's thighs, and back to below her navel, moving to the other thigh, getting incredibly close to the area she knew she would be enjoying in a matter of instants, her nipples hardening against Diana's knee at the thought. Faye massaged Diana's sides, before using her both forefingers to pull her panties down till they were completely off, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her for a moment. She gave a quick kiss on the top of Diana's left foot, knowing it would make the girl giggle, being that it was her most ticklish spot.

Faye placed herself between Diana's legs, who quickly wrapped her long toned legs around Faye's lower body, pulling her closer "You are so beautiful. There's not an inch of your body that isn't perfect" she said against Diana's lips, running her fingers around the area of the other girl's breasts and gave her a deep kiss, thrusting her hips lightly against Diana's center and as they clicked in a wet sound, Faye couldn't help but moan "Now, about that help…" she motioned her right hand to pull her own panties down, but was interrupted by Diana's hand on top of hers.

"Wait… I wanna do it" Diana voiced in a husky tone. She wanted to return the favor after seeing Faye do it to her in such a sensual way. Faye looked back at her, with her eyebrows raised somehow surprise with her attitude. But then she gave Diana her sided smile and a nod, as they exchanged their positions, Faye lying on the cushions once again, with Diana settling on her lap.

Mimicking her girlfriend's previous moves, Diana started kissing her way down Faye's long and toned body, not resisting the urge to stop for a moment to kiss her breasts. Her lips touched gently the hardened nipple, as her tongue teased the soft flesh, making Faye hiss with the contact.

After paying the same attention to both breasts, Diana got lost in Faye's toned abs, her fingers tracing the muscles, while her lips kissed her navel. When she finally got to the other girl's panties, she could feel the intense heat coming for her center. Locking her gaze with Faye's, she slowly took the piece of cloth off, and couldn't help herself from taking in the view of her girlfriend's flawless body.

Faye felt breathless for an instant when Diana tossed her black panties aside and came to rest on top of her once again. Never in her life she had let anyone dominate her, she would never give in the top position, but she felt like Diana belonged there. Faye caressed her back and her palm landed on Diana's round butt cheeks, giving it a gentle squeeze before spinning them once again so she would be on top "That was hot" she teased on Diana's ear.

"I think I'm learning from the master" Diana replied against Faye's neck, suckling her pulse point, kissing her jawline to finally capture the other girl's lips in her own.

"Master? I'll keep that in mind" Faye raised an eyebrow and moaned, the heat between them had became unbearable almost as if it burned every time their skin touched "Di, I gotta have you…" Faye honestly said in a weak voice, her palm grasping Diana's sides.

"You can have me. I'm yours …" Diana replied in a whisper, pulling the other girl even closer, softly kissing her lips, while jerking slightly her hips up against Faye's.

Faye smiled at the confirmation and made her way downwards, letting her own nipples brush against Diana's torso, and against the girl's hardened nipples, as Faye massaged her breasts before licking and gently sucking on her girlfriend's voluptuous breasts, leaving wet trails as she moved from one to another.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Diana's breasts filling her mouth as she gave them one final long lick and moved the her flat stomach, leaving small bites towards her navel, smiling when Diana probably instinctively pushed her down to get her so needed release. Faye then decided to obey Diana's silent request, gently pushing her legs wide, letting them rest on each of her shoulders, getting eye level with Diana's dripping core, her mouth watering at the sight as she gave Diana one last look, the girl's expression almost painful in anticipation when her tongue stuck up to reach her swollen clit.

Faye gave her girlfriend's thighs a squeeze when her tongue reached Diana's clit, an electric shock making her whole body shiver as she heard Diana's voice loudly inside her ears _'Ah, God, that feels good…!'_, Faye blinked three times, confused as to what she just heard and removed her mouth from Diana's wetness to puzzled ask "What? Did you say something?"

"W-what?" Diana's eyes apparently made a long way from the back of her head till she opened them and tried to make sense of Faye's question "N-no…" words seemed to leave her mouth with difficulty and all she wanted was for Faye to resume what she was doing, 'cause it sure felt amazing _'Please don't stop. Why did you stop?'_ Diana thought, instead her lips said "I didn't say anything." She simply replied.

Faye raised her head as her eyes went wide. She could be a little horny high but she could swear she had heard Diana's voice loud and clear in her head when the girl's lips were tight shut "Oh, tricky Cassie and Melissa…" she shook her head when realization hit her, already knowing what was up. They had indeed planned this night to the very last detail, not missing the most intimate sexual ones.

The dandelion essential oil burning had enhanced their psychic awareness, making it possible for thoughts to be carried between them. Faye had researched about that, so she would be able to communicate with Diana no matter where they were, but it turned out they had to be in the same room for it to work, which it was now. "Diana, think of something." She didn't leave her position, but lifted herself on her elbows a little.

"What? Faye…" Diana didn't even quite understand Faye's request, she just wanted to feel Faye's tongue touching her again.

"Yes, I know you want me to lick you, now think of something else, anything." Faye smiled and looked at Diana who now frowned, getting back from her high.

"How did you…?" Diana looked confused, when she heard Faye's voice even though her lips weren't moving _'Look around. Smell it. It's dandelion.'_ Faye didn't need to explain no further, just smirked watching Diana's reaction.

As soon as she entered the tent, Diana thought she smelled the sweet scent of dandelion. Now looking around, she found an oil burner held higher above them in the middle of the tent that obviously held dandelion essential oil in it. Her eyes grew wide at the realization that now Faye would get access to her every thought, and quickly she tried to block her own thoughts and clear her mind, but that keep hammering in her head.

"Yes. So if you think I'm not good I'll just have to try harder" Faye placed a gentle kiss on Diana's clit, making her tremble "Come on, it should be fun! Just lay back and enjoy" Faye pushed Diana lightly against the cushions once more, massaging her breast in the process and letting her tongue explore Diana's center again.

Diana let a soft moan escape her lips as Faye's hot mouth kissed her center, each lap of the girl's tongue sending chills through her body. She couldn't help but think how good that was, and in exchange she heard loud and clear Faye's thought about the same thing _'Hmm, yes…'_.

Faye continued working her tongue in, out and around Diana's center, every time she worked her circles patterns her girlfriend's body would react in a more intense way, letting her know that that was exactly what pleased her more. Faye lingered for a while in a softer spot inside Diana, right above her entrance, when she heard Diana's thoughts once again_ 'Faye…! Right there…'_ she heard Diana whimper and opened her eyes to find Diana massaging her left breast, her right hand finding its way downwards her body to firmly grasp her hair.

Holding Faye's head in place, Diana threw her head back, with eyes shut, and by instinct, started creating a pace with the jerking of her hips, a pace that Faye easily picked up, increasing her arousal even more. _'Diana, you taste so good… I could just stay here forever'_ she heard Faye thinking, and it amazed her how those words could make her feel that violent tingling sensation running through her whole body.

Faye followed the pace Diana created, her chin softy slapping against Diana's wetness, revolving her tongue around the region, making sure none of her juices would go to waste, never having enough of her girlfriend's sweet taste, swallowing the hot thick juices and smiling as her whole body begged for more, feeling her own thighs and center burn with desire she sped up the pace without even realizing when she heard Diana thinking _'You are so good at this… God…' _

With her breath starting to grow heavier, and her moans louder, Diana couldn't stop thinking about Faye's natural skills, as she was getting closer to the edge, her body beginning to tremble. _'Already? Yup, I'm that good'_ she heard Faye voicing in her heard, and clutched her fist around the other girl's hair a bit too tightly, as the waves of pleasure she was feeling began to be too unbearable.

Faye moaned when Diana tugged her hair tighter, feeling herself dripping wet, pushing her own thighs closer together trying to get some friction as she held firmly onto Diana's butt cheeks, spreading them wider, pushing her tongue all the way inside Diana's hot core, letting her tongue wonder _'I'm so close…'_ Faye heard, even though the girl had her mouth shut, biting her lips so hard that Faye could almost spot the teeth marks, bucking her hips and spreading her legs as wide as she could, gaining Faye total access, her tongue now fucking Diana intensely.

Grabbing hold of the sheets beside her with her left hand, Diana dug her fingers on the fabric with such strength that she barely ripped it apart. _'Come for me, baby,…'_ she heard Faye's request, and with that, Diana sharply whimpered as she hit the peak of ecstasy, the waves of that crushing orgasm washing over her as Faye took her time ridding her off her climax.

Faye's body shivered as her mouth received a gush of Diana's hot juices, lapping it clean and smiled to herself proudly, thinking how amazing it was to make her girlfriend come just by using her tongue. Of course Diana was so on the edge she didn't even have to work so hard, but still it felt like something to be celebrated and she was already getting her award.

When she finally licked the last drop of Diana's juices, she cleaned her mouth with her thumb and propped herself on top of Diana, both of them trying to regain their breathing when Faye got eye level with the girl beneath her, kissing her chin and cheeks and giggling at the fact that Diana was still so high she couldn't even open her eyes. "You gonna come back to me?" Faye whispered on her ear and kissed her cheek one more time.

Faye's voice barely caught Diana's attention since she was still pretty lost in her daze. She opened up her heavy eyelids to find Faye smirking down at her. _'Your mind is a blank! Did I break you, babe?'_ she heard Faye think, and her smirk grew into a full smile when Diana could finally get her mind to work again, and said in a playful whisper "I think you did…!"

"We'll then I guess I'll have to fix you… And break you again. How does that sound?" Faye fixed Diana's locks which were still hanging lazily in her face, showing her flushed hot cheeks and a huge smile the girl couldn't seem to get rid of.

Biting her lips Diana didn't need to think twice about the offer, which caused Faye to chuckle as she read the girl's thoughts. Since their minds were still connected, she didn't need to voice her answer. She simply replied in her mind _'I'd like that…'_ as she tangled her arms behind her girlfriend's neck, and her legs on Faye's as well, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Faye felt every part of her body go numb as she deepened the kiss, feeling her center pressed against Diana's and her legs locking the contact. She was glad Diana got her release, but her whole body screamed she needed her own release as she started a slow friction against her girlfriend's center and heard Diana's sweet voice inside her head_ 'I know you do… And I intend on taking care of just that.'_

As their tongues danced against one another, Diana untangled her arms, and let her hands explore Faye's back, her fingernails scrapping slightly through the girl's skin, stopping at her round bottoms, where she dug her fingers giving it a squeeze, ripping a muffled giggle from Faye. With the slow pace friction the other girl created, Diana began to buckle her hips to meet against her girlfriend's, making her body tremble with the contact.

Faye's breath was ragged, but once she stopped to listen to Diana's, they were almost in sync, their chest rapidly moving up and down. The slow pace would feel amazing if the circumstances were different, but right now it was almost torture. "Diana, I need more" Faye half begged, half breathed.

Diana continued to kiss Faye passionately, complying with her promise right away, as she nudged Faye's hips with one hand, rolling the girl onto her back and assuming a more commanding position which she had recently learned to love. _'I know that you are a control freak, Di, but don't get too used to this…'_ Faye whispered in the back of her mind.

_'I can read your thoughts, smartass. I know that you're loving this…'_ Pinning Faye down, Diana trailed hot kisses from her mouth to the girl's neck, lightly biting down on her pulse point, as her right hand moved from her girlfriend's hips to between their bellies. She ripped a soft moan from Faye's lips as her fingers touched ever so lightly her hot center. She followed her instincts, and began to slowly circle the other girl's swollen clit in the way she used to do with herself on those lonely nights, where she missed Faye like crazy, and all she wanted was the girl close…_ 'What? You touched yourself while thinking about me? That's interesting, I'll keep that in mind during our midnight calls'_ Faye gave a wicked smile and got a nudge in return.

_'No teasing'_ she heard Diana reply and give her a vicious look. "Oh, no teasing? That's an interesting rule since all you're doing there is just tease me…!" Faye gave her throaty laugh and led her hand towards her center "I'm starting to think I'll have to take matter in my own hands" she pouted and gave her best poor-lost-kitty stare.

"Don't you dare" Diana said in a more serious tone and quickly removed her hand from there, just so Faye would rest it by her round butt cheeks "It's my turn now. You just lay back and enjoy, like you said to me." She said giving Faye a mischievous sided smile, and her lips began to descend from the girl's neck to her chest, where she stopped to give her breasts the attention they deserved, while she buried her right hand once again between them, getting back on her ministrations. She flicked her tongue around Faye's nipple on the same tempo as her fingers did around the girl's clit. _'This is torture…!'_ Faye stated in her mind, and she quickly replied_ 'Then I'll put an end on your misery, baby…'_ as her trailed wet kisses down Faye's abs, finally getting her lips to where the girl so desperately needed it.

Feeling a billion butterflies running through her stomach, Faye smiled at the anticipation of what was about to happen. All she could see now was Diana's long lashes and her deep brown eyes sensually staring at her, almost if asking for permission to enter her, when Faye instinctively bucked her hips, causing her sex to collide with Diana's full lips, a shockwave of pleasure immediately striking her as Diana took no time to stick her tongue out and give a long lick all over her walls, coming back to her clit.

The tantalizing taste of Faye's on her tongue got Diana humming in satisfaction, as she flicked her tongue over the girl's sensitive bulb then all the way down to her entrance. Without breaking eye contact, Diana slowly created a pace that Faye eagerly tried to speed it up with the buckle of her hips, as she asked_ 'Faster, Di…'_.

Faye tightly grabbed the sheets beneath them with one hand while the other lightly tugged Diana's hair, her abdomen tightening as Diana's tongue worked her way inside her faster now. She couldn't help but push herself faster each time against her girlfriend's lips, opening her legs wider, wanting more of Diana inside her. _'I love tasting you, Faye'_ just hearing that almost made Faye explode as her head snapped back.

Diana tried to keep up with Faye's faster pace using just her tongue, but she felt like she'd go tired soon, and as if she was afraid of that happening, Faye promptly whispered a suggestion in her mind _'Use your fingers, baby…'_. Following her girlfriend's advice, Diana circled Faye's entrance with her index finger, and slowing entered her while her tongue kept lapping at the girl's clit.

Faye let out a loud gasp when she first felt Diana's finger against her walls, she heard the girl softly asking _'Tell me how you want it'_, Faye's nipples hardened at the request, as she bit her lip and softly lifted herself, pushing Diana's head a little more towards her, guiding her girlfriend exactly where she wanted "Just like that…" she let out a loud moan "With more fingers…" she asked, not quite believing it was actually true she had the most perfect girlfriend wanting to make this the most perfect night by giving her exactly what she wanted.

Doing as Faye asked, Diana pulled her finger out of her, making the other girl sigh frustrated with the lack of contact, only to push two fingers inside this time, making her girlfriend whimper. _'Yes…'_ Faye chanted a few times joining the pace of the thrust of her hips and Diana's fingers going in and out of her.

The contact was now exactly what Faye needed to come for her girlfriend, which she suspected would not take much longer, considering how amazing Diana's hand and tongue felt against her hot core _'Yes, Di, keep going…'_.

Diana kept the pace going, sucking Faye's clit as her fingers kept pumping in and out of her, making Faye moan louder and louder with each stroke. As her body began to tremble, she could feel Faye's walls clutching around her fingers, and she pushed them as far as she could, wanting to give Faye the release she so craved.

Faye's back arched when Diana hit just on her right spot, seeing stars and rainbows sharing the same sky when she closed her eyes tight shut in a final long, deep moan, her mind going blank for a few good minutes. Still, she managed to caressed Diana's scalp as the girl gave her final licks, getting more aroused with Diana's moans and lapping sounds.

After rodding Faye off her climax, Diana licked her lips and fingers clean, and last kissed the top of the girl's dripping sex, spreading feather light kisses on the inside of her thighs, making her way up Faye's salty sweat perfect body, finally facing the other girl as she lied half on top of her. She smirked down at her breathless girlfriend and couldn't help but tease Faye just like she did with her moments ago. "Who's broken now?" She said making the other girl lazily giggle with that.

Enjoying every second of her orgasm-high, Faye just wanted to magnify that feeling, which she knew she could and took the chance to do so right there and then, pulling Diana towards her and leaning her right next to her hot, quivering body "You are the most amazing woman, Diana Meade" Faye cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and kissed her lips intensely, tasting herself on Diana's mouth while their tongues dwelled in a wet kiss.

Sliding her lips to the girl's neck, then down between her breasts and across her stomach, Faye let her fingers slid along Diana's waistline, pressing her fingertips into the soft skin of her sides.

Diana's body instantly arched in response as she whimpered in pleasure "No, you're amazing, Faye Chamberlain" she pushed Faye's lips back against her own, where she knew they belonged, only to feel Faye's right hand work her way back to her center, her middle finger teasing her entrance in circle patterns and she suddenly stopped the kiss, her eyes growing wide "Baby, I don't think I can han-" her sentence was cut short by another kiss.

"Yes, you _can_. We both can…" Faye raised an eyebrow which she hoped would be enough to Diana notice what she had in mind. And it was, thanks to their shared minds.

Diana smiled back at her and slowly pushed her middle and ring finger inside Faye's mouth. While the girl gladly licked them both wet between humming sounds, she whispered with her hot breathe against Faye's ear "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked getting shivers as Faye's tongue worked on her fingers just like it had worked inside her minutes ago, and added "'Cause if you do, this was the best night of my life, and I'd die happily."

Faye stopped licking Diana's fingers to answer, but her words were interrupted when her girlfriend wasted no time in entering her with the now wet fingers, and loudly whimpering as her fingertips easily found her g-spot "Ah,… no,… Of course I don't want to kill you. We still have… Hmm,… many, many 'best night of our lives' yet to live" Faye grinned and also inserted two fingers inside Diana, her center so wet she could barely feel her finger movements.

"Hmm,… I'll remember that promise" Diana smiled back and kissed Faye's neck, smiling against the soft flesh, feeling her heart literally skip a beat when she felt Faye speeding up her pace, the palm of her hand clashing against her clit more rapidly now. Diana stopped for a second when she heard Faye's voice in her head _'Fuck, I won't last much longer here! C'mon Faye, don't pull a 13 year old boy now, think about other things… Salt. Gloves. Chalkboards.'_

Diana raised an eyebrow to inspect Faye's face, not believing the silly thoughts she was hearing. The girl had her eyes tight shut and bit her lips almost to the bleeding point. She then gave a quick bite to Faye's chin "Stop being silly" and kissed her girlfriend before adding "I'm… pretty close myself. Will that make me a… hmm, 13 year old boy too?" Diana tried to reason between moans, pushing her fingers deeper inside Faye.

Faye gasped and tried to answer "I'm trying to…" she couldn't even form coherent phrases right now "…your fingers just feel so amazing" Faye gently caught Diana's bottom lip in between her teeth before kissing her, hearing the girl's rapid breathing.

Diana used her left ankle to push Faye's legs apart and penetrate her till the limit of her walls, thrusting gently but still fast against the other girl "Yours too… I don't ever want to leave… I just want to stay here feeling like this… forever" Diana honestly said, referring to the roller coaster of emotions this night was providing — except the only bad part was when she actually had to think it couldn't last forever.

"Hmm… Sounds like the perfect plan to me" Faye trailed kisses all over Diana's shoulder now as her thumb teased the girl's clit and her fingers thrust harder, Diana's clit getting harder with each touch.

"Faye, I can't…" Diana tried speaking but the way Faye teased her clit was making everything impossible for her right now. Thinking, speaking or even breathing. "I'm gonna come" she stated in a weak voice.

"Let's come together" Faye pressed her lips hard against Diana, licking her bottom lip in the process and making sure with each thrust she hit Diana's g-spot, feeling the girl moan vibrate on her own throat, turning into a high pitch moan once their lips parted.

Diana felt her whole body starting to shudder as Faye's fingers worked her magic on her. Determined to perform some magic herself, she inserted a third finger inside her girlfriend, her entrance so wet her juices dripped from her fingers with each stroke, leaving one last quick kiss on Faye's lips, Diana pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's, smiled and whispered a low "I love you", deeply staring into the other girl's eyes before shutting her own eyes close and let her orgasm take over her, sensing Faye's quickly following hers.

Faye was already feeling over the edge when the sight and feelings around her got more than she could bare, as she came all over Diana's fingers in a long raspy moan, feeling her juices flow freely all the way to her girlfriend's hand and her body shake beneath her touches as she rode out her orgasm. "I love you too, Di" She last said, breathlessly.

For that moment, the only sound in the room was of their heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. Time and space completely lost meaning as both girls lingered in the sensations of coming together. It gave them both the most amazing feeling. The feeling of completing each other was so strong no girl could find the words to describe this moment, so they just held each other tight, closing their eyes and listening to their breathing and beating hearts till they calm down.

Faye took Diana's free hand in her own, resting their intertwined fingers above her heart in a loving gesture, and closed her eyes to enjoy the intense waves of sensations washing through her, filling the room with a sensual, hot vibe. She was trying to calm down, but each time Diana even moved her hips, she could feel air escaping her lungs, suddenly worried she'd forget to breathe altogether.

She opened her heavy eyelids slowly to admire how incredibly sexy Diana looked, teasing her breasts and abdomen through gentle touches. For a moment she even forgot their minds were connected and let her own mind wonder, realizing she had made love for the first time in her life. This wasn't about getting quick release and leave. Every touch, every kiss, every look was part of a deeper, almost spiritual experience. And right there she realized she didn't want to have that connection with anyone else in the world, simply because she knew no one could ever compare to Diana not even by far. _'You're the only one I want to make love to for the rest of my life too, Faye'_ she only now realized Diana had heard her whole babbling and had the silliest smile on. Faye frowned "You know this sharing mind thingy can stop now. It's not fair you get to hear my silly romantic thoughts two times a day."

Diana chuckled and beamed her precious smile at her girlfriend with that reply. She thought she couldn't love Faye more than she already did, but she was being proved wrong once again "No, I like hearing them. We should make a daily pause for me to hear _aaaall_ your romantic thoughts…" She teased while toying with Faye's fingers.

"Pfft, you wish" Faye said in a mocking tone. "But after tonight you do deserve some of them…" Faye scooped closer to Diana, holding her tight to whisper in her ear "Right now I can only think how in love I am with how adorable and sexy you sound when you come…" Faye licked Diana's earlobe and continued "And how good you feel inside me" she said, intertwining their legs, her thigh barely touching Diana's center "And how I am almost a hundred percent sure I could survive till my last dying day only feeding on your sweet, tasty juices" she finished with a soft chuckle, feeling the effects of her words dripping on her thighs.

"Faaaaye…!" Diana felt her cheeks burning "I would call you out for saying such things, but I just can't find the strength when you're being romantic while talking dirty" Diana twitched her nose before gently kissing Faye and holding her tighter. "I love this so much. It…" she paused for a second as an overwhelming feeling of sad memories flashed before her eyes "It almost feels like it was our first time…" she finally said it with a sniffed and lowered her head, trying in vain to prevent tears from falling down her cheeks as the memories of the spell performed in their actual first time — everything that followed — were still clearly painful to her, and Faye could see all that in her own mind.

She quickly lifted Diana's chin, her thumbs brushing the few tears away, and looked deep in her chocolate eyes "I wish I could make all these memories go away, but doing that was one of the reasons why all that shit happened." She said, kissing one last tear away before continue "Let's make a deal to forget about that. This was our first time, and it was magically wonderful. And we waited for the right time, and we were in the perfect place and everything was perfect. How does that sound?" she asked stroking Diana's hair, watching her features change into the most adorable smile ever.

Diana sniffed for the last time, pushing those memories back to where they came, and smiled as her brown eyes shone to her girlfriend. "It's perfect" she finally answered while resting her head against Faye's shoulder, massaging the back of the girl's head with her left hand.

Silence fell upon them for a briefly moment, as they shared sweet talking in their joined minds. But that moment didn't last long enough… "You better be kidding!" Diana said breaking the silent, as Faye's thoughts first crossed her mind. Feeling hopeless underneath Faye's body, Diana looked up to read the other girl's expression, only to find that her face didn't say at all that her thought was a joke.

"What?" Faye innocently asked "You should know me better, girlfriend." She said against Diana's torso. "So…" she paused, checking if she got Diana on board for more, and continued "You ready for more 'Fayana magic making'?" she wickedly smiled, lifting herself on top of her girlfriend.

—

In that full moon night they had their deserved night of magic, which continued until the sun was up, when Diana got so exhausted that she collapsed on Faye's lap, having the best sleep she'd ever had in her life time, with only a thin silk fabric covering their naked bodies since the hot atmosphere was still hanging in the attic.

Faye was exhausted herself, but she did enjoy that scene as much as she could, leaving one last kiss on Diana's forehead before drifting to sleep with the biggest smile on her face. She had made love. She had love. And she would not let that go now she knew how amazing it felt.

—


	4. Blissful

**{Chapter 4 - Blissful}**

_—  
><em> 

It was the morning after the most magical night of their lives. The air felt electric with the few candles still burning, sending their powerful vibes, fulfilling the whole room. Faye hadn't been able to sleep at all that night, and if she did, it had not lasted longer than an hour. Her mind was racing and she had this silly smile she couldn't slap off her face, especially when Diana slept so peacefully beneath her warm embrace, with her head close to Faye's heart, the sweet smell of her hair intoxicating Faye.

Once and again Diana would wet her lips, which made Faye all too curious as to what sort of dreams the girl could be heaving. "Faye…" the girl softly whispered in her sleep, slightly biting her lips afterwards, making Faye's heart skip a beat as she heard her name crawl its way out of such beautiful mouth, in such a sweet sound. _What a nice day for you to finally start talking in your sleep, Ms. Meade, _she vaguely thought. She was not one to be insecure about her sexual performance, but last night had been so important that Faye just wanted Diana to say something that could be some sort of confirmation that it had been as special to her girlfriend as it had been to herself.

When Diana winced and quietly hummed in her sleep, Faye couldn't help but holding her a little closer in a protective gesture, letting her right hand fall to the girl's still perfectly settled hair. Diana could be having a bad dream, but Faye didn't want to wake her, she was enjoying the sight in front of her all too much. Her fingers were barely caressing through Diana's soft locks, and even though she didn't want to wake her girlfriend up, her tender touch began to slowly pull the girl out of her slumber.

Diana was dreaming within a dream. She was with Faye in someplace cold, where they had to snuggle really close to keep warm. There was a fireplace in the room they were at, and they had made love right in front of it. Both were getting lost inside each other's eyes, when Diana purred "I love you" and held Faye tighter in her arms. The girl closed her eyes, feeling the soft touch of her lover's caress, and as she opened them up again, she found herself still in Faye's warm embrace, but this time she was back to her dreamy reality in the abandoned house, after that magical night they had. "Hey…" she said in the most adorable sleepy voice.

"Morning, sunshine" Faye gave a huge grin when she realized Diana was awake, kicking herself mentally for being so silly in love with the girl when she realized she actually missed her eyes and voice for the few hours she was asleep.

Diana softly yawned, humming afterward, and lifted her head to Faye's eye level, nuzzling her in the process before pressing her lips slightly against the other girl's for a good morning kiss. "Were you watching me sleep?" she asked after pulling slightly back.

"What? Of course I wasn't. I'm not some kind of creep" Faye denied, putting her 'too cool for school' face, although her tone was not convincing at all, her stare getting lost in Diana's gorgeous sleepy face. "Damn, you're pretty." She absentmindedly said after a short moment.

It didn't need much to be certain that Faye was lying about watching Diana sleep since her own eyes betrayed her. Diana just narrowed her eyes towards her girlfriend and smiled. "Look who's talking…" she replied to the girl's compliment, reaching for Faye's face to trace her cheeks and brush her dark hair behind her ear. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really. My mind seemed to be kinda busy since last night" Faye softly smiled and softened under Diana's touch, getting chills up and down her spine, but trying to remain as normal as possible, although she couldn't help but take deeper breaths.

"Lucky you it's Sunday and you can properly sleep later." Diana remarked playing with a lock of Faye's hair.

"I'm totally fine" Faye replied stunned that Diana could even take her tiredness away "What about you, did you have a nice sleep?"

"I always sleep better when I'm with you, but this time was different… Even in my sleep I felt entirely connected to you. I even dreamt about that 'silly' romantic plan you told me, about a trip to the mountains." Diana answered, finishing in a sigh, as the memories of her recent dream were still fresh in her mind.

"Oh that explains the soft moans and you chanting my name and saying that you love me while sleeping, huh…" Faye teased, touching her nose gently against Diana's, smiling when she saw the other girl frown.

"I don't talk in my sleep." Diana countered as she pulled slightly away, her frown growing.

"Oh you do, baby." Faye arched her eyebrows and smiled proudly. She just loved to tease Diana whenever she had the opportunity to.

"Well maybe I did this time... and you _were _watching me sleep." Diana smirked, her eyes narrowed at Faye's as she turned the game around.

"Guilty." Faye admitted at the end, her smiled turning into a small grin. Somehow she couldn't stop her lips from smiling. She had never truly felt this happy in her life and it was definitely the most amazing feeling waking up beside the girl she loved.

Diana smiled back, and leaned in for one quick kiss, resting her forehead against Faye's "You know, I used to watch you sleep on our sleepovers. It is just always interesting, seeing how intense and agitated you are when you're awake, and yet you look like the most peaceful of all angels when you're sleeping. One time I awoke in the middle of the night and watched you sleep till I fell back to sleep. That night, I heard you softly saying my name. That kept me awake for a while, 'cause the way you said it, made something in my chest blossom. I think I was starting to fall in love with you." Diana confessed while tangling Faye's dark locks around her fingers.

Faye couldn't help herself from beaming at that revelation. She was always afraid of saying something compromising in her sleep about on their slumber parties, especially about her feelings for Diana, but now she was actually glad that she did.

"Well, who's the creep now..." Faye returned the kiss and went back to admiring Diana's sleepy face, her eyes still puff, her voice a little deeper than the usual. Faye wanted every morning to be just like this one. "I think that somehow I was always in love with you. The love I feel for you, the love I'm feeling now…" Faye made a short pause, trying to not make a total fool of herself and start crying out of nowhere "I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's so intense, so powerful."

"I know exactly what you're feeling." Diana honestly said, nuzzling her nose against Faye's, her heart so full of love that she thought she would explode anytime soon. "Waking up next to you after the night we had, with you saying these things and looking at me this way… I wish every morning could be like this one." She added, looking deeply inside the other girl's green eyes.

"Wait… Are we still on that mind reading thing?" Faye suspiciously asked. "'Cause that's exactly what I just thought!"

"No, I don't think so." Diana replied and made a test, asking Faye in her mind to see if the girl was hearing her thoughts. Once she got no answer in return, she was sure that the effect of the plant's properties had already worn off. "It's not working anymore. But that connection was always there. What the dandelion did was just enhance what was already there. I think that if we practice, it would become almost automatic."

"Hmm, cool. But have curious Diana peeking inside my mind every time she wants too? I still have those secrets to keep, you know." Faye smiled playfully and poked Diana's sides.

"Like what? That you cheated on pretty much every school test since you were 13? Or that you played mean pranks on the few boyfriends your mom had to scare them off? Or that you used to wet your bed when you were little?" Diana laughed gaining another poke at her sides. "I think I know all your dirty little secrets."

"Maybe you forgot about my romantic plans you were so willing to know last night. But just for that, I'm not sharing them anymore." Faye stuck her tongue out and gave one last gentle squeeze to Diana's sides. She was trying to look hurt but basically all she could think now was how badly she wanted a repeat of last night's activities.

"Oh, that… Okay then, I prefer the surprise factor better." Diana replied, giving her dimpled smiled and kissing Faye's pout away.

"Speaking of surprise factor… Where did you learn all _that_? I can't believe you were even worried you wouldn't know what to do..." Faye's smile got bigger as the memories of last night started replaying in her mind for the billionth time, her hand almost involuntarily falling from Diana's side to rest by her butt cheeks, caressing the soft flesh beneath her fingers.

Diana felt a tingling sensation down her belly at Faye's question and touch, bringing the memories of what she was referring back to her mind as well. With her cheeks getting blushed, she replied "I don't know, I think I just followed my instincts and tried to mimic you."

"Well, let me say I love your instincts…" Faye kissed Diana harder and deeper this time, lingering on the sensations for a few moments before continuing her caresses on Diana's thighs and back. "You feel like mimicking me some more?" she trailed kisses down Diana's neck while asking.

Diana corresponded kindly to the kiss, but despite the night they just had, she froze at her girlfriend's intentions. She pushed Faye an inch away, in order to face her while saying what she wanted to say. "Faye, I don't want you to misunderstand me thinking that I don't wanna do this again, 'cause I do, I so do. But I don't want our relationship to be based solely on sex from now on. Yes, that door is open now and I'll gladly enter that many, _many_ times. But I don't want it to be just that. I want us to be more than just that. And I'm afraid that if we... you know... you may get tired of me too soon." The silence that fell upon them after she spoken nearly killed Diana, making her fear that by saying all that, she had somehow screwed their blissful moment.

Faye considered Diana's words for a moment, even though they seemed absurd at a first thought, deep inside Faye knew Diana was right and she didn't expect any less from the girl. Removing her hand from Diana's thighs, she said in a calm tone "I understand what you mean, and even though I don't fully agree, I'll respect your choice. I can wait till you're ready again, but just so you know, there is absolutely _no way_ I could ever get tired of making love to you" Faye touched Diana's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "But we can still kiss, right?" She hopefully asked.

"Of course we can" Diana answered with a sigh, glad that Faye agreed on her terms, and pulled the girl in for a slow but deep kiss that lasted until they parted for air. "Thank you." She simply said, referring to the girl understanding and respecting her point and also for what she said after that. Diana was sure that she wouldn't ever get tired of making love to Faye either, but this was way too new to her, and she was scared of making anything to ruin it. "I'm not saying that we were going too fast, but I think I just need to take small steps with this. I don't wanna do anything to risk ruining what we have."

"I know, Di. I know this is who you are, always precautious, always prudent. I'm the impulsive one, so I'll try to keep my cool. And if things get rough, I can always remember last night and…" she temptively licked her lips, not quite finishing her sentence, aware that she had made her point.

"Oh, I know you can…" Diana chuckled watching the mischievous looked on Faye's eyes. 

"I don't wanna risk anything either, so I'll just leave it to the wiser of us to decide which pace should we go from now on." Faye added with a grin, while pushing one of Diana's beautiful locks behind her ear.

"I know you don't wanna do that either. I think it's for the best. Though it's quite difficult to carry on with this when we are all alone and _this_ close… " As Diana felt her desires starting to cloud her judgment, she was interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone, hidden in the back pocket of her pants discarded somewhere in the attic.

"Shit, judging by the bad timing, it's gotta be Cassie" as Faye finished her sentence as Diana hurried to find her cellphone, leaving Faye with the beautiful image of her running naked across the room.

"Cassie, hi!" Diana answered somehow breathless, as she had to go through several sheets and cushions till she found her pants and her phone buried in its pocket.

"Hi, Diana" Cassie blushed at Diana's voice "Am I interrupting something?" she asked almost in a whisper.

While the girl answered the call, Faye stared at her with her mouth wide open, no sign of air in her lungs whatsoever. Diana looked so beautiful in the morning light invading through the windows, her pale skin contrasting with the darkness of the attic. Faye's mouth's watered and she felt herself getting wet, immediately looking for her panties and bra, otherwise it would be impossible to do this control thing Diana had just proposed.

"No, of course not!" Diana placed a lock of hair behind her ear, and spotted with the corner of her eye Faye starting to put her clothes on, which made her notice that she was standing naked in the middle of the room. Looking around searching for the rest of her clothes, the girl realized that it would be hard to talk on the phone and put her clothes on, so she put the call to the speakers and began getting dressed, starting with her bra and panties.

"So, how was the night…?" Cassie asked with a smile. She and Melissa had waited a long time to make the call, knowing both girls probably had a busy night enjoying what they had set in the abandoned house for their two best friends. Diana turned around to see Faye, half dressed, rolling her eyes at Cassie's shyness, making gestures to Diana hang up the phone and come back to lay with her.

Diana made a shushing gesture to Faye and answered Cassie's question "It was… beyond amazing, it was perfect." she smiled to Faye and continued "I can't believe you guys went through all that trouble for us! We have to think of a way to repay you." 

"There's no need for that, really. You guys deserved some alone time and we were glad to help. So, you liked the colors? I placed some of your favorite flowers as wel- HEY!" Cassie's sentence was interrupted and Diana and Faye could hear Melissa and Cassie arguing in the background.

"Hi, Di, it's me. Could you put Faye on, please?" Melissa abruptly asked.

"Uh, yes, hold on" Diana handed the phone to Faye after finishing putting her shirt on, even if it still was on the speakers.

"Hey, Melissa" Faye simply said in a bored tone.

"Witch, we'll pick you up in half an hour, be decent." Melissa simply commanded. Faye's mouth grew wide and just when her instant snarky comeback was about to leave her lips, the call ended. Melissa knew her enough to wait for Faye's answer.

"What a witch!" Faye shook her head giving the cellphone back to Diana. "Well, that leaves thirty minutes for some morning snuggles. Come back here." She said pulling Diana close, as they stumbled backward until falling in a squeak onto the cushions and sheets inside the tent.

As both girls embraced each other lingering in their blissful moment, their giggles and kisses would be the only sounds filling the room for the next few minutes until their friends' arrival.

_—_

Half an hour passed until and Faye and Diana heard the honks of Cassie's car right on time calling for them to go. Both girls got up from the tent - where they had spent the last minutes snuggling and kissing, enjoying the rest of alone time – and walked with joined hands till the staircase. They paused their way out to give a quick glimpse around the room to put out the remaining candles, and make the rest of the food left from their feast disappear as well.

Giving one last look to the decorated attic, Faye embraced Diana from behind, feeling the bittersweet taste of leaving their little magical haven - where they could be themselves and love each other without any worries -and having to go back to reality - where they had to conceal their feelings for one another in public.

"I'll miss this" Diana's sweet voice broke the silence and she sighed replaying everything in her mind, making sure to never forget one little detail about the night they had.

"We can always come hide here anytime we want to." Faye whispered against Diana's ear, voicing exactly what Diana deep down wanted to hear.

Before Diana could reply her, they heard the Cassie's honk again, this time in a longer and more impatient one, making Faye roll her eyes so far they almost went to the back of her head. "Even her car's honk is annoying. Let's go before she does it again, 'cause if she does, I'm gonna kick her annoying little witch's ass." She said and kissed her girlfriend's temple, pulling her by the hand down the stairs. 


	5. Whipped

**{Chapter 5 - Whipped}**

_—  
><em>_  
><em>

When Faye and Diana got to Cassie's car, both girls couldn't hold back their huge smiles, Diana's face already blushing at the questions she knew were about to be asked, especially by Melissa.

"Look at the two lovebirds" Melissa teased as the girls got to the backseat, their hands still joined.

"Good morning, guys" Diana softly said, a huge smile still on her lips and a thankful stare towards Cassie.

This was kind of how their relationship worked: in pairs. Melissa and Faye would be the loud ones, while Cassie and Diana could communicate just by looks. Cassie blinked slower towards Diana and smiled, as a way of saying _'you're welcome. You deserved it'_.

"Breakfast anyone?" Cassie started driving before Melissa would start asking embarrassing questions, already making her way back to Chance Harbor.

"Yes, please, I'm starving!" Faye jumped on her seat, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You shouldn't be…" Diana softly said, remembering they had a nice dinner before… Engaging in other activities. "I mean, after that magical banquet we had…" she decided to add to better explain her point.

"Yeah, I bet you had a_ lot_ to eat last night" Melissa gave a naughty look to Faye and raised an eyebrow, earning herself a light punch in the shoulder "Ouch! Brute." She ran her hand over the bruised spot and huffed "You're welcome by the way."

"We know, you guys. We can't even express how thankful we are for what you've done last night." Diana caressed both girls' shoulders and got back to her seat, gesturing Faye to say something nice as well.

"Yeah, so maybe we can pay for your coffees now or something…" Faye shrugged.

"Faye…!" Diana gave Faye a disapproving look, while Melissa and Cassie looked at each other and just shook their heads. They certainly weren't expecting Faye to be thankful, but the smile on both girls' faces shown they had enjoyed their evening, so that was enough for them.

"She's just kidding." Diana said, turning back her attention back to her friends "So, how was your night?"

"Certainly not as eventful as yours…" Melissa teased smirking, looking straight ahead to the road as they were almost back in town.

"For fuck sakes… Yes, Melissa, we had sweet passionate sex all night long. We sure know it, and now you know it too. Can you drop the teasing now? That's kinda my thing." Faye snapped earning a poke in the ribs by her girlfriend's elbow.

Diana's face turned red with her girlfriend's statement, and she buried it in her hands while murmuring "Gosh, Faye!"

After clearing her throat, Cassie spoke as she focused on the road ahead "Well, now that we've moved on from the unnecessary information sharing, where do you guys wanna go? And NO, this isn't an invitation for a snarky answer!"

"Java Brew. All in favor?" Diana asked and got no objections. Java Brew was always their favorite spot to get breakfast anyways.

"Great! I was hoping you'd pick there. This way I can try fill in my application for a part time job there already" Cassie stated, making a turn to exit the road they were at and entering Chance Harbor's main street.

Faye suppressed a laugh "You know, on a regular day I would have a sassy comment on that, but it's unfair after what you did for us last night. Just remember we're witches, Cassie. We can't have degrading jobs, so don't embarrass our class." Faye bit her lips and smiled at how delicious it would feel to have boring little blonde serving her coffee.  
>Although she tried to get along with the girl for Diana's sake, most of the time she got so annoyed by her it was almost unbearable.<p>

Diana shot Faye a furious look and mouthed _"What is wrong with you?"_ before turning her attention to Cassie "I think that's great, Cassie! If I didn't have so many extracurricular activities, I would definitely join you."

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting a part time job too." Melissa added.

Faye puzzled looked between the three girls trying to make some sense out of this. "Okay, am I the only one that thinks that this job thing is totally unnecessary?"

"We have a lot of extra time, and winter break is coming. I think it can be fun to have something to do over the holidays." Cassie replied, finally pulling over at the coffee place.

"I think you should reconsider the meaning of 'fun'." Faye said, as the girls got out of the car. "And don't you two have boyfriends to spend your free time with?" she added closing the door, going to Diana's side afterwards.

"Nick is most of the time fixing his bike. I think that he'll never finish fixing that damn thing." Melissa replied getting close to her friends.

"Adam works at the Boathouse. And apparently Jake is going out of town for the winter." Cassie said as she locked her car and followed her friends.

"Are you still torn between them?" Diana asked her, stopping her pace, waiting for Cassie to catch up on them.

"Yeah... I mean, I think I'm in love Adam, but I feel that there's something missing. Like there's no spark between us. And then there's Jake, where there's plenty of spark going on. Jake's just so-" the blonde said, and was interrupted by the shorter brunette.

"He's way too hot, we know." Melissa said completing her sentence.

"He's a jerk. You're better off. Actually, in my opinion, you're better off without them both." Faye added opening the door of the café to Diana and the girls.

"That's not a good advice, Faye." Diana stated giving her girlfriend a disapproval stare. "Cassie, if you think you're in love with Adam, why don't you give him a shot?" Melissa suggested while taking her seat in their favorite spot.

"I don't know. I can't choose between them. With them constantly fighting over me, I only get more confused with my feelings." Cassie tried to explain as they took their coats off.

"Boys suck, period. I'm glad I'm done with this macho drama. And these two are only playing you, you know. With all this tension going on between them, it's obvious that you're just their excuse to grope each other in public." The taller brunette huffed and fixed her hair with her usual Diva routine.

"Oh my god, Faye!" Diana almost shouted not believing her girlfriend's theory. Diana didn't understand what the deal was with Faye acting so cranky this morning. And then it hit her. It was because they had to leave the Abandoned House. Faye always acted like this when doing something against her will. Diana found it adorable but still reprehensible, Faye shouldn't be acting so cranky after all the girls did for them, it was wrong and ungrateful of her.

"What? I'm just saying… You have to be one to spot another. It's called 'gaydar', baby. You'll get your own in no time." Faye whispered so no one other than their friends would hear that.

"Look, I know you're cranky and you wanted some alone time this morning, and trust me, so did I, but could you please try to be nice and stop with the teasing already? Show some gratitude" Diana said, trying to keep her voice down but still mad with Faye's attitude.

"Will I get some 'gratitude' if I behav-…" Faye raised an eyebrow and Diana interrupted her.

"Yes! Maybe. Just, be nice." Diana finished and smiled back to the other girls. Luckily for them, the girls didn't ask what that talk was all about.

After Faye and Diana's little awkward moment, and after a few exchanged looks with Melissa, Cassie decided that it was time to change the subject. Every time her love life came up, she felt like walking on thin ice. Even though Diana and Faye were together and happy now, she still was involved with both girl's exes, and that was never a good thing. "So…" she lowered her voice as they sat on a round table by the corner of the shop "…We should call a Circle meeting, figure out what yesterday's ritual really meant, if it magnified our powers or something."

Diana thought about the preposition for a second, being the Circle leader. For a moment, she completely forgot the ritual even happened, her night with Faye apparently taking all her brain space "Yes, that would be wise. I can do some research today and we call a meeting say… tomorrow after school, maybe? If everyone's available" Diana looked around the table, the girls considering it for a while, perhaps trying to remember if they had any previous plans, but as they all shook their heads positively, Diana clapped her hands "Alright then."

Seconds later, they were approached by the waitress, breaking the Circle talk. Each girl ordered their drinks, Diana ordering a tall organic coffee, Melissa and Cassie ordering hot cocoas and Faye settling for her usual herbal tea. And the waitress went to get the orders while they'd decided what to eat.

"Faye, sweetie" Diana started, just the mention of the pet name making Melissa's head immediately snap towards Faye "would you get me a blueberry muffin?" Diana smiled wide, knowing Faye wouldn't deny that. She actually just wanted a minute to talk to Cassie in private. She could use the 'going to the bathroom' card, but with Faye's attitude, she would probably take it as an invitation to make out in the bathroom.

Faye's face blushed from the _'sweetie' _and pondered what to reply. "The waitress will come back with our order soon." She said in return.

"But I reeeally wanna a muffin first. Please?" Diana stretched the 'really' in a way she knew Faye wouldn't deny, completing her undenying pleading with her puppy eyes and cutest pout.

Faye felt like Diana was ruining her reputation in front of their friends. But still, her pleading sounded so cute when it left her mouth, Faye couldn't help but find it adorable "Alright then." She replied finally giving in, giving Diana's hand one last squeeze before leaving the table.

"Thank youuu." Diana thanked her girlfriend with a flashing of her best dimpled smile.

As Faye started to get up, Diana prayed that Melissa would follow. And as if reading Diana's thoughts, the short girl broke the silence by saying "I'll get a cookie too" and walked short behind Faye.

As the girls walked outside hearing range, Diana scooped closer to Cassie. They had been trying to use their telepathic skills since they got here, but the place was too crowded for them to actually concentrate and get it to work.

But by Cassie's looks, Diana knew she wanted to ask her something. "So, how was it really?" Cassie blurted out.

They hadn't been doing much of their daily girly talk lately, but every chance Diana would get to escape from Faye, that was probably one of her favorite things to do. Cassie understood her. She had managed to get past the awkwardness of the whole Adam situation, considering she would never want anything to do with him again, so Cassie might as well try happiness with the guy. They both had good souls and deserved happiness.

"Oh, Cassie…" Diana said as she didn't even know how or where to start describing her night with Faye "It was unbelievable. Like a dream, but better." Her face lit up when she remembered how gentle Faye's first touched felt against her center, getting chills up her spine just with the memory of it.

"Was she gentle? I don't see Faye being the patient, gentle kind" Cassie turned up her nose and looked at Faye's direction, they weren't coming back yet, both distracted by the counter, waiting for their orders.

"So you wouldn't recognize her yesterday. She was gentle, and caring, and giving…" Diana took a deep breath, and continued "Everything was so magical, powerful. Nothing like I have ever felt before in my life." Diana's actual thoughts were _'nothing that Adam even got close to giving me before',_ but kept that to herself. Maybe Cassie would have a better luck. "It definitely went beyond every expectation. At first I was scared I wouldn't know what to do, or how to do it. Terrified to be honest. I mean, you know that first time last month didn't actually counted since I wasn't quite myself. But Faye took the lead and I sort of followed her then and… we just clicked, like, somehow we were so united we were one." Diana looked down, suddenly feeling hot and a bit embarrassed. It was not easy remembering those things, her body would respond too clearly to the memories, her face blushing, her hands not finding a place to settle, going nervously to her lap, to her arms, to her hair…

"Aw, I'm so glad. That's a huge step in a relationship!" Cassie cheered and held one of Diana's hands, calming her down. "And you still have a lot of steps ahead of you, you think you're ready?" Cassie raised an eyebrow at the question. Diana was the strongest woman she knew. Never in her life she had met such a powerful, determined, smart and sweet person like Diana. But even with all that, Cassie knew a thing or two about Diana's insecurities, how she would look for her for advice, scared of how the world would react to her relationship with Faye.

The brunette lowered her voice and hid her face from Faye, making sure there was no way Faye would hear her "Quite honestly, I'm not even totally sure we were ready for… what we did yesterday. I mean, I don't regret it, I really don't! But somehow things will change, and I don't want us to be just…" Diana paused, somewhat scared of saying the word "…sex. I know Faye is pretty much the walking image of sex, but it has to be more than that. And she understands it, but still, we'll have to talk about it. Especially 'cause, like you said, we still have a lot of steps to take. Our parents…" Diana named her main concern first "Our friends, school. I know we're pretty serious, but maybe this is a way for me to test Faye. Is that wrong?" Diana got out of her chest what was really hammering in her head. She trusted Faye with all her heart, and that was why she needed this relationship to work. She needed her future with Faye. She needed for them to work out.

"No, not at all! After all, we're still talking about Faye here, and with your relationship starting how it started…" Cassie knew she didn't have to go any further "I think you're doing the right thing. Just give her something to cling to, 'cause if she even considers looking in someone what you're not giving her, I'll have to go all full witch power on her ass!" Cassie laughed and Diana tagged along.

"No! I won't let it get that far. I mean, it's not like we did it and it's never happening again. It has to, 'cause God, how good it is…" Diana squeezed her eyes, almost not believing how good Faye made her feel "But, like I said, it has to be more than that."

"You're absolutely right. As usual." Cassie admired Diana once again. If there's one person you could always trust the judgment, one person you could always expect to do the right thing, it was Diana. Not only with her own life decisions, but mostly with the Circle decisions as well. No wonder she was the circle's leader. And no doubt they would be just a bunch of teens trying to lift feathers and pencils if Diana wasn't leading them.

_—_

As Melissa and Faye left the table, the shorter brunette already started teasing her friend "So, what was all that about,_ honeeey_?" she said in a sweet voice, almost not recognizing her badass friend, who normally wouldn't take orders from no one.

"Shut up, Melissa. I can get a muffin for my girlfriend if I want to." Faye rolled her eyes, she knew that was coming.

"If _you _want to? Sounded a lot like _she_ wanted to…" Melissa teased again. That's basically all they ever did, tease each other, every day, every time, every chance they'd get, no matter how stupid the opportunity was.

"Well, Diana deserves it. If anything, she deserves it better than Nick, who treats you like shit and still you follow him around like a sick puppy begging to be pet." Faye stood by the counter and placed Diana's orders, when Mel continued.

"Hey, easy! You're too moody for someone who apparently ate a lot of muffin last night." Melissa shrugged.

"HEY! You better take that back! You can be as rude as you want with me, but that's not the way to refer to Diana!" Faye gave Melissa her bitch stare and Melissa knew she meant it.

"Geez, sorry. Props to Diana for whipping your ass so good already. And you wanna call me a puppy...Take a look at yourself, Chamberlain, ordering muffin while your girlfriend comfortably waits."

"Well, she didn't mind to be comfortably waiting last night while I went down long and good on her… So, yeah, I might as well get the girl a muffin" Faye proudly stated.

"Alright. So, since we're on this subject, care to tell me how it was then?" Melissa curiously asked, letting all jokes aside, really wanting to know how was her friend's night of passion.

"If you really wanna know, it was hot as hell, and totally different from our first time, you know… That shitty thing I did to Diana kinda took out all the real fun from it."

"I can see why… Well, I'm really happy for you guys. But come on, you better tell me more than that! What did you guys did exactly? Was it like that girl/girl porn we stumbled upon that time?"

"Nah, that was lesbian porn for horny teenage boys that are still growing hair. Not fun at all. That was not even close compared to what we did." Faye sighed "It was intimate, and hot, and I guess I did all the right things, 'cause woah, I'm talking waterfalls here" Faye congratulated herself and Melissa replied with an amused face "I mean, I don't wanna get graphic, but let's just say it was really fucking amazing. I wish I could do all of that again and again…"

"But of course now that you guys did it, you'll do it again in no time." Melissa shrugged. That's how it worked for her and Nick at least.

"Pfft, not according to Queen Diana there." Faye rolled her eyes and looked back to her girlfriend, who was apparently really caught up in some conversation with Cassie, which she couldn't wait to break off. If they were talking about her, and Faye knew they were, she wanted to be present.

"What you mean?" Melissa inquired.

"Something about her not wanting our relationship to be based only on sex. She's afraid that I'll get tired of her – as if that would ever happen. So she thought that by not having sex we can prevent our relationship from failing at its beginning. I mean, I understand her point, but that's totally bullshit, right?" Faye knew that she could count on Melissa to understand her side.

"Totally! Relationship without sex is friendship." Melissa stopped in her sentence, acknowledging it sounded wrong just as it left her mouth. "Or, not…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far. Also, 'cause she said we can continue the hot make out sessions, but still… How am I supposed to deal with my want of ravishing her everything I gaze upon her body?" Faye licked her lips when she looked back at Diana. The way she was leaning to whisper to Cassie gave her a full view of her full breasts, her mouth watering instantly.

"Well, you could always buy a vibrator" Melissa whispered and laughed as they picked up their orders.

"Good idea, genius, any recommendations?" Faye laughed back as they got to their table.

_—  
><em>  
>As Faye and Melissa approached the table, Diana and Cassie were so into their own laughter they didn't even noticed both girls. Faye cleared her throat loudly "What's so funny?" she asked and Diana jumped.<p>

"Oh, nothing!" Diana smiled wide and took the muffin from Faye "Thank you, baby".

Cassie returned to her seat so Faye and Diana could sit together again "So, me and Diana were talking about the preparations for the Fire/Ice Dance!" Cassie tried to sound excited. She would help only because of Diana, she was never much of a Dance girl herself. That and she wanted to switch subjects fast before Faye or Melissa asked what were they blushing and giggling about.

"Oh no… Control freak Diana on party mode. Y'all better hide or she'll come for ya…" Faye shook her head and Diana lightly slapped her arm, Faye immediately looking hurt and running her hand over the spot, pouting.

"You guys will help me, right?" Diana asked before taking a bite of her blueberry muffin.

"Oh no, run for your lives…!" Faye pretended to get up, earning a serious look from Diana and scooping back to her side "I'm kidding, geez!"

Cassie looked between Diana and Melissa, as if wanting Melissa to volunteer for once "You see, I'm afraid I won't be able to help much, if I get this job…"

"Well, I can help you, Di." Melissa shrugged. Nick is always busy all the time anyway, a distraction could come in handy."

"That's great, thanks, Mel!" Diana smiled, a bit of sugar from the muffin gathering in the sides of her mouth, Faye laughed and Diana looked at her "Now all we need for the Fire/Ice Dance power team is…"

"Nope! Nah-uh! No way!" Faye shook her head violently. Her reputation was being ruined fast enough, last thing she needed was to be seen helping in the school dance.

"If you don't help me, I'll convince your mom in signing you in for the helping committee, whether you like it or not." Diana firmly stated, knowing this was an argument she would win one way or another. Not just because she needed help, but also because she would get to spend a little extra time with Faye while bossing her around, so she couldn't lose this one.

Faye rolled her eyes and stared at Diana for a few seconds, how insanely cute the girl could be even when she was chewing "Fine, Meade. I'll help you with the stupid dance…" she sighed "and clean your mouth, you're getting sugar… everywhere" Faye said as her gaze dropped from her girlfriend's lips to her cleavage, noting the sugar sweeting the exposed flesh. She would love to lick that soft skin clean, but she restrained herself and instead just took a napkin and cleaned Diana's mouth, chin and chest, earning a smile from her girlfriend.

"Aww, you're so sweet" Cassie joked. In that minute she believed Diana when she said how sweet and caring Faye had been last night. It wasn't often that Faye would show this side of her in front of them, but Cassie was sure it was something she must have been sharing a lot with Diana lately, and she was happy for them. She wished Diana all the happiness in the world.

"Uhhh, whipped!" Melissa commented at the display of affection, just as their orders arrived, each girl enjoying their drinks as well as each other's company. Despite all their differences, they had something stronger than the Circle to bind them together... Their friendship.

_—_


	6. Control

**{Chapter 6 - Control}**

_—__  
><em> 

Faye rolled around in bed restlessly trying to get some sleep, her sheets feeling like sandpaper beneath her.

That afternoon Diana and her parted ways after the girl requested some time to study for the Circle meeting and make her famous to-do list for the Fire/Ice Dance. Faye tried to bargain her way in the 'studies' but Diana denied, saying it would end up becoming another make out session. Which it would, but Faye obviously didn't see what was the problem with that. Until she realized that probably meant her girlfriend needed some time to think about what they've done the previous night, 'cause that was typical Diana behavior: overthink everything.

It was only when Faye made sure everything was fine between them that she agreed to get back to her own house, although the whole day had been torturous. She tried watching TV, getting her nails done, reading a book —which she didn't even get to page three… She even took not one, but two bubble baths.

And now she was kicking her sheets like they were her worst enemy and facing the fact that there was no way she could manage to sleep before talking to Diana. The sudden silent treatment was killing her and even though deep inside she knew she should give Diana some time, her fingers seemed to be thinking different as they started texting her girlfriend.

_"U busy?"_

—

After a whole afternoon of studying, Diana was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed overlooking at her party planning folders. Everything looked perfectly organized for the Fire/Ice Dance. She couldn't wait to start making the preparations first thing in the morning.

She loved throwing parties and events, always had. Ever since a little girl, she used to organize big sleepovers with her friends at her house, and even the girls' birthday parties. It wasn't hard to get the president chair of the party committee at school. No one in Chance Harbor could ever compete with Diana Meade in that.

The girl had tried to keep herself as busy as possible all the rest of that day after the coffee with Faye and the girls, doing researches for the Circle, keeping her committee notes in check, besides finishing some school assignments.

She had nicely asked Faye some alone time to do all those things, yes, but she also needed some time to think. Think about what had happened last night with her girlfriend but mostly, think about what's next on their relationship, and those things that they barely discussed about were still bugging her.

Something in her guts told her that Faye wasn't entirely on board on that 'no sex for a while' policy. And as far as she knew Faye, they would never speak of it again if she didn't bring the subject up.

As she was closing the folders before her to finally give her mind some rest, her cellphone buzzed, startling her a bit. She reached for the phone on the nightstand, and didn't have to use her witch powers to know exactly who was texting her this late.

_"U busy?"_, the text said.

Diana rested her back on the headboard of her bed, and replied _"Just finished everything. Y?"_

_"miss u already"_ Faye quickly replied.

The girl sighed deeply. She missed her girlfriend badly. Despite her bestefforts, that whole afternoon was mostly spent thinking about Faye and their relationship, which only made her wish she hadn't asked to take this time to think. But she simply replied _"I miss u too..."_

_"Can I go there?"_

_"It's late, school tomorrow"_

_"I'll sleep there like any other nite. My bed's 2 cold"_

_"Mine's cold too"_

_"U know I can warm u up… just like yesterday"_

_"Is this an attempt of sexting, Chamberlain?"_

_"Is it workin?"_

_"Go to sleep"_

_"Rite"_

_"See u tomorrow, love u"_

_"Would u least help me here & tell me what u'r wearin?"  
><em>  
><em>"PJ's, not sexy. Can we go to sleep?"<em>

_"I can make it sexy. Everythin about u I can turn into sexy"_

Diana chuckled at Faye's attempt at sexting, but she was not falling for that. If anything, it only proved her she was right to think Faye wasn't ready for their 'no sex agreement'_. "Goodnight, Faye"_

_"Nite, love u"_

_That was easy, _Diana thought as she put her cellphone back to her nightstand together with all her folders. Her busy afternoon and night were exhausting and she could feel her eyelids heavy with sleep.

She turned the lights off just by looking at them and wrapped herself with the many sheets and blankets trying to warm herself as quickly as possible not having that much luck, her feet cold as ice. _Remember me again why can't I asleep with nothing on from waist down?_ Diana shivered as she tried to sleep missing her girlfriend's warmth, instantly regretting not allowing Faye come over.

—

Faye shifted in bed several times trying to sleep, but the images of last night wouldn't leave her head.

She went through her phone's pictures, which pretty much all of them had Diana or were taken by Diana. Faye had learned to love even the weird flowers and insects snapshots the girl would take with her phone 'just because it had a better camera'.

Now she realized Diana really was trying to get her to enjoy those girly things. Her fingers danced through the touchscreen until she found her favorite photo of Diana, it was even password secured because her girlfriend didn't know about it. It was a picture of Diana sleeping, almost like a baby clinging to her security blanket. Faye sighed, thanking all Goddesses for her luck.

The next second, she jumped off her bed. Why stare at her cellphone screen when she could see it in person? Determined to kiss her girlfriend goodnight, Faye quickly changed into her jeans and leather jacket and headed to the Meade's.

The next second, she jumped off her bed. Why stare at her cellphone screen when she could do something and be with Diana all night long?

—

After a fifteen minutes' walk in the freezing air of the early winter, Faye finally got to Diana's place. She climbed the ladder on the back of her house, crawled the roof like a sneaky cat, and went straight to Diana's window. She didn't intent to knock or ask her girlfriend's permission to enter. This was breaking and entering — she always wanted to do this anyway.

The brunette simply fixed her gaze at the windows' lock, and used her favorite little trick. _'Lock, Unlock'_, and with a light click, the lock undid itself, finally granting Faye access to Diana's room.

Making as little noise as possible, Faye lifted the window pane, and passed through the curtains, closing everything behind her. First thing she did as she landed on the girl's room was take her boots and her leather jacket off.

She turned on her barefoot heels and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the room, she found Diana in the middle of her queen-size bed, underneath a mountain of blankets, already sound asleep. That girl could sleep fast when she was tired. And just like Faye wanted, her girlfriend was sleeping exactly like in that picture. It was the most adorable thing ever.

Walking on her tip toes, Faye got closer to Diana's bed and softly crawled it, getting dangerously close to the other girl. Any wrong movement and she'd wake Diana up before the right moment.

Faye's voice of reason told her it wasn't the wiser of choices to wake up a witch out of nowhere, but, being honest, her voice of reason never had a saying in none of her life choices and if anything, was barely a whisper inside her head.

Praying that Diana wouldn't blow her head off in fright, Faye leaned in and kissed her pouty lips, almost like Prince Charming trying to wake Snow White from her long slumber.

The soft touch of lips gently pulled Diana from her sleep. Her eyes opened ever so slowly, the first sight before her was her favorite pair of green eyes, now dark with the room's darkness.  
>At first she thought she was still sleeping, dreaming that Faye had heard her calling and went to her place to warm her. But then, when her girlfriend kissed her once again, this time her tongue teasing at her lips, the feeling of it was too real to be just a dream.<p>

Faye pulled away smirking at the drowsy girl that blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "Faye…?" she asked in a husky voice, propping herself in one elbow while rubbing her eyes with her free hand, trying once again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She did used to have some very vivid dreams… When she opened her eyes again, Faye was still there.

When Diana fully woke up, sitting up on her bed, she used her mind to turn on the bedside lamp of her nightstand, finding Faye with the same smirk across her lips. "Faye, what are you doing here so late?" she asked still in a sleepy voice, pretty sure she had made clear that tomorrow was a school day.

"Well, I couldn't sleep without my goodnight kiss. Besides, your window is pretty easy to open from the outside" Faye leaned in and said against Diana's lips, definitely wanting less talking and more kissing.

"Are you crazy? Sneaking up on me like this? You're lucky I didn't yell scared and that my dad isn't home!" she snapped at her girlfriend not too satisfied for being surprised like that.

Faye was used to this reaction whenever she surprised Diana when she was sleeping, so she ignored her rambling, except for the non-ignorable part "Wait, your dad isn't home? Ugh, he's probably out banging my mom, gross" Faye fake coughed in disgust.

"_Banging_? Nice language, Faye" Diana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Fine, they're probably out having sweet-senile-Viagra-sex." Faye teased and snuggled Diana, just waiting for her invitation to get underneath the sheets with her.

"Oh, Jesus, Faye! Why are we even discussing this? And for the record, my dad doesn't take Viagra, thank you." Diana snorted. "And stop hating on our parents dating!" she reprehended the other girl, and added "I think they are cute together…"

"Fine, let's forget about it. And I'm sorry I sneaked up your window, I just… It wasn't nice getting the cold shoulder today." Faye said with a shrug before her body shake involuntarily just at the mention of the word 'cold'. She was in fact freezing.

"Right, I should have known better that you would pull something like this after you gave up over text too easily." Diana stated while giving a better look at her girlfriend now in the dim light "Speaking of cold, look at you… you're shaking and your nose and cheeks are freezing. You're gonna catch a cold if you keep doing this. Get in here already." She said lifting up her covers, letting Faye slide underneath.

Faye gladly took the invitation, covering and placing her body dangerously close to her girlfriend's "Well, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about yesterday… Did you think about it too?" Faye asked. She knew if something was bothering Diana, it had to be it. And if it was, they would have to talk about it, better soon than later.

As both girls scooped closer to each other for body heat, the feeling of Faye's chilly body against her, sent shivers down Diana's spine, and her girlfriend's mention of yesterday's event only made those shivers more intense. "Yes,… And I'm sorry if it looked like I gave you the cold shoulder. I just wanted to spend the evening by myself to... Sort some things out, get my thoughts in order." She replied, trying to sound convincing.

"Good thoughts?" Faye eager to know. 

"Yeah, you could say that" was what Diana could come up as a proper reply. She wanted to take the rest of that day to think about their night of passion, about what was their next step, but mostly if she had made the right decision. Faye bringing the subject up really got her off guard, though. She thought that she would have to push Faye to talk about this, but it was amazing how Faye kept finding ways to surprise her...

"Is there anything you wanna tell me? Like, maybe you're regretting something we did…?" Faye carefully asked with a frown.

"What? Of course not! Why would you even think that?" Diana inquired. She thought she had made sure Faye understood that she didn't regret a single thing about their night together. But it was nice for a change to see Faye being the insecure one. It showed her that they were probably taking steps in the right direction. It proved that the other girl was more worried about their relationship then she was about sex.

Faye switched her position, laying on her back facing the ceiling, a move that showed how much uncomfortable she was talking about this, especially when she was being too insecure for her liking "It's just, you never act weird. Acting weird is my thing, not yours"

"Well, I'm sorry if I 'acted weird'." Diana replied as she got closer to the other girl, laying half on top of her. "No weirdness here, I really loved it." She added and reached her hand to grab Faye's chin, pulling her face towards her to say "I loved it."

"I loved it too" Faye smiled wide and sighed, finally putting an end to that talk "So, let's say that if hypothetically we were alone in the house, in bed, under your soft and warm sheets on a chilly night,… could it happen again?" Faye clearly suggested, running her hand along Diana's sides.

And there was the Faye that Diana knew all too well. _So much for taking steps in the right direction, huh_ Diana thought. Of course she didn't happen to come to her place just for a goodnight kiss. "Faye… I thought you had understood my point…" Diana tried to stay true to her beliefs, but Faye's cold hands over her hot body weren't helping her one bit.

"I understood perfectly. But I thought you said that we could still make out, or was I misinterpreting things?" Faye pouted.

"Yes, I said that,… but I can read into your actions, Faye Chamberlain. I can see what you're really intending to do here-" Diana was about to finish her sentence as Faye's mouth crashed against her, interrupting even her thoughts as her girlfriend's tongue passed through her lips tangling in hers.

While Diana lost herself in their dancing tongues and Faye's cold fingers that kept erupting chills all over her skin, she barely noticed that Faye was slowly making her move going on top of her. She was steadying herself in her left arm, as her right hand explored Diana's curves. First her firm thigh, then her round butt cheek, going up to her soft and full breast, only to descent again in between their bodies.

Without noticing, Diana's hands began their own exploring, moving up and down along Faye's abdomen, sliding her hand underneath her girlfriend's shirt and closing the space between them, their kisses getting incredibly heated, when Faye breathlessly pulled out for air, whispering "Diana…" in her sexy husky voice.

The feeling of Faye's fingertips teasing her sex over her pajama shorts were enough to almost push Diana to the edge, but suddenly Faye's voice snapped her out of her trance, and Diana pushed her slightly away. "Faye, stop" she asked breathlessly. "Please… You know I want to do _this_ again, but I know I'm right about taking it slow." She carefully stated.

"Fine. Alright." Faye removed her hand slowly, missing the warmth between Diana's legs immediately.

"I'm sorry." Diana smiled softly and cupped her girlfriend's face. She didn't want it to seem like she was punishing her, but she had to be the one to make responsible choices.

"Hey, don't need to apologize, Meade. I'm cool. Seriously." Faye ran a hand through her hair and tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"Okay, I'm believing you." Diana thanked her with a soft kiss.

"Do you mind if I stay, though? I really don't want to sleep by myself tonight." Faye asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Diana replied kissing softly Faye's lips again "Well, since that I'm wide awake now, I'll make some Chamomile tea. It'll keep us warm and help us sleep." She said, walking out of her bed in trebling legs. Truth is, she needed a few minutes away from Faye in that bed, otherwise she would not be able to control herself. If anything, she had to give the girl props to always pushing her right buttons in a matter of seconds. Faye always knew where to touch and how to touch it, sending her off to the stars quicker than the speed of light.

Diana fumbled till putting on her bunnies slippers and wrapping herself in her robe to head to the kitchen, giving Faye a final look. _God, self control is difficult when you look that cute, _Diana thought, biting her lips and rushing to the door. She was literally seconds away from giving up and going back in bed to make love with her girlfriend all night long.

"Okay, you go… I'll be here _patiently _waiting." Faye rolled on the bed, letting out a sigh when Diana disappeared, leaving the door closed behind her.

As soon as Diana left the room, Faye grabbed her girlfriend's iPhone by the nightstand. She was not the jealous type of girlfriend that would search her texts or anything… Okay, lie. So, she really was, but so what? Faye was well aware that basically every guy — and even some girls — in Chance Harbor would do anything to have a girl like Diana Meade, but it's not that she didn't trust her girlfriend, she did. It was everyone else she worried about. So she always kept both eyes wide open, Diana was hers and no one else's.

Faye went mindlessly through Diana's opened apps, not surprised to confirm that they were always the same, almost as if Diana didn't know the app store existed at all. The first five ones were in that order: iPod, Photos, instagram, iBooks and Spells Book. The last one Faye had downloaded to Diana and she just loved it. Faye remembered the first time the other girl actually saw the app, happily searching through different spells and reading to Faye out loud the meaning of candles and herbs. _Maybe it's time to download the Kama Sutra app for her? _Faye thought and chuckled. _Probably not, but soon perhaps?_

Faye first opened Diana's iPod, rolling her eyes at most of the songs. They had so few in common when it came to music. "Ugh, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry… Oh don't tell you kissed a girl, Diana. Shocker." Faye spoke to the phone as if its owner could hear her.

A second later Faye gasped out loud "ONE DIRECTION? Oh hell no! Not on my watch" she shook her head and immediately deleted all their songs with a few touches. Going back up on the list, Faye paused when a song she'd never seen in there before caught her eye: _Mousse T vs Dandy Warhols - Horny As A Dandy_. "Horny As a Dandy?" Faye laughed and lifted an eyebrow. That was definitely a change from all the songs in Diana's list. Faye pushed play and a catchy 90's rhythm started blasting through the speakers, along with the hysterical lyrics.

_ You got me horny in the morning and you know _

_I try to call you but I can't find the telephone _

_I sent a message through the Internet but it rejected _

_I wrote a letter and I sent it with the post _

_The post it takes so long, so I've got to sing this song _

_To let you know how I feel, whats the deal baby _

_And I can't wait for you, and the things you make me do _

_My heart is ringing so I'm singing this song for you_

_I'm horny _

_Horny, horny, horny _

_So horny _

_I'm horny, horny, horny _

_I'm horny _

_Horny, horny, horny _

_So horny _

_I'm horny, horny, horny tonight_

Faye laughed out loud with the lyrics, but she had to admit, it was an awesome song. She even felt hurt that Diana never showed it to her, probably because she knew how much Faye was going to tease her about liking this song. If Faye wasn't so lazy, she would run downstairs to tease Diana right that second, but she was too warm and cozy already to leave bed.

Resuming her phone stalking, Faye went through Diana's pictures this time, while the song continued playing on repeat. She looked at Diana's candles album, it was her favorite. She could make the simplest candles look amazing on the shots.

Faye's eyes widened when she went back to the main page and found a new album mixed among all the other. The album was called "Dance" and Faye gulped at the possibilities that folder held, her finger clicked on it at the speed of light and she frowned when all she found was pictures of ideas for dresses and decoration "So close…" she mourned, disappointed at not finding at least what Diana really planned on wearing, since there were at least 50 pictures of dresses there, but when she got to the end of the folder, the real surprise came... A picture of Diana in front of a mirror in — what seemed to be — a fitting room on one of those fancy boutiques downtown, wearing a sparkly white strapless dress.

Faye's mouth hung open as she zoomed in the picture and slowly took in how tight the dress was in Diana's curves, but mostly how it featured her girlfriend's cleavage "Fuck, that's hot. So there's no way I'm letting you wear that in front of a bunch of horny teenage boys, Meade" as Faye mentioned 'horny', she realized the _'horny, horny, horny'_ chorus was still playing and even found herself singing to it "But damn, that's hot… So hot…" Faye sighed and licked her lips when she scrolled down to Diana's legs, feeling her whole body light up like a torch. She was already hot herself from their previous make out session, but this was the cherry on top. Suddenly it was way too hot underneath the blankets, so she kicked them away from her body, and kept focused on Diana's flawless frame.

Suddenly feeling too frustrated, Faye growled, pulling a pillow over her head in an attempt to block her eyes from inspecting the picture any longer, but what it really did was intoxicate her with Diana's sweet scent. She took a deep breath and licked her lips once more, putting the phone in front of her face again. "Fuck, Diana, why are you so hot… and why do you have to smell so good…"

Almost without even realizing, Faye's right hand began travelling to the hem of her jeans, unbuttoning it and pulling the small zipper down, letting her hand rest over her soaked panties for a while, knowing that was the result of her brief make out session with Diana. "And why do you always have to make me so hot even with a single touch?" Faye breathed deeply and bit her lips again, softly massaging her clit through the fabric of her panties, when her brain went dead and all she could see was Diana in front of her, stripping from that white dress, pulling it up her thighs to give Faye a better view of her matching white lace panties. As Faye's thoughts became that realistic, a single finger pushed her black panties aside and slipped inside her hot folds, the girl immediately whimpered with the contact.

Deep inside, a voice screamed she shouldn't be getting herself off on Diana's bed, but right now her only mission was to make herself come hard and fast, 'cause being on Diana's bed was really what was making it for her. The make out, the song and the picture were all incredibly hot for Faye, but it was being in Diana's room and smelling her scent that had led her to the bursting point. Adding another finger and increasing her pace, softly moaning Diana's name, Faye stroked her g-spot repeatedly, wishing her girlfriend's fingers were there instead of her own.

As if Diana had heard Faye calling for her, she abruptly opened the door, catching Faye off guard, who startled at the sound of the door opening and quickly removed her hand from inside her jeans. "Oh my God!" Diana almost yelled.

Suddenly feeling weak in her knees at what she caught Faye doing, Diana tried to walk inside her room, but failed miserable as she stumbled on her own bunnies slippers, and the tray she was carrying with two mugs with hot tea and some cookies flew from her hands.

As in a rush of reflex and panic, Diana flicked her hands into the air trying to catch the tray and what was being carried on it, but what she actually accomplished was to freeze the objects on air before they made a big mess in her room, leaving both girls with wide eyes and dropped jaw in shock.

"WHA THE FUCK! How did you do _that_?" Faye asked, her heart still racing from being caught and now totally surprised by Diana's new magic trick.

"I-I have no idea!" Diana stuttered saying, "Most important, what's going on… there?" She asked motioned to the bed, Faye's open jeans and spread legs giving away what was really happening.

"Uh, nothing! Just… A tag inside my jeans was bugging me and…" Faye gestured before realizing her wet fingers were obviously spotted by Diana "Shit, I really am a terrible liar, I'm sorry. Yes, that was out of line, and that was not our agreement, and I'll just go wash up and leav-" Faye started to get up, but her girlfriend stopped her.

"No, stay. We need to talk about this." Diana softly asked.

Faye actually felt ashamed in front of Diana. She felt naked even though she had all her clothes on. "Fine, let's talk." She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily before she begin "Since I didn't get any action this morning I'm feeling frustrated, 'cause I woke up with you naked by my side, and I just wish I could finish the perfect night with perfect morning sex. But then you were all _'oh, let's take it slow'_ — which I'm cool with and I understand, I do —but still, it's frustrating, 'cause my whole body urges for you to touch me and never let go. And then you were downstairs, and you're making tea 'cause all you wanna do is sleep, and I'm here, bored and horny, 'cause you touch me for a second and I'm already turned on as hell! So then I grab your phone to try and take my mind off, but to my surprise you have _'Horny as a Dandy'_ — awesome song by the way — and a picture of you in a white dress, and_ DAMN _you looked good in it! And your room just smells so Diana-ish — have I ever told you how good you smell? Anyway, next thing I know, my pervy mind is playing tricks on me, and you're wearing the dress for me and I couldn't help but… you know. And then you're here, with tea and cookies, and they're still frozen in the air and I'm thinking how did you do that 'cause you'll have to teach me!" Faye finally breathed when her babbling was over.

Diana didn't know what to make out of the little monologue, but she couldn't help but smile at how nervous Faye actually was for getting caught. Now that the initial shock was over, she concentrated on the frozen objects in front of her "It must have been the ritual! It was supposed to enhance our powers, I guess it already has!" Diana said amazed with herself, as she tried to come up with an explanation. 

"Wicked!" Faye cheered, glad the subject was cleared and they were ready to move on "Do it again, then you can teach me"

"Faye, I don't think that's what's important right now" Diana carefully placed the frozen objects down on her study desk "I'm not saying I didn't like what I saw — 'cause I admit that was pretty hot. But I don't want you feeling so 'frustrated' you have to masturbate on my bed" Diana used Faye's own words in her argument. She knew the 'taking slow' policy would be hard on Faye, but this was definitely something she didn't see coming.

"I won't anymore, promise. I'm just really horny" Faye looked away with a cute pout.

"Yeah, I can see that, you vixen" Diana smiled and arched an eyebrow, teasing Faye a bit and trying to clear the air.

"Well, you're acting very prude for someone who has a song called _'Horny as a Dandy'_ on their iPod" Faye retorted.

"I have it 'cause... it reminds me of you" Diana softly admitted.

"Do I make you horny in the morning? I'll keep that in mind" Faye laughed and analyzed Diana for a second. She didn't look shocked like a few minutes before, she actually looked weirdly happy.

"Faye…"

"Alright, I get it. Fuck, I thought you'd take longer downstairs…" Faye rolled her eyes and got up, buttoning her jeans again.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked in a sensual tone.

"Uhm, wash my hand?" Faye frowned at the sudden change of attitude.

"No… You… You don't have to." Diana took a step closer and bit her lower lip.

"Wha-"Faye's breath hitched.

"I mean,… You don't… you don't have to stop" Diana struggled to get the words out.

Faye's smile brightened "That means we get to-" she excitedly asked while sitting up straight, but Diana interrupted her.

"That means I don't want a frustrated girlfriend. Suit yourself, do your thing… But since you're in my room, I believe I do deserve to watch, don't I?" Diana arched her eyebrow. This was probably the closest she would get to 'baby steps' on educating Faye to control herself, and she knew it would turn Faye on enough to make her settle for a while. Not to mention it was a huge turn on for herself.

"Oh, Dirty Diana…" Faye said with her breathing heavily already over the excitement of the proposition. "If you want to…"

Diana stepped closer to her bed, stopping by the edge right in from of where Faye was sitting and leaned in, her face so close to Faye's, that the girl could feel her hot breath against her skin. She knew Faye was waiting for a kiss, as she could feel her girlfriend leaning in to her, but Diana pulled away, with her cellphone in her hand. "No distraction." She said turning off the music that was still playing.

Leaving Faye even more frustrated, Diana walked to the armchair in front of the bed and sat down, her brown eyes going darker with desire, set upon the other girl's hooded eyes without blinking. "You can begin…"

"Are you going to talk me through?" Faye asked with her characteristic seductive tone, as she was settling herself comfortable on the large bed, her back resting against the headboard.

"Are you going to complain about it?" Diana countered lifting one eyebrow in challenge.

"Not at all. Tell me how you want it, Di." Faye asked biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"I want you to slowly take your shirt off… and your pants" Diana commanded, without breaking eye contact.

And as she ordered, Faye began to slowly lift her shirt off of her head, throwing the piece of clothing at Diana's feet afterwards. Her hands unhurriedly descended from her chest, teasing between her breasts, softly caressing her abs that contracted as she began to breathe more rapidly. Her fingers then found the helm of her pants, undoing the button and zipper, her eyes never leaving Diana's. She took the jeans as slowly as she could, throwing it across the room to meet with her shirt at Diana's feet.

Diana's gaze deliberately dropped from Faye's eyes to take in every little detail of her girlfriend's frame in her black slinky lingerie. He eyes leisurely trailed all the way from Faye's to her plump lips, getting lost in her round breasts held in her pushup bra, taking a few seconds admiring the muscles at her abs moving underneath her flawless skin, ending her tour at where Faye's hands were at. She had one hand caressing her thigh, her fingernails slightly scratching the flesh there, and her other hand teasing at her sex over her panties.

When Faye put her hand inside her panties, Diana gasped and was stung by an urge of arousal building in under her belly. This self-control lesson would be just as hard for her as it would be for Faye's. Watching the girl's fingers moving underneath of the piece of clothing was frustrating. She needed to see more of that. "Take everything off."

Faye moaned at Diana's commanding voice. It was almost as if this girl in front of her was a stranger, an incredibly sexy stranger, nonetheless. This wasn't natural Diana behavior, and then it hit her. Diana was already starting to show her the sides she kept well hidden. As Faye savored the thought of how many layers were there to Diana's sexy side, she removed her teasing fingers from her sex, the region already begging for the contact when she slowly unclasped her bra, her full breasts coming into view, her nipples hardened with a gentle touch.

Diana licked her lips as Faye's hands squeezed her own breasts tighter, her back arching a few inches off the bed "Faye, everything" she wanted to see more, feel more.

Faye smiled wickedly "I really like it when you're being bossy" she raised an eyebrow, her hand soon travelling to her abdomen, pushing her panties down her thighs, till she was left bare naked on Diana's warm bed.

Diana smiled to herself at Faye's honest confession. It was not on every occasion she would hear from the girl's mouth she was pleased to be controlled. Maybe she had found Faye's Achilles' heel? It was definitely something she would want to investigate further "Do you want me to be more bossy?"

Faye squeezed her eyes at the question. All her body yelling yes, her brain trying to process what that really meant "You mean like…?"

"Simple question, Faye, yes or no?" her head tilted as she crossed her legs in a more serious pose. It was in fact to gain some friction over her own throbbing core.

Yes. Fuck yes. "Yes" Faye breathed out, her mouth watering at Diana's change of attitude, her wetness escalating in an alarming rate, her middle finger searching for her clit immediately. 

"Don't touch yourself" Diana's command was loud and clear.

Faye opened her mouth but no sound came out, her expression as wounded as if Diana had just murdered her puppy along with a hundred baby seals "What?" she managed to breathe out, her finger attending Diana's request by mere inches.

"Not yet" Diana explained, realizing her initial idea had just been taken to a whole new level and it felt great to have this kind of power over Faye. She had absolutely no experience at this, so she just decided to go with the flow, see where this new side of her would lead her. "Put your middle and ring finger in your mouth and suck them very slowly" she asked, her voice so ragged with desire she almost sounded like someone else.

Faye's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a perfect O shape. Who was this person in front of her, what had she done to her girlfriend and could she stop by two or three nights a week? Diana's commanding voice was so hot she didn't even questioned, slowly sucking both said fingers, tasting herself in the tips of her fingers, a low moan escaping her lips.

"Good" Diana congratulated as Faye did what she was told, giving her a few more moments to glisten her fingers, assuring they would be wet enough along the way she had already mapped in her head until they reached their jaunty destination. "Now let them slide to your jaw, across your neck…" Diana gave Faye the directions and the girl gladly followed, her skin jolting at the light touch "…down to your torso. Pinch your nipples. _Lightly_" Diana emphasized the last word. She knew Faye preferred things a little too rough, but tonight they were doing it her way, and oh, was she enjoying the show…

Faye rolled her hardened nipples between thumb and index fingers, the sweet agony under the over-sensitive flesh sending waves of pleasure straight to her core, she shifted in bed trying to ignore the urge to touch herself, make herself come hard and fast.

Diana analyzed Faye shifting on the bed, her legs ending up spread wider in front of her. From her sit she could see Faye's dripping sex, she obviously needed this so bad. She blushed at the sight. It was all so intimate, so new, so exciting. Her own body responded to the sight in front of her and she felt the urge to touch herself, but decided to fight it. If she went there, there was no way she could focus on both tasks at the same time. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the power Faye so willingly given her. But there was no doubt she would need her own release when this was done. "Now lower your hands to your abs, feel them, feel how hot your skin is" Diana smiled, seeing Faye obey her every command "now run your index finger around your navel in a tight circle"

The pun was not lost between them, as Faye quickly responded "I wanna run my finger around your tight circle" she said, while her finger caressed the region around her navel, the proximity to her core almost driving her insane.

Faye's words almost made Diana drop their little game right that second, jump on that bed and finish what Faye had started, but she decided not to. _Self-control, self-control…_ was the new mantra in her head. And as a matter of fact, she was having too much fun to stop now. She wanted to see how further could she push Faye, what were the boundaries to her newly found control and where exactly could it lead them. "You should want to, I'm so wet for you, Faye" Diana licked her lips.

Faye arched her whole body off the bed, coming to a sitting position "Fuck, Diana... Just come here already… No more games" her voice was weak with lust, her thoughts so loud in her head, her breathing so heavy she could hardly focus on anything but the image in her head of how wet Diana could be.

The invitation was tempting. Almost too tempting. Diana didn't even know where she found the strength to settle in her place and say the words that left her mouth "Baby, the game's just begun. And I'll say when it's over. Deal?" she assumed almost a loyal position in her chair, lifting her chin and trying her best to look serious. Inside she was blushing, squirming, high fiving this new side of her she didn't even know existed.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get you back for this" Faye snorted, rolling her eyes, trying her best to look displeased, but every cell in her body jumped in excitement.

"I'm hoping you will" Diana raised an eyebrow "lay back on the bed" Diana took yet another deep breath at the sight as Faye obeyed "place both your hands on the insides of your tights" Diana observed Faye gasp at the touch, her right thumb almost pressing against her clit "No cheating!" her voice had never been more serious. Would she punish her if Faye cheated? Should she? Diana amused the idea. It definitely sounded promising.

"Fuck, just please, let me…" Faye tried to finish her sentence, squeezing her tights, spreading her legs wider in the process, seeing the desire burn in Diana's eyes. And then she realized both could play this game. Even though Diana was apparently the one with 'the power', she had plenty of power herself. She could still affect Diana if she wanted to, and oh, she wanted to... "Please, Di" she moaned by the end of her request, Diana shifting in her seat. Oh, this game had just gotten much more interesting…

Faye's pleas had a huge effect on Diana, but she was determined to set the pace and do things at her own time. "Roll to your side a little" Faye frowned at the request, but did so "now scratch your nails from your mid thigh all the way to your buttocks" Diana grinned when Faye responded with a low 'fuck', when she started to scratch her skin, the red marks she sought to see there were still not apparent "harder" she commanded. There they were. Four red lines marking Faye's flawless skin, her lips tingling to kiss each one of them. "That is really good"

Faye felt the light burn under her skin where her nails just traveled, it felt amazing. She wondered if this was how Diana touched herself, if she liked it this rough, or was she just testing her. But most likely the former, because she definitely knew what felt good. Faye closed her eyes for a second, imagining Diana in that very bed, touching herself, her fingers buried knuckle deep as she cried her name into the darkness of her room. The thought made her body shiver and almost unwittingly she gave the buttock her hand still rested on a small slap, waking her from trance.

"Hey!" Diana jumped on her seat "Did I tell you to slap yourself?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Faye frowned. Diana looked genuinely pissed "No?"

"So why did you?" Diana inquired.

_Because I was picturing you fucking yourself in this bed, coming as you scream my name and I'm so fucking frustrated you won't let me touch I'm almost losing my mind?_ "Because... I like it?" no other plausible response came to Faye's and she realized how lame she sounded as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Well, I'll remember that" Diana cleared her throat. She was enjoying being in control too much, almost like she found her new calling or something "For now, if you do anything without my approval, you'll get punished" she made sure that sound as convincible as possible, trying her best to keep her laughter. Of course she would never punish Faye, but for now she'd just wanted to enjoy the look on the girl's face, and it was definitely worth it. She looked terrified.

"You would…" Faye's words stuttered "…punish me?" she gasped. "You wouldn't…" a smile formed in the corner of her lips as her palm caressed her reddened buttock.

"Do not push me, Faye" Diana gave Faye a warning stare, making the girl stop almost immediately. _Maybe I will! Maybe I could! That would be… interesting. _"Touch your clit for me" Diana spoke without hesitation, although she was struggling with her own shyness to assume this position.

Faye almost went brain dead at the request; it seemed too good to be true. Diana was finally letting her touch exactly where she'd been longing to? She certainly wouldn't question that, so as soon as her brain registered the information, her hands traveled to her hot, wet core, her clit swollen from desire, her whole body tensing when her index finger brushed against the oversensitive area.

Diana's mouth watered as Faye's hands wondered according to her command, seeing her body react, her breathing become more ragged, her middle finger dangerously close to her entrance "Faye! No cheating!" she repeated. "Second time? Looks like someone wants to get punished…" she rolled her eyes teasingly "Lick your fingers again and when they're really wet, you can touch yourself"

Faye promptly inserted her fingers back inside her mouth, removing them fairly glistened a couple of seconds later. She stared back at Diana, who in turn gave her a reassuring look in all her mighty glorious pose. _You look good enough to eat, Di…_ she thought, inserting two fingers inside herself, her hot center so wet meeting her saliva lubricated fingers sliding quickly knuckle deep. Before Diana could say anything, she already started a fast pace, letting her fingers hit her g-spot each time on their in and out ministrations. She was already being teased enough by Diana, she didn't have the time to tease herself.

Diana felt her own heart pounding on her ears. She never thought something like this could get her this worked up. The pleasure noises Faye made, the smell she exhaled were intoxicating, provoking every nerve on her body. She needed Faye, she wanted her, this was becoming torturous to her as well.

Pumping her fingers in and out with abandon, feeling her palm hitting flat against her clit, Faye broke eye contact with Diana and threw her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Faye, don't close your eyes" she heard Diana say, much like a distance voice, an echo in an empty room. With great effort, she managed to keep her eyes barely opened to look back at her girlfriend.

Diana grabbed tighter against the armchair, forcing her body forward, adding more pressure against her own center in the process "Do you realize how hot you look right now?" she licked her lips. Faye's movements were erratic, forceful, she could just watch that all night "don't come until I tell you to"

_WHAT? _A little voice screamed in Faye's head. She had to be kidding. This was beyond any game or fun they could be having, this was pure torture. _Oh, she's punishing me_. Faye realized. _Fuck. What happened to regular punishment? Spanking and all that sh- OH. _Another wave of pleasure coursed through her body when her fingers hit her inner limits. She needed to decrease her pace, otherwise she would popping like champagne in no time. "You're mean" Faye bit her lip almost to bleeding point, the muscles on her abdomen contracting so hard she realized she was inhaling a minimal amount of air.

Diana frowned. She didn't want to be mean, but she couldn't deny it, she was loving having this much power over Faye. And Faye was loving it too, otherwise she wouldn't have accepted it the first place. She knew she was about to release Faye, but decided to play with her one last time, give her the last push towards the edge "show me how wet you are"

"What?" Faye's husky voice asked. She was already flying so high her brain barely processed the question.

"I want to see how wet you are. Remove your fingers" Diana smiled mischievously. This was as mean as she could get. And her body cringed when she thought about how Faye's revenge would probably be a billion times worse.

Faye rolled her eyes. Her body begged for the fulfillness again as soon as she removed her fingers, a thick trail of her juices still attached to her fingers, making her feel was impressed herself to see how wet she actually was "Happy?" she raised an eyebrow to Diana, teasingly spreading her wetness next to her navel.

Her whole body responded how happy she was, she was almost grinding against her chair. "Very" Diana nodded "Now put your fingers back on and come for me" she smiled at her girlfriend, who gave her a wide smile in return.

Diana's allowance was more heavenly than the sound of the sweetest music to Faye's ears. Inserting her fingers back inside, she shut her eyes tightly, seeing fireworks shooting behind her eyelids at the amazing sensation. Pounding her fingers with such despair, her brain barely registered the movements, she came around her fingers with striking force, her body lifting over the bed "Fuck! Diana!" she gasped out, her legs trembling violently against the mattress, her abdomen hurting from the strong contractions.

Diana smiled proudly at the sight in front of her, knowing she had caused it. She wanted to savor every second of this, taking in every detail of how Faye pleasured herself when she wasn't there, so she could have herself a memory to use when they were apart, but instead a more primal urge screamed inside her. After the show Faye had put on just for her, she needed a reward. In fact, they both did. Control was nothing but a distant dream when she had her girlfriend coming on her bed, calling out her name. The time for control was over.

While her body shifted as she sat up straight in the armchair, Diana had faintly recalled a 'no sex policy', which she established herself as a way to set some boundaries on her relationship with Faye, but right on that moment, that agreement was left to that: a mere memory. She must have had good intentions while settling it, but now her mind was filled with nothing but bad intentions.

She obviously was as turned on as Faye, desperate for her own release, desperate to touch her, feel her, fulfill her. It was only a few steps until she climbed on the bed, straddling Faye in her afterglow. "Are you satisfied now?" Diana huskily asked, rotating her hips above Faye's.

Faye opened her eyes, trying to register what was going on. She felt like she just fell from the 10th floor and landed on her ass. Speaking of ass... She felt Diana's perfectly round ass pressing against her thighs, applying the most delicious pressure and wondered what could possibly be her next evil plan or what had happened with her self-control talk "Yes" Faye hissed "But I honestly could be much more satisfied"

"Yeah?" Diana pouted at her question, her voice so erotic it was almost unrecognizable "maybe we should do something about it" Diana picked Faye's right hand, feeling the girl's limbs still jelly-like, kissing each finger before wrapping her mouth around the fingers Faye had just used to pleasure herself.

Faye gasped. She was right all along, her actions did affect Diana. She tried to recover from her powerful orgasm, but was still having a hard time with that, her limbs not completely responding to her commands. "Di, I need-" Diana interrupted her sentence.

"I know" Diana said, licking the last finger clean "You need to be rewarded for being such a good girl".

_So not what I had in mind_, Faye thought, but decided to enjoy her luck nonetheless. Diana certainly had plans she wanted to follow and she was definitely not stopping her. "Di? Kiss me" Faye begged, placing her hand on her girlfriend's lower back and pulling her closer.

The touch of Faye's hand burned against the exposed skin on her back as Diana leaned down slowly, her body resting on top of her girlfriend's, sending shivers down her spine. "Baby, I'm gonna kiss you all over" she whispered against Faye's lips, her tongue teasing the girl's bottom lip, and added with a mischievous smirk "You've earned yourself that".

Faye smiled inside and thanked herself for starting to masturbate on Diana's bed in the first place. "Can you kiss me all over with less clothes on?" she asked when her hand reached out for Diana's thigh and felt the fabric of her shorts beneath her palm, when all she craved for was skin contact.

Diana was feeling so hot that she didn't had to think twice before doing what Faye so sweetly asked for. She kissed the girl's lips quickly before pulling back, sitting up straight in her girlfriend's lap, her hips teasingly grinding Faye's as she grab hold of the hem of her shirt and yanked it through her head, her full breasts already coming to sight while her perfect locks of hair fell around her bare shoulders.

Faye sighed in contentment feeling Diana's soft skin against her hands, pulling her back down, their breasts pressed together when she caught Diana's lips into another deep kiss, before whispering softly "Less. Clothes. On" she spoke in pauses to deliver kisses over Diana's chin.

Diana was just as much eager to take everything off as Faye was, but she wasn't ready to let go of her dominating position just yet. She grabbed hold of Faye's sneaky hands already pulling her pajamas shorts and panties down her butt cheeks and pinned them above the girl's head. "Hey, I still am in charge of things, by the way" she stated raising an eyebrow at Faye, teasing the girl's lips with the tip of her tongue once again.

"Please punish me with your nakedness then" Faye sucked on her tongue slightly, raising her head off the bed while her hands remained pinned against the mattress. That felt so good, but who was this Diana she wasn't acquainted to? "You're so full of surprises tonight... Taking the control freak act to a whole new level" her thoughts slipped almost in a whisper.

Diana chuckled slightly, trailing hot kisses along Faye's jaw, till her ear to softly reply "You should never sneak on a sleeping witch…You never know when you might awake her most intimate desires…" she sucked on her girlfriend's earlobe before adding in a whisper a new request for the girl beneath her, and this one was in fact pretty easy. "Picture me naked"

"That's what I've been doing all night" Faye replied honestly and licked her lips "Are there other intimate desires you wanna show me? 'Cause I'm loving this…" Faye pushed her hips against Diana's to gain more friction and her eyes widened to realize the piece of clothing which remained a barrier thus far was now gone "What the…?" she gasped and Diana raised an eyebrow in return "That was some wicked magician shit" her mouth fell wide open "Just… Please don't pull any rabbits from any holes?" Faye chuckled.

Diana let out a loud giggle with Faye's reaction to her little magic trick. Being a witch really could come in handy in every situation… She kissed her way back to her girlfriend's lips "I won't pull anything out from anywhere… But I can't promise I won't be pushing in my tongue inside you, making you scream my name again, this time much louder…" Diana added with a smirk before crushing their lips together, one of her hands running down Faye's arm, stopping at her breast. Her fingers began to tease the girl's hard nipple, ripping a moan from the back of her throat.

"What are you waiting for?" Faye teased. Diana's caress on her breasts sent pleasure weaves straight to her center, getting her all worked up all over again as she noticed how ready Diana also was, her wetness spreading all over her pelvic region.

With Faye's teasing, Diana began to trail down her neck with hot open mouthed kisses, immediately taking in her mouth the girl's hardened nipples. She kept her eyes focused on her girlfriend's, her features changing from the pleasure she was feeling with her ministrations, to frustration as she winced trying to move her hands, finding an odd and invisible resistance keeping her hands pinned about her head. "What the fuck" Faye murmured, her puzzled eyes questioning Diana's longing dark eyes, filled with desire.

"I'm giving your hands a rest… And they are going to stay up there till I'm finished with you" Diana explained, her hands running up Faye's arms to make sure her invisible handcuffs spell were strong enough to hold Faye still.

Faye, who never was the type of girl to give up so easily, tried to undo Diana's spell, but somehow her girlfriend double secured her spell, and unfortunately bypass that would be nearly impossible when her mind was barely functioning, "Well, someone's taking the dom role a bit serious" she sighed in defeat, and added "But seriously? Not being allowed to touch you while we fuck it's beyond torture…"

A mischievous smile escaped Diana's lips while her hands explored the curves on Faye's body, going to her behind to squeeze her butt cheeks, pulling the girl's hips against hers "Yes, sweet agonizing torture…" she breathed in a whisper against Faye's lips "So, what shall I do to you now?"

"Hm, I don't know, I think I remember some promises of kissing me all over, something about pushing your tongue inside me? Oh, and making me scream too" Faye bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Even though she was frustrated for not being able to touch Diana, she wouldn't complain about her girlfriend's dominant act… It was insanely hot, also, there was no telling when sweet innocent Diana would pull this sexual control freak again, so she might as well embrace the opportunity for as long as it lasted.

"Oh, what a good memory you have, Faye" Diana softly replied, her eyes sparkling in a wild way, one Faye never saw before. Her lips then got back to Faye's skin, kissing and sucking from her secret spot right below her right ear, going to her neck, shoulder and chest. Faye groaned, arching her back and giving Diana a better access to her exposed skin that was still tingling from her previous orgasm.

Diana kissed and gently nibbled each of her girlfriend's breasts, making Faye twirl beneath her. Leisurely trailing down Faye's body with her lips, going through her toned abs and further south, her hot skin burned against Diana's lips as her hands kept following her path.

Faye's body hummed with the other girl's gentle touch. Not being able to return her girlfriend's caresses was turning out to be extremely frustrating, yet so overwhelming. The room - along with the rest of the world - simply disappeared around them, and when Faye realized there was nothing she could do except surrender completely to Diana, let her take the lead, she laid back and focused on every inch of her body Diana's hands and tongue explored, the intense feelings pushing her almost to the edge, making her feel as if she'd burst any time soon unless the girl touched her where she desperately needed to be touched. When Diana reached her navel and dipped her tongue in it, Faye's eyes flew to the back of her head as a low growl escaped her lips "Diana, please…"

Ignoring the girl's plea at first, Diana nipped below her girlfriend's belly, teasing right above her sex, only to abruptly pull her lips away from her skin as she sat up between Faye's legs. But before Faye could protest anyhow, Diana grabbed hold of her right foot, and gently bended her knee, bringing her lips to the girl's foot, leaving ticklish kisses on her toes and pads, kissing her way up to her girlfriend's calves. She mimicked her movements on the other foot before Faye became too impatient, whimpering and shivering beneath her. Diana intercalated kisses between both legs, going from one ankle to the other, calves, knees till she finally arrived on the soft skin of Faye's inner thighs. She slowly teased once more, grazing her teeth on the inside of her thighs, her nails gently following her mouth's path, making Faye moan loudly "Diana, please…"

"You are so sweet when you beg… I like it" Diana breathed out, her lips mere inches away from Faye's sex, the slight puff of air tickling at the hot and moist flesh leaving Faye groaning. When she took another breath, she couldn't help but moaning herself "hmm… Your smell… It's so intoxicating"

Faye's body quivered with anticipation "Diana, for fuck sakes…! I can't hold much longer-" the girl moaned loudly before finishing her sentence as Diana's tongue started to tease her dripping core.

Diana slowly licked throughout the length of Faye's sex a couple of times, her tongue gently swirling around her clit and entrance, wrapping her mouth around Faye's sweetness, making her girlfriend tremble beneath her, until she suddenly stopped, much for Faye's despair "I love how wet you are" Diana took a long lick "I love that it's just for me" the brunette said with her eyes burning against Faye's, the witch so lost in her senses she barely had the strength to voice her protest against the lack of contact. When Diana resumed kissing through the wetness she added two fingers to her sweet torture.

Faye could feel her insides flutter, her body going rigid, her muscles clutching around Diana's fingers with every thrust, each time Diana's fingers pumped in and out of her starting of gently, but quickly picking up a faster pace. It only took a few more licks and thrusts until she was pushed off the edge, a sharp cry slipping past her parted lips as her body started trembling while Diana's fingers remained buried inside her, stroking her g spot repeatedly.

Riding Faye's orgasms for as long as she could, Diana removed her fingers from inside the collapsed witch beneath her. While Faye remained with her eyes tight shut, trying to regain her breathing, Diana propped herself on her elbows, resting on top of the girl, running her soaked middle finger along Faye's lips only to follow the wet trail with her tongue, regaling in Faye's sweetness "I hope I didn't break you," she murmured "'cause I need you to please me as well"

Diana's soft words brought Faye back from her high in no time. There was nothing she wanted more than to please Diana right now. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to reach for Diana, but the containment spell stopped her "Undo… the… spell" she breathlessly asked.

Diana arched an eyebrow at the request "No… I have a better idea" she bit her lip, grinding on Faye's thigh with wet sounds, the contact on her clit sending pleasure waves all over her body "Tell me you'd do anything for me" Diana whispered against Faye's ear.

"I'd do anything for you" Faye answered with no hesitation, her heart skipping a beat when Diana's hungry eyes met hers. She had no idea what Diana was up to this time, but she was definitely interested in whatever she suggested.

"I love you so much" Diana kissed Faye, tasting her once more, squirming at the contact between Faye's thigh and her dripping center "I'm so wet for you" Diana gasped, pushing her hips down, craving for more contact.

"Let me touch you, Di" Faye pushed her body towards Diana, thrusting her thigh between her girlfriend's legs, feeling her wetness drip down her own leg, causing the girl to moan against her lips.

"Kiss me…" Diana begged but started pushing her body upward, placing both hands on her bed's headboard to balance herself while she placed each leg beside Faye's head, letting her center right in front of the girl's face "…here" her request was sensual but almost desperate. She needed Faye inside her.

Faye's mouth watered at the request, and even if her mouth couldn't reach Diana's center in the distance still separating them, her girlfriend's scent was tempting enough to make her tongue yearn to be inside her tight walls. They never broke eye contact and for a second, Faye realized Diana was searching for a last approval "I want you so bad" she smiled at the other girl and licked her lips in anticipation "Come closer"

Diana returned the smile and gladly complied her girlfriend's request, bringing her center closer to Faye's mouth, almost jumping when the girl's tongue hit flat against her swollen clit. She tried her best to find the strength in her knees to keep her steady, hovering in front of Faye's lips. Although it felt almost impossible at one moment, soon they found a better angle and Faye's tongue now had a perfect access to her center, going incredibly deep, fulfilling her, making her moan in pleasure as she watched her girlfriend's face. Even with Faye's mouth buried between her legs, Diana could tell she was smiling, indicating this was pleasurable for her as well.

Faye lifted her head as far as she could, locking it between Diana's firm thighs, pushing her tongue as deep as possible, finding this position the best they tried so far. The access it provided was incredible, she felt the walls of Diana's center welcoming her inside, her clit pressed against her nose while Diana's sweet scent invaded her nostrils, her firm butt cheeks clashing against her torso in her movements combined with Diana's pleasure moans were enough to make Faye feel her arousal building up quickly between her own legs. If her hands were free, she would surely be touching herself, but mostly, she focused on pleasuring Diana, sucking gently on her clit, making Diana lose balance for a second.

"Oh, fuck!" Diana's clashed her fists against the headboard. Her feelings were so intense she didn't knew for how long she would be able to control her own legs "Faye, hold me" as soon as she finished her sentence, Faye's hands were freed and immediately went to the back of her thighs, holding her steady and pushing Diana fully against her mouth. She felt Faye separate the distance between them, gasping for air, teasingly running her fingers along her inner thighs, spreading her pussy lips wide and pushing her tongue inside once more, making the girl squeal loudly.

Faye was more than determined to give her girlfriend the best orgasm she had ever had, circling her tongue inside her with abandon. Diana's long fingers gripped on her hair while the girl hissed between clenched teeth, bucking her hips against Faye's face. The girl let her forehead rest against the arm she still had extended against the headboard, closing her eyes and breathing out "Faye, you're gonna make me come".

Faye moaned in return and gripped on her girlfriend's round butt, hitting Diana's sweet spot in a faster pace. In a final move, she closed her lips around the sensitive flesh of Diana's clit, sucking gently.

Diana came violently, a sharp moan escaping her throat while her body trembled and she shouted Faye's name, collapsing half on top of her. Her mind went entirely black with her overwhelming climax, and when she came to her senses again and opened her eyes, she found herself abruptly sitting upright in bed, Faye nowhere to be seen around the dark room.

Gasping hard for air, Diana tried to make sense of her surroundings. She was fully clothed although her pajama shorts were soaked wet, her arousal evident as her center involuntarily contracted and the fresh images of her much-too-vivid dream replayed in front of her eyes. She felt all the indications that a mind-blowing orgasm just cursed through her whole body, tugging her insides.

The brunette sat still and in shock for a few moments while trying to keep her breathing steady, her heart still pounding in her ears. _What the hell was that?_ She wondered with herself. That wasn't the first sex dream she'd ever had, but it was definitely the most intense one. If felt almost like there was something controlling her dream... _Could that be even possible? Perhaps…  
><em>  
>Taking a deep breath, she looked outside the window to realize the sun was already shinning bright. She tried to remember what day it was. <em>Shoot, it's school day!<em>  
>Diana jumped off bed and fished for her iPhone beneath the sheets… it was almost seven, which meant she was incredibly late and wouldn't have the time to perform half of her morning ritual.<p>

Trying to comply at least with the minimum necessary, the girl rushed to take a quick shower, hastily blow dry her hair and skip breakfast, saying just a quick 'good morning' to her father — who was astonished to see his daughter running late for the first time in her life — and hurried to her car. Diana was about to head to school when she sense that something was missing… Her bag, with her books, and committee folders was left in her armchair. Oh, Murphy's Law…

After grabbing her stuff, rushing in and out as if her house was on fire, the brunette finally drove off. On the way, she managed to apply some light makeup when caught in her second red light, but she sighed when taking a last look on her rear view mirror. This was_ not_ how Diana Meade was supposed to show up at school on a Monday.


End file.
